Golden
by Mrs.BlackDixon89
Summary: Picks up at the infamous "Oh" moment but with no interruptions. Total and complete Bethyl. Lemony. More coming soon. Enjoy! Xo
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody!_**

 _ **I know, a new story what the heck? I love Flame but it started to seem like no one else did and I do not want to lose the love I have for that story and those ideas. I am still writing it but keeping it to myself for now until I feel that it will be loved again by more than just me.**_

 _ **Recently I've decided to torture myself and rewatch the first seasons of The Walking Dead. Can I just say it was so good! I'm sorry if no one agrees with me but I cannot watch the new episodes. I gave up a couple of seasons ago when we lost one of our nearest and dearest (I won't say who in case anyone hasn't seen it). I'm just watching the episodes after the prison fell and seeing Daryl and Beth interact**_ _ **really just sets my imagination going. I swear they must've had moments that we weren't shown because he was so comfortable with her, a different comfortable than he was with Carol. He would touch her, not in any drastic way, but brush against her or nudge her or just lean closer to her from the beginning. He wasn't even that uncomfortable with that hug after he told her about Zack.**_

 ** _Anyway, it got the wheels in my head turning and I thought I'd try something new. Please use your imagination like we do with the whole zombie apocalypse in general LOL this takes place in the funeral home right at the "oh" moment. However, in my Bethyl world the cops from Atlanta don't check their traps that often. Let's just say they checked the funeral home right before our two favorite people got there giving them a good 2 to 3 weeks to let Beth rest, clean up and make a plan. I know, I know but work with me here LOL. And they could definitely be out of character in this story._**

 _ **Please do let me know what you think, I love and appreciate all the things you have to say!**_

 _ **Also the title is inspired from my favorite song, Taylor Swift Dancing with our hands tied. Here are some of my favorite lyrics.**_

 _I, I loved you in secret_

 _First sight, yeah, we love without reason_

 _My, my love had been frozen_

 _Deep blue, but you painted me golden_

 _I, I loved you in spite of_

 _

Deep fears that the world would divide us

So, baby, can we dance

Oh, through an avalanche?

And say, say that we got it

I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted

Oh, 'cause it's gravity

Oh, keeping you with me

_

Beth Greene caught my eye the first time I ever laid eyes on her. It feels like decades ago at the farm when I saw the young, small, gorgeous blonde prancing around, seemingly none the wiser of the effect she had on me. Of course I almost punched my own damn teeth in for even looking at her let alone for admiring her. But no matter how hard I tried she started getting under my skin.

When the Greene family came out to our camp to bring food or supplies, Beth was the only one to bring mine to my tent and even called out to me. She wasn't scared or made nervous by me when I was holed up in their house after my fall off that stupid horse. She came in and checked my wounds more than once when she thought I was asleep, and I didn't even tense at her touch. I never let my mind really think on why that was.

Beth was a helluva shot too. She never let up on her practicing after that first group lesson near the farm. She was so much stronger than even she believed she was. Thats part of the reason why my heart sank and the breath left my body when I heard she attempted suicide. I wasn't mad or uncaring like I usually was when we would happen upon the remains of post apocalyptic suicide victims. I didn't agree with Andrea's ways but it was true that Beth had to decide to live on her own. And thank fuck to whoever is up there that she did because I couldn't concentrate on anything, even hunting until she was stable and I saw a spark back in her eyes.

The entire time we were on the run after the farm fell she was treated like a china doll by everyone, except me. Don't get me wrong she looked like a doll -short, thin, clear perfect skin and blonde curls for miles- but she she wasn't one. Firstly, she was a million times more beautiful than any damn doll or any creature for that matter. I was never a man that gawked at women, pre-apocalypse, I only did my fair share of appreciation from a distance but no one I'd seen in real life or in the movies held a flame to that Greene girl. Secondly, and more importantly, she's a tough motherfucker. Beth has always been brave (even when her inner demons took over and used that piece of glass for evil) strong and outgoing. She wanted to learn the ropes of living in this new world but Rick and Maggie thought it easier to shield her away. Her Daddy knew her worth but would I want my little girl killing zombies or hidden behind a strong team of other humans? I get him wanting his baby safe but if she had really kicked up shit he would've let her do more during those months.

Then my little Ass-Kicker came at the perfect point in our prison life to give Beth a full time job that left little time to train for the outside world. What she did inside that prison day to day was by no means easy, especially once the Woodbury folks arrived. Plus, that Judith is an angel but being born into the end of the world with no mama and a dad who was short a few marbles for a while isn't easy and Judith could also be a pill. Add on cleaning and cooking for everyone, Beth hardly had time to eat, shower and sleep enough but regardless she was at that fence killing walkers, getting fast and good at it too. Tasks like that, as well as sorting all the supplies we'd get on runs, put some needed muscles on her slight, yet devilishly curvy, frame. I also made sure to get small groups to practice shooting too even though ammo was short and the bullets being fired were too loud it made me feel better knowing she got to hold and shoot a gun here and there at least. Because of this I was forced (happily) to teach her and some of the others how to use knives and for once I internally patted myself on the back for doing something good, those skills had helped not only her but me recently.

I know she feels like she is a burden to me and has done since it's been just the two of us on the run...since we lost the prison. And Hershel. Fuck I still can't believe he's gone, he and Rick are the two best men in this universe. The world honestly got darker and shittier the second we lost that tough son of a bitch. I'll never forgive myself for letting that happen. I know Beth doesn't blame me at all and comforted _me_ when I was kicking my own ass about it and if she's not mad at me then to hell with anyone else. But still, watching the Governor do something so horrific to such a pure soul (shit that girl is even rubbing off on my words) is an image that will forever haunt me. Anyway, she couldn't be more wrong. I was so fucking relieved when my eyes landed on her after I blew up the tank. Do I wish her and I could've been with more of our people, especially her sister? Yes of course. They need each other now more than ever. But if the only way I can be with her and protect her myself, because no one else can take care of her like I can, is by being just us on our own then so be it.

Also, I'm selfish and a sick part me of loves not sharing her. Pfft, like she's mine. _Mine_ , fuck that sounds good and right. She should be mine. Ha! Beth Greene wanting to be with me, an old red neck who was nothing before the dead started walking around and still isn't, yeah right. She's what, 19? And I'm somewhere near 34 if I've tracked the years correctly. And age is nothing compared to her brains and how smart she is, not just book smart but she's well rounded in common sense and surivival too. And her face and that tight, curvy body. _Goddamn_ , it's enough to kill me. Even though she's tiny her legs are long for her height and I know I've already mentioned her curves because fuck if they don't run through my mind anytime I can let my guard down. Throw in her big blue doe eyes and her full rose pink lips, yeah let's just say I've had to learn to jack off discreetly since being alone with her.

But it's more than that. Beth is still to this day unfailingly kind, optimistic and funny. She's so interesting as well that I actually find myself talking with her whenever we can. Granted, she asks more than I do but it's the fact I answer back and even ask her questions sometimes, thats huge for me.

I catch myself just watching her (yep like some creep) while she writes in that damn journal or during our meals or anytime I can sneak a glance really. Beth's face and her singing and every damn thing about her calms my mind and my demons. I feel soothed and as if I've grown since having her to myself. And I also feel something else, something foreign but good, every time she makes that little braid in her hair, whenever she's sleeping peacefully and definitely when she's singing. I know what it is, took me a while to realize it and now I'm just too much of a pussy to dwell on my feelings.

That is until now.

Until I opened my damn trap and told her we should stay, that her thank you note can wait a little longer because I too believe there is still good out there since the epitome of good is sitting next to me right fucking now. I've done a lot of investigating around this entire place, inside and out, all the way to the road and back into the forest. This place is someone's but they don't live here on a regular and we're safe for at least a week if not two which will be enough time for Beth to heal. I could've told her this anytime but no my dumbass waits to do it over dinner and the candlelight coming from the counter tops. And now she's looking at me waiting for an answer, an answer that I have but my brain and mouth physically can't get out.

She prods me again and it's a miracle I can hear her over the pounding of my own heartbeat. "What changed your mind?"

This time I don't force out a non-committal sound, no words, not a thing, I just stare at her, at my reason.

As realization hits, her eyes go from sweet and playful to shocked then happy so fast I almost miss it. Then she utters a breathless, " _Oh_."

Our gazes lock and hold for what feels like hours but I'm sure minutes have barely passed. The tension grows and if you could see and touch it it would've burst through the windows by now. It's making my pulse pick back up because this tension is good, so damn good. The chemistry between us right now is so thick it's taking my breath away in the best way possible. And I know all these years have led to this moment. I also know it can be fucked up in the blink of an eye. I'm no good with feelings, never had a relationship or even dated, just fucked a couple times to get Merle off my back about being gay (who cares who people love but I am straight and wanted him to shut the fuck up) so I'm in unchartered territory right now. My instincts tell me to run, this is too deep too much for me, but I know that will ruin whatever this is between us before it even starts and I can't let that happen. From Atlanta to the prison we've lost too much and we can't sit around wasting time or losing chances.

Somehow during my inner thought process we've gotten closer than we were whilst eating and even though neither of us is ready to break eye contact I do so first as I need to watch her entire face while I slowly and gently tuck an errant curl away from her face and let my finger tips linger over her cheek. Beth sucks in a little breath but leans her face slightly into my touch while closing her eyes.

When her blue orbs, which are now mostly black from her blown pupils, open again the look of desire and happiness I see there gives me courage. I lean forward so our noses are now touching, my other hand finds the other side of her face before holding her neck so only my thumb touches her jaw, my other fingers feeling her soft curls at the nape of her neck. We're so close now -one of her hands is holding onto my bicep the other seems frozen on the table still- that I can feel her breath on my face.

Finally I lean in, eyes closed as are hers, and gently press my lips to hers. And it's like someone lit my body like a match. I'm on fire and I never want it to go out. One brush of our lips and I know that no matter what I tell myself about how she deserves better than some old man, I'll beg Beth to never leave me if I have to because I need this girl.

She must feel something similar because she sucks in another little gasp before opening her eyes, meeting mine and then her frozen hand comes to life and grabs my hair pulling me back to her.

Our second kiss is no brush of our lips. We're both pushing and pulling at the other to the point that I don't know who's in control. And I don't give a fuck either because I've never felt this good.

I lick her bottom lip before gently licking into her mouth and finding her tongue, tangling it with mine. This has her letting out the sexiest moan which meant I had to do it again and this time a little more forcefully which she liked even better.

We sit there devouring each other for god knows how long and honestly I could've sat there till we died from lack of oxygen and gone out a happy man. But I put her needs first and break the kiss to trail my lips across her cheek, over her jaw, then beneath her ear. This spot made the hand in my hair scratch at my scalp before pulling hard, all the while a deep sigh escaped her open mouth so I made another mental note of what she likes because I'm just winging it right now, taking in her reactions and learning her body.

I start kissing up and down her neck, dragging my teeth lightly before sucking and leaving a couple of marks on her skin. And that sight alone is enough to make me cum in my pants. Beth is marked and by me, fuck yes. As I continue to praise her skin she starts to move and I'm terrified that she has started to regret this or doesn't like something I've done but my nerves are calmed and my dick gets harder simultaneously when she pushes her way onto my lap straddling me.

Beth puts her full weight down on me, pelvis to pelvis and I know she can feel me between her legs since I can feel how damp she is through our clothes.

" _Fuck_." I breathe out, this feels too good.

" _Daryl_." she moans quietly and our eyes meet again.

If I thought we had chemistry before then we're just an explosion now. Our hands are glued to one another, our most intimate parts are touching and we're looking at each other like...I don't even know words to describe this locked gaze.

The only change is when Beth bites on her plump bottom lip, something she does often that always sends a jolt to my dick but it's even worse now that I know how soft, juicy and delicious that lip is. I want it everywhere not just on my own, but that can wait.

I gently pull her lip from her teeth with my thumb as I whisper, "That's my job now." Then I lean back in and suck and nibble on her lower lip until she starts rocking in my lap.

" _Ohh Daryl_." She moans before crashing our mouths back together.

And we're back to a ball of lips, teeth, tongue, hands and soft moans. That is until Beth starts moving her hips with purpose over mine and I feel myself losing control.

I grab her hips only stilling her not moving her and I slow our kiss down so I can softly pull away and rest our foreheads together. I don't want her to feel rejected because my present issue is the complete fucking opposite.

"Beth if we don't stop now I won't be able to." I tell her shakily and honestly.

"So? That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me." The little minx says, sounding breathless and with the sexiest smile on her face.

I can't help the little chuckle that escapes me.

"It would be far from bad but this shit happened fast and I don't want you to...no, I _refuse_ for you to think this is only physical for me. Because it's so much more." I tell her this before even thinking that maybe just maybe she only wants sex from me and nothing deeper. And fine my heart would break into a million fucking pieces but I'll still take her upstairs right now and make love to her all night. And then everyday until I die of my broken heart. That's a real condition right?

Just as I'm about to backtrack and apologize for coming on too strong (see this is why I don't fuck with emotions) I see her facial expression change. Instead of lust and desire only being present her head is now tilted slightly, her eyes are glassy and her swollen lips have curved into a blinding smile.

And I instantly feel hope again, hope that this firecracker of an angel on earth may just have the same feelings for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Review pleeeease. :)_**

Until wanting to be alone with Beth these past few weeks I've always been the opposite of selfish. Especially since the end of the world I've made it my mission to keep everyone safe, to put their needs first. And that's no different with Beth. All day everyday my thoughts are all about her, her safety, her health and more recently her happiness too. And trust me I didn't only dwell on my own confusing as fuck feelings because I'm selfish or because I didn't take her into consideration. It's also not because I'm a cocky asshole who just assumed she would feel the same. I'm just an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing.

For the better part of our time together I've been dodging my feelings and the intimate moments we would fall into. I'm not blind or that dumb. Sometimes when I would try to sneak glances at her I would find her eyes on me already. And no matter how long we've been in each other's lives I always expect a look of disgust, awkwardness or irritation on her face in those moments. Why look at _me_ any other way? Thankfully I was proved wrong each and every time as her beautiful face only ever held a smile and a look of inquisitiveness. Not surprising given all the questions she always has for me.

The looks, the subtle touches, our conversations were all part of the foundation I needed to grow a pair of damn balls and first think about how the hell I was feeling and then act on it. I didn't just decide I was probably in love with the damn girl and kiss her, fuck no. If I hadn't felt our chemistry, seen how she looked at me or how much I made her smile I never in any lifetime would've made a move.

My problem is that I'm so out of my depth here. I was just stuck on my own heart and mind and scared shitless about how strongly I feel for her that I didn't analyze the cues she was giving me past the fact that I was so damn lucky to be receiving any cues at all. Anyone could simply want to act on the primal feelings we all have, and I wouldn't judge her or anyone else for wanting to find pleasure and release in this god forsaken world we're stuck in.

And even though I never would've healed or come back from Beth only wanting one thing from me, when I on the other hand want to give her everything, I still would've thanked my lucky stars she even noticed me as more than just a good apocalypse companion.

All of this plays a part in the bone crushing hug I pull her into as soon as that smile lit up her face. My relief poured out of me in a gush of air and I can feel my eyes try to water. Damn, how do people have multiple relationships and shit, this is hard and confusing as fuck.

I pull back and my hands are on her face again bringing her mouth to mine for a soft yet deep kiss. Made my damn toes curl.

Beth breaks the kiss first and let's out a little chuckle before speaking, our foreheads resting against each other.

"I thought I was losing my mind. Thought maybe I had made up the times I swore I saw you looking at me or exaggerated how often you would make a point to touch me in some sort of way. Fought with my thoughts at night, kicking myself for even dreaming you might look at me as more than a little girl or a burden." She tells me.

I kiss her forehead before doing something that is tough as hell for me, I look right into her eyes as I speak.

"You have never been a burden, not for one damn second please never think that Beth. And you're no little girl, a young one yeah but if that didn't stop me from noticing you that first day on your farm years ago then you can only imagine how I look at you now." I tell her sincerely.

And she has the nerve to blush, after those kisses and that practical lap dance from a few minutes ago? But damn the pink looks good on her cheeks, makes me wonder how low that blush reaches...

I force my eyes up from her chest and back to her face before I rip her shirt off.

"The only reason I'm not a burden is because of you, you're the reason I'm still alive, helping me all this time, training me." She says.

"I trained you but _you_ had to put in the work and _you_ chose to not give up. Take credit." I tell her seriously.

Beth just nods and smiles at my demand.

She looks as though she's about to speak again but instead sighs and drops her head. It so unlike her I have to force myself to not panic.

I reach for her chin and force her to meet my gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as gently as I can manage, while my other hand rubs circles into her side.

"I don't want to push you, I mean I never thought we'd make it here and I don't want to ruin anything." Beth says.

"You couldn't ruin anything with me. You're the talker in this relationship, don't let me down now." I try to lighten the mood.

It semi works as she keeps eye contact and the side of her mouth lifts in a smile.

"Well, um I know we have a lot to talk about, you know, about us. Which is most important. And I know you said you had to stop but Idontwantto yet." She rushes out the last part. We need to work on her confidence with me, no more embarrassment.

I go to speak but she continues.

"I'm not talking about sex, I've never even had sex before so I'm not rushing that tonight but I want us both to at least be...satisfied." She shyly tells me.

Well, I'm about to find satisfaction in my pants if she keeps talking like that. And holy shit a virgin? Will she notice if I pinch myself because I have to be dreaming. I decide to tell her just that hoping to boost her confidence.

"Damn Beth, hearing you talk like that, it's like all my fantasies come true. Doesn't even feel real cause trust me I never thought you'd want me. And all I want right now is to make you feel good. Think you can cum like this?" I ask while moving my hips a little, not knowing her experience level or how much she knows her body. I'm pretty sure we can both act like teenagers and get off from continuing our dry humping.

"Y-yes." She moans out as I grip her hips and push myself up into her warmth again.

I know I should be doing the opposite of this, I should put distance between us and talk shit out first. But damn if she doesn't feel like heaven and life is too short to not do the first impulsive thing in my life.

"Fuck Beth." I grit out as she starts moving over me again and I put one hand on her waist and the other into her hair before kissing her soft mouth again.

While her hands are split between pulling my hair, in the hottest way possible, and gripping my shoulder with a strength I didn't know she possessed, my hand on her waist starts skimming the bare skin of her stomach. I slowly start raising my touches towards her breasts and when she catches on she pushes her chest towards me and utters a low "Please."

I don't need any further coaxing than that.

With one hand holding her neck my other one finally reaches her surprisingly ample breasts over the very thin material of her bra. I just graze her hardened nipples with my fingertips and I'm rewarded with an arch of her back and a deep moan mingling in our kiss. Beth's reaction gives me the confidence to massage one breast before pulling down the material hiding her from me and then rolling her bud between my fingers.

Somehow while all this is going on we're still able to keep a steady rhythm of our hips. Whenever she grinds down I push up, hard. The sensations this is causing, holy fucking shit I feel like I'm about to explode. And I am. And I think she is too.

Beth pulled away from my mouth once I started toying with her naked chest, scaring me for a second before she latched onto my neck, returning the attention I had given her previously. I'd never been kissed anywhere except my mouth (and one half assed, unfinished blowjob) and I'm again shocked at how goddamn amazing it feels. Not just because of where she's kissing me but how she's kissing me, like I'm special, as if shes treasuring me. Just as I do to her.

Beth's movements start to become frantic so I use slightly rougher hands on her breasts, meanwhile, she might be a virgin but I swear this girl's kiss alone could make me cum. The kiss is also making me realize how not only soft her lips are but talented too and I'm already getting excited for the other things we can try.

I know even thinking the word "luck" during a zombie apocalypse sounds stupid but honestly this is the happiest and luckiest I've been in my life. I have family, yes they're missing but I do know they're okay. And I have Beth, my own person to be myself with, my companion and friend and hopefully soon to be *more. I also believe in luck at the moment because I barely have more sexual experience than a schoolboy and she's loved every move I've made. If that isn't pure fucking luck, then what is?

Beth has seemed to respond to my "talking" during this fantasy come to life so I attempt to help her reach her high before I embarrass myself and finish first. Plus, this is one of the few scenarios in which I want to talk and express myself.

"Fuck yes Beth, you're so damn beautiful. Ugh feels so fucking good." I grunt out before attacking her neck again.

"Oh _Daryl_." She whines. And just like that the dirty talk turned on me because those two words in that tone have me right at the edge of the strongest orgasm of my life.

I was scared at first that if I touched any part of her that wasn't in a safe zone (neck, waist, hips, face, you get my drift) that I wouldn't be able to control myself. But seeing as I have had my hands on her naked tits for the last I don't even know how fucking long I feel strongly that I can do what I'm about to without losing my shit.

I press my thumb onto the crease of her jeans right over her clit and I apply pressure as she and I continue our dance.

And now I don't know who is making what noises or where my mouth ends and hers begins because we're both racing on that last stretch.

"Ohh Daryl, I'm cu-" And she gets there before she can even finish her sentence.

This is the only thing that can slow my own release for the moment, the sight of her orgasming, because of _me._ Head thrown back, mouth open moaning, back arched and her hips continuing their movements. One more rough jerk of her center over my aching dick and with a growl of her name I'm exploding in my pants harder than I ever have.

I grip her waist to stop her movements, before I have a heart attack, and then kiss her mouth. This kiss is different from the few others we've had so far. I can literally feel her closer, not physically, to me than before. I know I'm going to have to use my words more than I ever have before but when I lack vocally I can show her like this how much she fucking means to me.

When we finally pull our mouths away I can't help but smile.

"Wow." Beth breathes out.

"I know." I reply.

And then without another word or a warning I stand up with her in my arms and her legs instinctively go around my waist. I walk us upstairs to one of the two bedrooms we searched, cleared and organized to our liking. The others, and there were several, we simply took what we needed and closed them up. Even though we had all the rooms sorted by the end of our first full day here, we haven't slept in either of them yet. We've been taking turns on watch in the parlor or living room. However, after what we just did I think sharing a bed is the right move.

I'm still trying to piece together the dynamic of the previous inhabitants. As soon as I realized it was a funeral home, my mind thought of an old man or maybe an old couple running this place. I hate to ever say these words but, I was wrong. Even though, yes a couple did run it, they were seemingly pretty young. But almost every bedroom, of the 6 in total, were occupied and none by children, thankfully. I guess they were for the workers or perhaps some family members. The husband and wife were oddly almost the same sizes and builds as Beth and I. Definitely morbid to think about but in times like these those thoughts have to be pushed aside and instead survival must come first.

We made out like bandits with new clothes, jackets and boots. Beth has washed and dried everything of theirs and ours, including some blankets and towels we can squeeze in. It felt good this afternoon to be so prepared and stocked up. I don't know if anyone is up there but I've been thanking anyone who could exist for our new supplies and for the fact there's a manual water pump from a well because that meant Beth and, even I, were also able to clean up properly, a true luxury these days. We even went overboard and boiled some of the water over the small cast iron stove that was tucked away in the corner of the kitchen so our baths were warm. It was like a fuckin spa.

I gently set Beth on her feet in the would've been master bedroom, but I keep my arms around her waist, refusing to let her go. Mostly because I'm not ready, I'm scared shitless that as soon we leave our bubble of this evening that everything that happened will disappear, turn into a dream. I also keep her in my embrace because she wobbled when I placed her down and I can't let her fall.

I move one hand to hold her face and bring her close before speaking.

"Wish we could stay like this all night." I tell her.

"Me too." She sighs.

"But we need to get cleaned up." I murmur, we're so close now that my lips brush hers as I speak.

"Yeah you're right." She replies, sounding disappointed.

"We can sleep in here tonight if you want?" I ask her.

"Really? Yea, course I do." Beth answers, shocked.

Hell, I'm shocked too and I was the one who offered. Probably because we attempted to take turns sleeping up here last night, but in our separate rooms. Well, ten minutes in I walked over to her room, knocked on the door before letting myself in and told her I didn't think it was safe enough yet, some mumbled excuse about needing to do another few overnight watches before letting our guard down. Then I marched down to the parlor, hopped in my casket and finally breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her pad into the adjacent living room settling herself on the squeaky yet comfortable couch. The truth was, she has been in my line of sight all day and all damn night non-stop for well over a month now and I couldn't be away from her, couldn't not see her face, knowing she was alright, before trying to get some rest.

"Good. I'm going to get us some water and put it to warm up while I do a last check of the perimeter for the night. Can you get us some clean clothes and the bathroom ready?" I ask her.

Beth simply nods in agreement and then gives me a soft kiss on the mouth. I push a little harder before pulling away and heading downstairs. I needed a quick exit or we would've been repeating our kitchen fun right then and there.

Ugh, I didn't think this through, moving around as much as I need to with a sticky crotch is gonna suck. Oh well, fucking worth it.

I work as fast as I can getting the water into pots on the stove so I can take my time with my nightly checks. Everything is as it has been the past several nights we've been here. I can hear a walker somewhere in the distance but I can tell it's only one and leave it for now. I don't need much sleep so when I inevitably wake-up in a few hours I'll come back out and listen for it again.

The only ways in or out at night are through the back door past the kitchen or out the master bedroom window onto the lower roof then climbing down the side of the house. Might sound dodgy until you think about why you would need to leave that way.

Once I lock the main door and triple check the windows I take the last of the water, my bow and myself back upstairs. I can hear Beth humming to herself and it's the sweetest sound, well next to her moaning my name.

When I enter the bedroom I see clean clothes laid out for us both on that seat thing at the end of the bed, Beth calls is something but I can never remember. I also notice that Beth's shoes, socks and sweater are off and her hair is out, ready for her bath. How I wish I could join her in the large, clawfoot tub, but a man can only have so much strength in one night.

We just smile at each other as I make trips to fill the bathtub.

"Alright I think you're good to go. Gonna start loading up my own water, so take your time." I tell her.

I can tell she's almost as disappointed as I am that she'll be cleaning up alone but I also know she's very aware of the reason why.

"Thank you Daryl." Beth says, with a sweet smile on her face. Then she turns and heads into the bathroom and my heart stops.

I couldn't tell you if it was an accident or premeditated but the door didn't close all the way. It's barely cracked but it's open enough for me to see Beth, illuminated by the light from the lanterns inside.

She's resumed the soft humming of her song while mixing in her bath salts, soaps, oils and god knows what else she tried tell me about once. But then, oh then, she's up undoing her jeans and pulling them off, her panties didn't go with them and I'm not sure if I should be thankful or devastated. Next, she reaches for her shirt and that joins her jeans somewhere on the ground before she reaches for the clasp of her bra, that tease of fabric that was in my way less than a hour ago. When all I can see is her perfect bare back and panties I finally force my legs to take me back downstairs before I barge in there and make love to Beth on the damn floor.

I have demanded my mind to only focus on the mundane tasks of gathering as much water ahead of time as I can and then, when there's an aquarium full in the master bedroom, moving onto removing my socks and shoes in preparation for my own bath. I was so immersed in not thinking about a wet, soapy naked Beth, _fuuuck_ , in the next room that I have no fucking idea how much time has passed so I'm unprepared for the opening of the bathroom door and the sight of heaven on earth that greets me next.

Beth is standing just inside the bedroom in only a white towel, her wet hair sticking to her and she looks like she's glowing again from the light behind her.

We're both just staring at each other, not moving a muscle. The need to stalk across the room, take that towel from her and show her how much I care for her is practically blinding me.

Thank fuck she speaks first, always the calm voice between us.

"Um, you can just leave your dirty clothes in the bathroom with mine. I'll wash and dry them all tomorrow." She tells me, finally breaking eye contact to look back at the bathroom.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." I say, my voice extra gravelly with lust. I attempt a probably awkward smile because I can't touch her right now or my resolve will fully crumble.

I only breathe out a sigh of relief, that I held my composure, as I close the bathroom door for the last time after bringing in the damned water, bathing sure would be easier using air or some shit.

Beth has rinsed the tub out and placed some soaps on the table next to it, along with a clean towel. I don't deserve that girl.

I strip off my remaining clothes and place them with hers in the corner. I make sure to empty the pockets of my jeans and bring my Swiss Army knife over to the tub so I can make use of my straight razor. And not just for her, I've always kept myself, minimal down there. It's easier and how I like it and so what that it'll be nicer for Beth if and when we...damnit no, not going there right now. No time to jack off. I've been trying to get clean, not just Dixon clean, but really clean since being at the funeral home and shit if it doesn't take forever.

I soak, scrub, shave, rinse and repeat until I'm sparkling like in those cheesy commercials. I brought my clothes in here with me since I don't think either of us could handle another towel moment like before. Once I'm dry, I put on my clean clothes, minus my vest since Beth cleaned it as if it were a delicate artifact this morning, leaving it outside just long enough to dry and dispel any odors without ruining the leather. See, again, I don't deserve that damn girl.

When I step back into the bedroom I see Beth sitting up in the big bed, half under the covers while she brushes her long hair, well she's trying to at least. And I instantly relax once she's in my sight again, can you miss someone when they're in the next room?

I pad over to the bed and get in next to her and as I do she lets out the cutest frustrated huff.

"What's wrong?" I ask, even though I think I know the answer.

"Ugh, this damn hair is so long and knotted and fighting me and my arms hurt from trying to get through it." Beth huffs out.

I have to force myself to not laugh, I hate that she's upset in any way but she's like an angry kitten, so fucking cute.

"Here, let me try. Might be easier from a different angle." I tell her as I hold my hand out for the brush.

Beth stills for a moment, totally silent, before she hands it over. And only when I'm beginning to untangle her beautiful hair do I understand her previous pause, this is very intimate. This is the kinda shit couples do after being together, being in love, for a while. These thoughts stir up those new, scary and amazing feelings I've been having lately and I try even harder to be gentle yet helpful with my task at hand. Cause I'm one lucky bastard to be sitting here in this moment with her.

We don't say a word while I work through every knot and tangle of her golden locks. She was right, it did fight back and took me over 15 minutes to have it as smooth as silk. Beth uttered a thank you to me before braiding her hair down her back.

Once said braid had been secured, we both turn a bit so we're facing each other, knowing there's no more distractions to keep us from what we need to do, talk.

"Beth-"

"Daryl-"

And we both laugh at our jinx moment.

"C'mere." I say to her as I extend my open arms.

Beth scoots right over and places her head on my chest as her arms go around my waist. Propped up on all these pillows, holding each other seems the best way to have this conversation. Also, the fact we can't see each other's faces may give us both a little added courage.

Beth breaks the silence first.

"I noticed you too. Right away, that first day you all set up camp on my farm." She says.

I barely breathe, I would punch myself if I scared her off course of wherever this is going because so far it's my favorite story I've ever heard.

Thankfully she continues.

"I mean I was happy all of you were there, wish it had been under better circumstances but nonetheless I do believe everything happens for a reason. Always knew we could trust your group, for the most part, needed a little more time to make up my mind on each one of you. Started with you, seeing as I couldn't stop looking at you. No matter what you did or said I believed you were a good person, one of the best. Sure, you're an ass sometimes and even mean at other times, but you're not a mean person and you're definitely not a bad person."

I can't believe my fucking ears. This angel has been looking at and thinking of me for _years_? I musta died and somehow ended up in heaven.

"I had been with Jimmy for well over a year when the world fell apart and not once had he made me feel the way I did when I looked at you. Same thing with Zack. I tried to make both relationships work because in my mind it was laughable that you even knew my name so I just knew that you would never be interested in _me_. And when we hugged outside my cell that day, I knew what I felt for you was more than physical. I feel so safe, and content in that moment. Also felt terrible since it was the worst time to feel anything other than sadness."

Poor Zack. But you can't help how you feel. Like right now, I feel extreme jealousy over two dead teenagers because they got to be Beth's boyfriends.

"I was always so excited to get outside to the fence or to whatever training you had planned, partly because I wanted to help and learn but mostly because I got to spend time with you. And even though I miss Maggie so damn much I felt nothing except _better_ when I saw you at the prison that day it fell."

Me too, me fucking too I want to tell her but I just stay still and quiet letting her finish.

"I know how you see yourself and I hate that. I want you to see yourself how I do. Because being out here just the two of us has been simultaneously the best and hardest weeks. Being alone, just us is amazin. Having you start to open up to me, learning so much from you, not having to share you either. But then there was the fact I felt it would never be more. Like at the moonshine shack, I hated that we fought but you needed to crack that shell and just be honest and emotional. I also really wished I had the nerve to kiss you that day or hoped you would kiss me in that heated moment outside."

She takes a breath before going on.

"The disappointment each day that I was never brave enough to make a move and when you didn't do so either started to become so difficult. But I never wanted to push you or make you uncomfortable. And I still don't, more than anything I just want you to be happy, well as happy as possible. And I know that's not easy for you. So I'm going to tell you how I feel and we can just do whatever you're okay with."

My heart is racing waiting for her words.

"The truth is I want all of you. The good, the bad, the hard times and the beautiful times. I can't even be completely devastated at the world we're now in because it all brought me to you. And I can't imagine life without you now. You're truly one of the best friends I've ever had and I've also never felt chemistry with another human the way I do with you. I know it won't be easy but I'm here for it. Just tell me, and it doesn't have to be now, what you want and we'll work through it, together." Beth finishes and pulls away slightly so we can look into each other's eyes again.

I'm stunned silent and frozen for a moment, this woman, who has it all even at the end of the world, wants me? And in a deep way. The thought is hard to wrap my head around.

I'm still trying to make my brain and mouth work together when a single, uncontrollable tear rolls down my cheek. Beth's wipes it away and then I kiss her as I attempt to organize my thoughts, as I try to figure out how to tell her, that I'm head over heels in fuckin love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_To my sweet reviewers, you make my day! :)_**

I break our kiss and tuck her back into my chest before speaking.

"You met Merle, even lived with him for a while. And that means you knew the real Merle just from that time. It wasn't an act he put on for other people, what you saw is what you got with him, family or not. He wasn't a terrible person and I loved him regardless. Merle was the best person I had in my life (no offense to the dead but that ain't saying much) after my Ma died, when I was just old enough to ride a bike and had just learnt to hide in the woods when my Dad drank. How I didn't end up worse than I had before the walkers is beyond me." I say.

"Because you're strong, so strong." Beth whispers. I squeeze her tighter and continue, not knowing where I'm going with this.

"Maybe that's it. But you can see why I am the way I am. Took me a good year to fully trust Rick, and that wouldn't have been different if the whole handcuffing incident hadn't happened. I just didn't and still don't know how to act or be around other people. Was always just me and Merle and his "friends" that we would go to bars with or maybe crash with. I know I'm stubborn and get pissed real fast, too fast. But I just do what I know. I couldn't fucking believe people wanted to be around me, help me. And even though I wanted...want, to be a real part of the group I still would push everyone away sometimes, its my natural reaction. Until you." I take a deep breath and fiddle with the end of her braid for a minute, needing a break.

"I never pushed you away I just tried to keep my distance (kinda the same thing but not really, not to me) and for different reasons. And I'm damn lucky you ever spoke to me again after how I was right after the prison. But I had to keep you at arms length because I couldn't begin to understand what the fuck you was makin me feel and I really thought I would overstep if I let you get too close.

But it was so damn hard to keep doin that after we were alone. Having you all to myself, no distractions or interruptions from other people or the jobs we used to have. And I could feel you changing me, not in a forced way but making me a better person, calming me down. You made me believe that some good can survive and made me want to try to be good too." I take a breath before really jumping in feet fuckin first.

"I let my guard slip a little after the moonshine shack. Honestly, I only did it because I thought the same about you like you did me, that you would never want me, even if I was the last man on earth. A dirty, damaged, old red neck? You deserve so much better than me." I see her start to interrupt and place a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish, please." I plead. Beth sighs but settles and I keep going.

"That's what I think, m'sorry it upsets you but I ain't ever liked myself. But, I would never tell you what to do about shit like that, I wouldn't let my opinion make your decisions. When it comes to zombies and survival hell fuckin yeah I'll put you in your place. But no matter how much I know I should tell you to stay away from me, I won't. You've told me how you feel and I'll just remember what you said when the doubt comes. Especially cause I want whatever this can be between us to happen. I ain't ever had a girlfriend or even dated before so I'll fuck up but I know you can put me in my place. I won't always say enough or if I do it may be wrong but I want to try, try my damnedest to make us work. Cause the way I feel when I see how serious your face is finally writing in that journal, when you are so damn happy for yourself when you track something properly or how much care you put into everything you do, even setting up camp for one night you just make it _more_ and I know I want more with you, never want these feelings to go away. You just gotta help me." I finish and even though this beautiful girl opened her heart to me only minutes ago I'm still nervous outta my damn mind waiting for her to say something.

"You're not that old." Beth says.

And I bark a laugh. I've said more than I probably ever have in my life and she chooses that point to comment on first? I'm still smilin like a fool. Fuck I'm whipped.

"Really Greene? That's where you start?" I say trying to be serious but I know I'm failing.

"Well you always damn well bring it up. I kept track of everyone's birthdays at the prison so me and Carol could try and make their day special somehow. And Merle told us yours when he saw our book of dates and noticed it was blank next to your name. Anyway, your birthday should be coming up in a couple months and you'll be 32. And I went 20 right before the prison fell. 12 years ain't nothin, especially since age is only a number." Beth tells me seriously, definitely proud of her little speech.

I'm shocked Merle remembered my exact birthday but doing quick math and taking in what month it could be, my girl is right. I'm still too old and no good for her but hearing how damn adamant she is that this not be an issue I let it go.

Shaking my head and smiling I throw my hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright I get your point." I say.

"Thank you, now moving on. I'm no Casanova Daryl. I've had two boyfriends as a teenager and during the apocalypse. I'll mess up too. And even if we were both relationship experts we still need to learn what each other likes and dislikes. I'm just cracking the surface with you, no matter how many questions I ask. So if one of us fucks up the other person just has to tell them. You know what they say, communication is key." She says, little smart ass. Even if she is right.

"Yeah you're right. And don't cuss, turns me on." I say, dead serious.

"That's not a reason for me to stop." Beth replies.

Fuck she'll be the death of me, in the best way possible.

"Enough for one night. My old heart cant handle it." I tease. "Let's get some sleep, we need to make the most of our days here." I tell her.

"Yes Mr. Dixon." And the things those 3 words do to my body, holy shit. "But really, I'm so happy, happier than I've been in years. All cause of you. Night Daryl." She says and cuddles her way onto my chest.

"Me too Greene, me too." I murmur into her hair before placing a kiss on her crown.

I fall asleep quickly and deeply, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

When I wake-up I'm so warm and comfortable it confuses me. Usually I'm on the ground or recently in that not-as-comfty-as-I-originally-thought casket, without even a blanket. But today everything is soft and warm and smells amazing. Then it hits me, everything that happened last night. _Holy shiiit_. I look down and I'm lying behind Beth, her round ass pressed right against my morning wood. Yup it was all real. I want to jump up and dance for the first time in my life. I don't want to wake Beth though and also I can tell from the light in the room that it's later than I usually start my day and I have shit to do.

I carefully and slowly remove myself from her and instantly my chest tightens. All damn day in that bed with Beth wouldn't be enough. I make sure she's covered with the blankets and quietly grab my bow and shoes before heading downstairs. Everything looks and sounds in order as I put my vest and shoes on. I can see the sprawling yard, through the wooden planks on the windows, out the front is empty as usual so I remove my homemade locks and head out to the porch. Thankfully that lone walker seems to have moved on as I don't see or hear him during my entire walk of the grounds. Good, didn't feel like dealing with that asshole.

When I head back inside and reach the kitchen the house is quiet meaning Beth is still asleep so I go about our usual morning routine, happy she's getting the rest especially for that ankle.

I had just put out the fire for the oven after boiling some water (this place had cans of coffee and we treat ourselves with it and it's so damn good) when I hear her moving upstairs.

And my heart starts racing. I had been so busy this morning I hadn't thought about how it will be with her today. Fuck. What if she's changed her mind? Couldn't blame her but it'll be hell for me. Or will it be awkward? I'm no good with that shit. And waiting for her down here is torture. I want to try and I will try for her but I hope she can put me at ease at least for our first morning.

I busy myself getting some breakfast out on the counter next to the coffee while I wait the what feels like 14 hours it takes her to reach the kitchen. I contemplate meeting her at the bottom of the stairs but bitch out and just wait next to the table.

And finally she's there, leaning against the door way looking breathtaking. Her hair is out and brushed, so that's what took so long, and it looks like a halo. Beth's hair plus the morning light have her looking like a literal angel.

"Morning." She murmurs, a shy smile on her face. It instantly calms me. But there's something else there though, she's nervous, chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with her hands.

Of course she's nervous, just like me, probably scared I'll run from all the promises of last night. I need to reassure her.

"Mornin' beautiful." I say and with just one word I see her shoulders relax. She's kept her lip between her teeth though.

I stalk over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting my other hand in her hair.

"Thought I told you about this already." I murmur as I tug her bottom lip free and then kiss her, hard.

When we finally part we're both breathing heavy.

"Oh, um, sorry?" She says it as more of a question. What a devil, I'm going to have my hands full with her.

"I'll let it slide this time." I warn. "Ready for some breakfast? I'll wrap your ankle when we're done eating." I say.

"Yes please." Beth replies with a sunny smile.

She walks past me to the counter to plate up some of our gourmet canned food when I see them. Something only Lucifer himself could've created. For once Beth isn't wearing jeans but instead a dark green colored pair of I don't even fucking know what. They look like pants but as if someone painted them on her. They're so fitted and smooth and they make her ass look better than it usually does. Suddenly I can't breathe.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm standing right behind her pressing the entire length of my front to her back.

"Where did you find this torture device?"

I ask as I run my fingers along the back waistband of the so called pants.

" _Ohh._ Uh, I, uh found them here, they're yoga pants, very comfortable." Beth responds shakily, slightly pushing back into me.

"Well, at least one of us is comfortable." I tell her pushing right back, knowing she can feel how hard I am against her lower back.

Beth just moans and braces her hands on the counter. I turn her around to face me and attack her mouth with my lips and tongue. After a few moments I move my hands from her face and drag them lightly and slowly down her body until I grab onto her thighs. She gets the hint and wraps her legs around my waist, again, as I lift her up.

I walk us over the table and place her on it, her legs don't move from their place and I move one hand up to where her hip and the top of her juicy ass meet and the other is on her neck.

It doesn't take long for my mind to start screaming _more_! And even though I know I will take her on this table before we leave, right now isn't the time. Plus, more than anything I want to make her feel good and learn how the hell to do that.

I kiss my way back to her mouth from where I was showing attention to her neck and jaw.

"Let me make you feel good." I say into our kiss.

Beth's answer is a deep sigh and even deeper kiss.

I take off her shirt and am so thankful yet again for the new wardrobe she has because her bra is a little small for her and it's pushing up her chest in the best way possible. I attach my mouth back onto her neck, leaving another mark before moving to the tops of her breasts, covering them with open mouth kisses and lightly using my teeth. The way Beth is writing and panting tells me I'm doing alright so far.

When I reach her tight stomach I decide to do something I've never done before and hope like hell she'll like it.

I slowly start pulling down her pants kissing every inch of skin that appears, her lower belly, her hips and when my lips touch the side of her thigh Beth realizes what I want to do because she freezes. And so do I.

"Hey, you okay? We won't do anything you don't want to." I tell her from where I'm crouched between her legs.

"I want you to, so much. But it's just...I've never you know done, _that_ , is all." Beth tells me shyly.

Fuck I love being able to be her first for something else. It's the biggest turn on. The buzzkill is that I could be terrible since I ain't done this before either.

"Then we'll be each other's firsts. I ain't done this to anyone before. You gotta tell me what you like." I tell her seriously.

Beth bites her lip and looks me right in the eyes as she nods.

I take off her pants the rest of the way and throw them to the side and then kiss my way up each leg starting at her ankle and ending at her inner thigh. By the time I've kissed up her second leg she's quivering. I slowly remove her tiny excuse for underwear, they're enough to have me ruining another pair of pants, giving her time to stop me in case she's changed her mind.

When they're discarded with the pants I sit in the kitchen chair and finally look at the sight that is Beth Greene's pussy. And holy fuck I could worship her daily.

She's wet, I can see it from here, her lips glistening so pink and perfect. I stop staring long enough to look at Beth's face (god, her laying open for me on this table, hair hanging off the edge and breasts heaving is the most glorious sight I've ever seen, so far) for one last confirmation she wants this. Our eyes lock again and I know she wants this as much as I do.

I go on instinct and start by licking her from her entrance to her clit with the flat of my tongue.

"Ohmygodohmygod." Beth starts whispering and her hips fly up so I put an arm across her lower belly to hold her still.

I repeat this a couple of times and then circle her clit with the tip of my tongue.

"Daryl!" She half yells.

Her reactions so far have put me at ease and also given me a confidence boost that I won't royally fuck this up.

I part her lips with my free hand and suck gently on her clit and shit she tastes so damn good. This has her legs slightly shaking around my head.

I test the waters and move down to her entrance before licking and probing her hole.

"Yes god yes." Beth pants.

She's soaking so I think she can handle my next move. As I latch gently back onto her little nub I slowly push one finger inside of her. She pauses for a second before letting out a long, deep moan.

Fuck fuck fuck she's so tight. I can feel my finger stretching her and it takes a couple push and pulls for me to get knuckle deep.

With her hands pulling my hair, her mouth repeating my name, I work my finger in time with my mouth and in minutes I can actually feel her inner muscles tightening around my finger. I can barely hold her still as her legs start really shaking and she's moaning non-stop. Then I feel it from the inside out. Her orgasm. Her pussy locks onto my finger, squeezing it so hard I feel it on my cock too then her body stills as a gush of her juices run down my hand.

" _Daaaryl."_ She moans one last time.

I lick her clean, savoring every drop before grabbing her panties, (thankfully my throwing is shit when I'm pre-occupied and I don't need to move to reach them) and partially redressing her before pulling her into my lap. Beth is groggy and cute in her post orgasm bliss but she still throws her arms around my neck and kisses me, tangling her tongue with mine and she has to be tasting herself. And fuck it does things to me.

"That was amazin, think I blacked out at the end for a second." She tells me against my mouth. And she's completely serious.

" _You're_ amazin." I tell her then bury my face in her neck. Even at the end of the world she always smells so damn good but today she smells like me too and it's making me harder, if that's possible.

Beth starts shifting and doesn't even leave me time to wonder what she's doing because in the next second she's undoing my belt with quick hands. She's popping open the button of my jeans before I can even react and put a hand over hers.

"You don't have to. I never expected anythin, this was about you." I tell her meaning every word.

"I know that but I want to." She says, looking at me through her lashes. Well, this won't take long.

I shift us a bit so she has room to finish undoing my pants and then help her to pull them down slightly, my cock springing free, I think boxers are a waste of time.

I hear her sharp intake of breath and look at her face to see if she's alright. Beth's eyes are the the size of saucers and her mouth is open in the perfect shape of an "o" as she stares at my length. When she doesn't move to touch me or say a word I speak up.

"Beth..." I say gently.

She blinks a couple times before clearing her throat and meeting my eyes but only for a second before she averts her gaze to her lap.

"Sorry. Just. Wow. I've never seen one so big. Not like I seen much but still. I don't think we'll fit together." She tells me, blushing.

I put my fingers under her chin and lift her head so she's looking at me again.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'd never hurt you, _ever_. And we're not there, yet. So, later, if you still want to then we'll make it work. If you don't, then that will work too. Okay? And you don't have to keep going now either." I reassure her, or at least hope I do. I know I'm bigger than most, learnt that early on having a brother then in the shitty locker rooms at my school. And yes Beth isn't only small but a virgin and I'm scared as fuck about hurting her but I don't want to dwell on that right now.

Beth's face is instantly happier and the lusty look her eyes held before is back as well as she leans in and kisses me.

"This all feels like a dream. Too good to be true." She murmurs.

"We sure as hell deserve some good in our lives." I reply.

And instead of saying anything back she gently wraps a hand around my aching cock. And as an unneeded reminder of how slight she is, her fingertips don't even meet when she holds me.

"Tell me if I do it wrong." She says against my mouth.

I can't speak, she hasn't even moved her hand yet and I'm almost fuckin there. There's no way she could do this wrong. My only response is a throaty growl and resuming our kiss.

My tip has been weeping since the minute I made her cum so Beth has enough lube right from the start. After she gathers the pre-cum from my head she finally starts moving. At first her strokes are cautious and then she grips me just a little harder and starts really getting her rhythm going. Might be a virgin but she ain't totally innocent.

"Fuck, ain't gonna last long." I say when she moves her sinful mouth to my jaw and neck.

She's the one touching me but my words have her moaning through her kisses. Beth then starts rubbing her thumb over the head of my cock on each upwards pass of her hand.

I can feel my balls tightenin already. Never feels this good when I touch myself, not even fucking close.

Then Beth brings her mouth back to mine, her tongue finding mine immediately, while her other hand tentatively cups my balls for a second before squeezing.

And that's all it takes. Somehow there's enough blood left in my brain to not let myself cum all over her, not yet at least, and cover her hand and my cock with the rag from my pocket. My back is straight as a rod, my hips moving on their own and I pull my lips away to moan out her name.

I respeat her feeling from last night.

"Wow." I breathe.

"I know." She replies through a smile.

This girl has me throwing all my instincts to the side. Instead of starting our day, for real this time, we're sitting here, wrapped up in each other's arms, foreheads together, no words being said. Is this cuddling? Never thought I could stand someone touching me like this for any length of time but the thought of her letting me go makes my chest hurt.

When it comes to Beth motherfuckin Greene all the walls I've spent years building are just crumbling to dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**To my reviewers, especially UltimateBethylFicList, you all give me the biggest smiles ever, thank you. :)**

 **Oh and don't hate me for the ending, I promise the next chapter has already been started.**

It's crazy to me how everything and nothing can change at the same fuckin time. Doesn't make sense? You're tellin me.

Not even three full days ago the earth stopped moving when I finally felt Beth's lips on mine _and_ she told me she wants me. _Me_! Only took the world endin for me to find happiness but I'm a newly selfish bastard that doesn't mind that fact so much. We've also slept together, just sleepin and spooning (Beth called it that, it's a weird phrase, I don't look like a spoon) the past three nights. Obviously those are the big changes. And the orgasms, the mind blowing fuckin orgasms we've shared.

Even after all of that though, we're still just us. I mean I guess she's my girlfriend? The title seems stupid during the apocalypse and it's also an insult because it just doesn't seem like _enough_ compared to what she means to me. But I'll take it, it's more and better than just being her friend.

We spent the rest of our day after our pre-breakfast fun doing our separate tasks. We know that we still have to be alert, even after everything that has changed and happened between us.

Beth cleaned and started drying all our clothes and went through the food we had left, taking inventory. She also, against her will, rested her foot for a few hours because we both need it to heal properly and quickly.

I still was on edge about that stupid fuckin walker. The house was covered on all sides, split 50/50 between woods and cemetery. Not easy terrain for the undead. Plus, where this place is located ain't easy to get to. When we found the walker that caused Beth to -fuck I can't even think about that animal trap gripping her, I thought I would throw-up or pass out or both when I saw her falling- get injured we hadn't seen any for miles. Hopefully I'm just being paranoid but that didn't stop me from walking every inch of the property and a half mile into the forest. Took me a while but I found the not as tough path the walker must've come through, also found some possum or skunk guts so at least I know why it came our way.

We both cleaned up before dinner and went to bed early after locking the place up. Other than holding her in my arms and some kissing we didn't touch each other how we had before. Didn't worry or upset me, we both know that we don't have to be that intimate all the time. Doesn't mean we don't want to just means that it'll happen when it happens.

We lay in bed that night making a plan to venture a few miles away from the funeral home the day after tomorrow. We need to do some runs while we still have this place to come back to. No point going where we came from since we know all it's got is a whole bunch of fuckin nothin.

The real winter months will be here in the next several weeks and we're already shit out of luck when it comes to how many hours of daylight we have. That fact paired with not wanting to push Beth's ankle means we need to be up early and will only make it about 4 miles. We need to be able to get there, hopefully find somewhere to scavenge and get back before dark.

Luckily, I don't think Beth's ankle is truly sprained. Obviously no human is supposed to get caught in an animal trap of any kind let alone one that's been out there for God only knows how many years. She was wearing enough layers that it didn't cut her skin but I still think the metal teeth themselves did the most damage and more bruised her entire ankle than anything. Still, I can't push her too far or too hard but I need to know how well she's coping so when we do finally leave, because that day is coming fast no matter how much I wish it wouldn't, we both need to be aware of where she's at and how much she can handle.

We decide, just before falling asleep, that tomorrow will be an easy day. I know some self taught physio from the early days of my dad's drinkin. You can only go to the clinic so many times before social services are called and even if I had been taken away I knew I eventually would end up back home to get the beating of a lifetime. Not worth it. So after a couple visits to the nice clinic, with the pretty nurse who kept chocolate in her scrubs I tried to remember every single thing she did to my sprained wrist or ankle. There was no going back there for anything but broken bones, and dad was smarter than to do that. Yeah, fucking depressing as hell but came in handy then and it's coming in handy now.

Before I wrap Beth's ankle tomorrow I can do some exercises on it and hope to hell it helps push her recovery along. Will also have to organize our belongings and hide them somewhere in the woods, probably a tree in case everything goes to shit and we only have time, if we're lucky enough, to run back and grab the bags. I found a rucksack in one of the bedrooms, type that people use for backpacking all over the world or some shit. Well, for me, (hold onto your hats, here comes sob story number two) sometimes over the years those kinda bags carried every single thing I owned from clothes and shoes to food and my toothbrush. Again, sad now equals helpful when it came to fitting everything that we could possibly need into that bag for when we leave this place.

The only downside to sleeping with this beautiful woman in my arms is oversleeping, something I ain't ever done. I'm still up before most, the sun barely beating me, but I'm not used to this and it's making me edgy. We need to have a strict schedule tomorrow for our run so I can't be dreaming and losing daylight.

My worry and irritation about this disappears when I look down at Beth. She is sprawled across my chest, her leg thrown over mine sleeping peacefully. I watch her for a few more moments before somehow untangling us without waking her.

I set about getting ready for the day, leaving out breakfast and hot water then head outside to do my checks and maybe catch a squirrel or other furry critter who could make for a better meal than we've been havin.

I'm slightly relieved but mostly really fuckin disappointed to see Beth dressed (back in jeans) finishing her breakfast at the table when I get back to the house. _You have shit to do, gotta prepare for tomorrow, keep your focus on the run and out of your dirty mind for one goddamn day Dixon!_

"Hey angel." I say to her as I squeeze her shoulder and kiss the top of her head on my way past her to get something to eat.

"Hey you. Done your checks already?" She asks with an almost confused but happy expression on her face.

I didn't even realize what I had called her until I saw that look in her eyes. Fuck, was that too much? She seems happy but in all honesty that pet name was gonna stay under lock and key in my mind.

"Yeah, still quiet out there so didn't take long." I respond as I sit down next to her.

Beth simply leans back in her chair, nodding before slowly sipping her coffee while I eat. When I'm done she stands up and reaches over, I'm thinking for my plate, but instead she touches my face making me look at her. Then she kisses me softly square on the mouth before pulling away just enough to talk.

"I'll never _ever_ get tired of Daryl Dixon callin me angel." She murmurs against my lips.

I let out a small chuckle and kiss her again.

The rest of the day flies by way too quick. I ain't ever been nervous about a run but tomorrow has me biting my damn nails down to nothin. This is the only downside to having Beth with me alone, I'm so fuckin worried about her, always am, but it's worse tonight. It can't just be the fact she's mine now. Can it? Maybe it's that paired with the fact I've admitted to myself and to her how I feel. I can't just fuckin can't think about losing her, I would lose myself. I have to stop these thoughts right now, I know she can handle herself and it's really too fuckin bad if I'm worried, we're still going out, we have to.

We're both quiet before and once in bed, Beth either feeding off of me or maybe feeling something like I am about our run. No matter how much I love our talks I'm happy for the silence tonight, so I can refocus. I've never had to deal with so many thoughts and feelings, even with the group, on top of surviving. My racing mind at least tires me out and we both fall asleep quickly.

I wake before the sun and make sure everything is ready to go so all Beth has to do is get ready and eat. We go over our rough plan as we eat and then she plops down on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. I place my own tightly around her waist and we sit that way for a good while, not needing words.

I hide our main bags in a tree at the furtherest edge of the forest from the house on our way to hopefully find somethin, anythin.

Hours later I know we've walked over two miles, the good parts of this fact bein that Beth's ankle isn't complaining and we haven't dealt with more than a handful of walkers. The bad part is that we ain't seen shit except some scattered houses that weren't worth a second glance. Fuck!

A half hour later I'm just startin to think about when to turn around and head back, when we see it. Ain't much but it's a building with almost all it's four walls and it's whole roof, might as well be the Taj Mahal.

A garage.

One side is a little beat up but probably from weather and the elements, but it ain't terrible and walkers can't get in.

"Let's check it out. We'll find the main door, I'll go in and clear it you cover me out here." I tell Beth.

She nods but looks skeptical. Her and everyone else that has passed this place. That's because a garage wouldn't seem like much to most people, especially all these years after the turn.

No the cars ain't going to work and no there's probably no gas left. But when I was older and Merle went on his walks for months or was back in prison for drugs and I had some time on my own most of it was spent in a garage like this. Cause when Merle wasn't around I would always have a motorcycle. It was usually old and beat up and that's why I spent most of my time at a garage making friends with the mechanic and everyone else that worked there, even sometimes doing the odd jobs that I could, either for some cash out or to pay off the work on my bike.

I know that there could be a stash of slight weapons, camping gear and tons of snacks. The men that own these garages and their friends or family that worked in them spend a lot of their time here. There ain't much around this area so this garage probably serviced multiple nearby counties and tons of traffic means lots of hours put in here. The blood sweat and tears the families put into these businesses showed and the hours they spent here meant they tried to make the best of them so this could almost be like a second home. It could also be completely picked over already or filled with walkers on the inside but my gut tells me to at least have a look, maybe a vending machine is still intact maybe some staff lockers are full of odds and ends, who fucking knows but this garage is huge and I think that we could find something here.

We make it inside with no excitement. The inside is trashed but the dead walkers seem to be the explanation for that. On the bottom floor is mostly the garage area itself, separated by a wall and I can see now that this eventually leads out to the damaged side of the building. The rest of the bottom floor was a reception and waiting area. We spend a good amount of time down there looking over some of the tools, they can come in handy or even be a good weapon and I was right, there's several vending machines. Not a lot left in them and they might be expired but with all the chemicals in those processed shits, can't be any worse for us now than before. There was even some small bottled waters that we make room for after drinking half of them right away.

There is another level upstairs that only seems to cover half of the building so we make that our next and final stop. When we get up there we see it's the main office, probably for the owner, and the staff areas. No need to inspect the bathrooms, the kitchen and lockers didn't have much but a couple of good knives and more damn snacks. I know we've been here for a while and even though we're not in a rush yet I want to get through the office quickly and start our journey back.

We definitely saved the best for last, this was for sure the owner's space, personal trinkets everywhere, a big storage closet that did have some simple camping items in it, seemed like he tried to clear out his crap before making a run for it unless he's one of the walkers downstairs.

For some reason I start to feel rushed and anxious so when I start looking through the drawers of his desk I pull them out and everything ends up everywhere. I look over to Beth and see her raise her eyebrows at me but since we don't usually talk during these runs, so we can listen out for living or the dead, she doesn't say a word.

When I get to the last drawer I finally find the real jackpot. A gun. Fully loaded and with two extra rounds of ammo. I had just put these away when I hear it. Voices. Beth and I's gazes meet and she's paler than usual, if that's possible. It seems like some of the damage made its way around this side the building as well and the window has cracked and the walls are starting to crumble from the vines outside so we can hear the voices pretty clear. I know they're coming somewhat from the same direction as us. That doesn't worry me, there were several roads leading to the main one that we ended up on to find the garage. What worries me is the fact that they're not only all male voices but there's at least six of them. This is why I had that rushed feeling, this is why I felt the need to throw everything all over the place cause the more ransacked this place looks the less likely they are to stay long. For this many of them to still be around these days they can't be that fucking stupid so they wouldn't spend any real time here let alone the night.

I break my gaze from Beth's and look around wondering what the fuck we are going to do and where we are going to hide. We can't on take on six men. I would take on as many as I could just to get her out of here but that stubborn little devil would never leave anyway. I look up and that's when I see it. A decent sized vent cover. This building is big enough that we'll probably be able to fit in there and worse comes to worse maybe even crawl through and escape that way but for now I'd rather just try to wait them out.

I don't even need to say anything to Beth, she has followed where my eyes have landed and is already moving over there. She quickly glances at one of the chairs in front of the desk but then thinks better of it and waits for me to hoist her up to the vent so she's able to pry off the cover quickly and, for the most part quietly, before she pushes both bags inside and then her self with my help. I pass her my bow before somehow jumping up the entire way on my own, climbing in and putting the grate back in place. Luckily, we haven't left any trail behind that we have been here and any mess we've made will hopefully just deter them from staying too long or looking too hard.

Even though I know for a fact they can't see us in here and we ain't making any sounds, my heart is still racing a mile a minute and I have to slow it down because I want to hear what they have to say, listen for their plan or get any idea of what they're up to so I can figure out how the hell to get us out of here.

It feels like days have gone by before they finally get inside the garage and with the open plan layout and the dead quiet of the world now we can hear every word they have to say. As soon as they start talking I thank my lucky stars that we got in this fucking vent so fast because they are not the type of men anyone, especially women, want to encounter.

"Knew this place was a fucking waste of time, just a stupid auto body shop." One man says.

"Len, no one asked for your opinion. We have to stop anywhere we see, you never know what or who could be inside for us." Another man says.

That one sentence has my stomach rolling. There's no _good_ reason you would want to find strangers in abandoned buildings during the apocalypse.

"Claimed!" The first man almost yells, maybe they are dumb.

There's a few mumbled cuss words before they keep searching downstairs.

"We need to find a soft place to sleep or a warm body to take because it's been too long since I had either." Len says.

All I see is red. I look at Beth and her eyes are wide as saucers. I will protect her at all costs, I swear it.

"Let's hurry this up, we still need to find somewhere to crash tonight." The second man orders.

"I'm going upstairs. Who's coming to help?" Len asks.

One of the other men grunts an affirmative and then we hear the two sets of foot steps on the stairs.

They ransack the kitchen and staff area, making way too much fuckin noise, before coming into the office. I think both Beth and I hold our breath.

"Joe is wasting our time making us check every damn building we pass. I don't need a fucking stapler. I need a drink and a bitch." Len spits out.

"Don't talk shit about Joe, are you stupid? If he heard you that'd be it." The other man says.

"Whatever you pussy, lets get this over with." Len responds.

The two men rip the office apart as well, not finding anything and both of them mumbling and complaining about it the whole time.

Beth and I are like statues, not moving and hardly breathing, she has her knife in hand and I have my crossbow loaded and ready to fire at any second.

"Not even a fucking bag of peanuts. Come on, let's get out of here." Len grumbles.

We listen to the two men retreat downstairs and join the rest of their group. They all complain about finding hardly anything worth keeping and thankfully decide to leave.

"Alright men, lets make the most of the remaining daylight. We need to find somewhere to sleep and maybe even more than that." Joe chuckles.

I have to force myself to not gag.

We stay exactly as we have been since we climbed in here and listen to them moving around and leaving for a good twenty minutes. Most of that time the garage is empty and quiet but I'm not ready for us to try and leave yet, don't feel confident in how far away they've gotten.

When it's been almost an hour of silence I finally remove the vent cover and slowly get out, motioning for Beth to stay put.

I look over the railing to the downstairs and see nothing, same when I peak out the broken window to the road outside.

I go back for Beth and our things and lead us downstairs and outside into the woods. It's easier and safer, from walkers, on the road but I'm more concerned about the living right now. If those disgusting excuses for men had seen us...seen her... _fuck_! That is not an option, not fuckin happening.

No matter how rough the terrain could be or the higher risk of walkers we stay inside the tree line the entire way back to the funeral home. Even though we move quickly, I pause often to make fuckin sure I read the signals back at the garage correctly and that group is heading in the opposite direction of our temporary home.

We were lucky to head out a little earlier than I had hoped to this morning so that paired with the fact that Beth's ankle is almost back to normal and that the garage was located in that exact spot, we make it back to the funeral home in good time with extra daylight to spare.

We head straight to the tree with our shit in it and we stay there a while, catching our breath and taking in our surroundings.

That group of filth has ruined any calm I had going on and I make Beth do my perimeter check with me except it takes me triple the amount of time it usually does. What's that saying, I left no rock or twig unturned. I inspected every outline in the dirt, looked up every tree we passed and literally touched every piece of wood that boarded up the outside of the house.

I wasn't necessarily worried about them coming, I know now they definitely headed in the opposite direction but there's a reason such a big group of loud, stupid assholes are still alive after all this time. They're ruthless, soulless and have no regard for anyone but themselves. I still believe there's good in the world, it's standing right next to me every day, and it's also in the members of our group but if Joe and Len and the other pieces of shit they were with can survive I'm sure there's other people cut from the same cloth out there as well.

It's almost dark by the time I let us inside the house. I stop Beth at the bottom of the stairs and leave our things with her while I check out every piece of damn dust in the place. We had gotten water while we were outside so I set that to warm and even put out food. I know my adrenaline is racing that's why my my hands won't stay still but maybe I'm avoiding her too. Taking way too long to go and get her. For once she's doing exactly as I say and hasn't moved from her spot. We also haven't said a word since before we got in that vent. I'm being an ass by this point, we need to talk or cry or god knows what so I force myself out of the kitchen to face my feelings, to own the fact that I've never been so scared of losing someone ever in my life until today.

I make my way to the staircase, resting down my crossbow before standing right in front of Beth. Man, if looks could kill the one she's giving me right now would have me six feet under. I don't know where to start with words and I'm not sure if she wants me to touch her and I couldn't bear it if she dodged my hands, so I just stand there. Not for long though, the fire burning behind her gaze turns into a full blown wildfire in mere seconds.

"Daryl what the fu-" she starts but before she can finish her question I drop to my knees in front of her, wrapping my arms all the way around her petite frame and burying my face in her stomach.

"M'sorry." I mumble against her skin.

Beth pushes herself into me and hugs me around my head and shoulders.

"It's okay, we're okay... _I'm_ okay." She reassures me.

I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding as Beth lowers herself to her knees as well. We wrap our arms around each other, every part our us touching from our foreheads to our knees.

"I would you know, miss you so damn bad if you were gone Beth. And I can't I just fucking _can't_ do this without you. Hearing those pieces of trash talking, remembering how the living are worse than the dead, it's too much." I say.

"I'm not goin anywhere Daryl. I said that when I was drunk, for the first time ever, don't hold onto it. You'll

never let anything happen to me and I'm pretty tough myself you know. And most importantly I need you, not for your trackin, huntin or fightin, I need all of you. Your attitude, your touch, your words, your jokes that are surprisingly funny, all of it. And even though I'm scared too and I can't even think about that group from today, we'll be fine. We'll keep going, surviving and living. That's a promise." Beth tells me, her voice barely above a whisper.

What Beth said does something to me, my heart calms yet races at the same time but for a different reason than earlier today. And my jeans are uncomfortably tight. She has said to me what I feel for her, and I'm so relieved to know this _thing_ between us isn't one sided and also I'm so happy. Who thought I could feel that after the shit storm of a day we've had.

"No one has ever meant anythin to me. But now you mean everythin." I tell her before crashing my mouth to hers.

Beth responds immediately, matching my eagerness and then some. Our hands are everywhere. Hers are split between tugging my hair and gripping my shoulder and I can't help one of mine from grabbing her ass to pull her impossibly closer while my other is holding her face.

Somehow she breaks the kiss to leave hot, wet open mouthed kisses down my neck and under my ear. And my mind is screaming _more, more, more!_

I'm about to take her right here on the floor when the sound of hissing comes from the kitchen breaking the sexual haze that has clouded my mind. Oh right the damn water.

I think we're ready to take that step, our days aren't promised and we need to be with each other completely, even once before our time runs out. But not like this, I want to take our time and make sure Beth enjoys it.

I force us apart just a bit and give her a quick kiss.

"Was heating some water for the bath. Let's turn that off and eat, we need it." I tell her.

Beth has the nerve to pout at me, actually push out her lower lip at what I said before huffing out a breath and getting up.

"Fine. But we are far from finished here Dixon." She says over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen.

Yup she'll be the death of me.

We don't bring up what happened today. Instead we talk about our plans and the fact we need to start preparing to move on from here in the next week. We only touch on the subject mainly deciding we need a map so we can try to find out where the fuck we are and where we can go from here. After that we just fall right back into place, having general chit chat? I guess. Never had any before Beth but I look forward to her stories and telling her some of mine.

She offers to clean up the kitchen and organize our things and tells me to bathe first tonight. Not huge on bathing but with Beth and I getting so close I don't mind it now. Almost look forward to it.

I get enough water for us both and take my time in the tub tonight. We might not be ready for sex yet but I need her in some way tonight. To feel her and know she's safe.

I head into the bedroom when I'm finished and clean clothes are waiting for me but my girl isn't. My heart sinks for a split second before she appears through the door brushing her hair and humming some song.

"All yours." I say with a smile.

"Thanks." She replies and pecks my cheek on her way past me to the bathroom.

I throw on the clothes that were on the bed, just a tee and sweats, but it's bedtime so I don't think anything of her outfit choice for me, then my boots before doing our nighttime checks. I want to be back in that room before she's done.

Everything downstairs and outside is quiet and normal and I finally feel myself start to really come back from the edge. I'm back upstairs and in the bed a good while before Beth is finished.

She comes out of bathroom just like last time, in only her towel, her hair hanging down in damp curls, except tonight I know her clothes aren't out here. I'm about to ask her if she wants me to leave or get her clothes for her when she does the last fuckin thing I ever thought she would.

Beth slowly makes her way towards where I am now sitting on the bed with my feet on the ground and stands between my legs. All the blood has rushed to my cock and I'm too stunned to speak or move.

Then, Beth drops her towel to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**UltimateBethylFicList your reviews make me want to update faster! Love hearing from all of you guys, I will especially love it on this chapter...my first smut, well of _this_ nature, if you get my drift. Be kind to me if you do review and I hope you enjoy. :)**

Maybe we never made it outta that garage because this isn't real, this must be heaven.

I say that because Beth is standing between my legs, looking right into my eyes, completely naked.

" _Fuck_ Beth." My brain can't process anymore words. I'm just staring at her, drinking her in from her head to her toes.

At least what I said seems to have affected her in a good way seeing as she bites that damn bottom lip of hers and shifts on her feet so her thighs rub together.

Finally my brain starts working properly again and I grip one of her hips, pulling her towards me, she gets the hint and straddles me. Oh shit, this was the best and worst idea ever, I can feel how warm she is through these damn pants since that's all there is separating us. Sneaky devil, that's why she left these clothes out for me. She planned this. Beth Greene is seducing me. This realization makes me harder, if that's possible.

I hold Beth's face between my hands and kiss her deep and slow, tangling my tongue with hers. I don't trust myself to touch her anywhere else before I know for sure where she's going with this.

"What do you want Beth?" I ask her gently, locking my gaze with hers.

"You. I want you Daryl." She answers immediately.

"You sure? We don't have to yet." I can't believe the words coming out of her right now so I have to make damn sure she's ready.

"I'm sure. D-don't you want to?" She asks, her gaze falling from mine.

Good job asshole, made the girl feel unwanted, again. Stupid stupid stupid!

I put my fingers under her chin so I can see her beautiful blue eyes.

"Course I do angel. I've never wanted anyone or anythin how I want you so fuckin bad right now, shit, how I've wanted you for _months_." I tell her and for added effect I gently push my hips up into hers so she can feel just how much I want her and it makes her eyes roll back in her head.

"M'sorry, I didn't want you to second guess this but I had to make sure you're ready, make sure you really want me. There's no goin back, this ain't just sex Beth, for the first time it'll be _more_ for me." I say.

Beth strokes my face as she speaks.

"I've been sure about you for a long time Daryl. This is just the next step for us. And I wouldn't want anyone else to be my first." She tells me.

The good side of cumming in my pants right now is that I'll last longer once I'm inside her. But all jokes aside we gotta take our time here no matter how fuckin difficult that's gonna be. Most importantly I have to try my best to not hurt her and also I really do need to bust a nut before we have sex or it'll be over before it begins.

I kiss her again, my tongue looking for hers as I carefully push back on the bed and lie down, bringing Beth more on top of me.

When she starts moving her hips against my length I roll us over so I'm on top of her, in between her thighs.

Beth starts to push my shirt up and I know she wants me to take it off. Mostly I want that too, I want to feel her naked chest against mine. But of course I'm worried about those damn scars that mar my back. The latter causes me to pause for just a second but Beth catches it.

"I've seen them before Daryl. Remember, they're who you _were_ not who you _are_." She murmurs against my mouth.

Fuck I don't deserve her. She doesn't pity me, she wishes this hadn't happened to me I know that, it's just who she is. And she wants me regardless, she doesn't look at me differently.

I let out a low moan before practically ripping my shirt off. Beth's hands go right to my scars and she traces them as our mouths continue to fight for dominance and as I start to press my hard length against her warmth.

Just as I was about to pull my mouth from hers so I can kiss my way down her tight body she softly pushes on my shoulder. Worried that I did something wrong or that she's changed her mind, I stop moving against her and go to move away completely, but Beth grabs my hair, keeping our kiss going as she pushes me again. My dumb ass finally understands she wants me on my back again so I roll us over to our original position, not knowing what exactly she wants.

Beth moves herself off of me and is now on my side, leaving no time for me to be disappointed as she goes straight for the waistband of my pants and starts tugging them down. Between us, we have my sweats around my ankles and then on the ground in record time.

Beth grasps my cock in her small hand, using confident strokes and I'm already half way there. She's now kissing her way over my chest and its all so new and feels so damn good it takes me a beat too long to realize just how low her mouth is going.

When I finally break through the fog of pleasure, I feel her warm breath on the leaking tip of my cock.

"Beth, you... _fuuuck."_ I try to stop her but before I can get the words out, her mouth wraps around the head of my length and sucks me clean. It takes all my power to not push myself deeper into her hot, wet little mouth.

She looks up at me through her lashes, from between my legs and asks, "You were sayin?"

"Jus that you don't have to. No matter how fuckin good it feels." I pant out.

"Good thing I _want_ to then." She says with a sexy smirk.

Instead of going back and sucking me, this time she licks the underside of my cock from my balls to my tip. And I already feel my orgasm building.

"Oh fuck baby I ain't gonna last long." I warn her.

Beth grasps onto the base of me and starts bobbing her mouth up and down, taking more of me each time until I hit the back of her throat. Instead of gagging she's moaning right along with me.

"Yes Beth, fuck so ugh good." I growl out as I rest one hand gently on the back of her head.

Then Beth is humming around me while our eyes meet, her mouth full of my cock and that's it.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Beth." I tell her, giving her time to move.

But my girl just keeps sucking, and the next time she takes me in all the way, I'm cumming in long, hot streams down her throat.

"God Beth _fuckin_ _hell_ , _yes!"_ I shout.

She slowly drags her mouth up my length, cleaning me of every last drop and releases me with a soft pop.

As soon as she frees me, I pull her back up to my mouth and wrap my arms around her, squeezing tight as I taste myself on her tongue.

"Sure you never done that before? Cause it was fuckin amazin." I tell her honestly.

Beth giggles before responding. "I'm sure but never thought I'd like it so much."

Does this girl really not know what her words alone do to me?

I flip her onto her back and latch my mouth onto one breast, sucking her pert nipple into my mouth and gently using my teeth against her while my hand is kneading the other. Beth is mewling and tugging my hair already.

I continue to show attention to her chest while slowly caressing her body with my free hand until I reach her sex. Fuckin hell even her inner thighs are wet.

"Haven't even touched you yet and you're soaked for me." I murmur against her chest.

Beth just moans in response while pushing her chest into my face and her pussy towards my hand.

I know what she wants, I circle her clit with my thumb until she's gyrating and then slowly push a finger inside of her. She tenses for a moment but then spreads her legs wider and lets out a whimper.

I kiss my way back to her mouth and then insert a second finger into her tight pussy. I curl my fingers after a few more strokes and this has Beth instantly arching her back.

" _Ohhh_ my god Daryl, do that again, p-please." She moans.

I alternate between just pumping my digits in and out of her and then curling them, caressing a little bundle of nerves I can feel inside her. While she's lost in the feelings I'm givin her, I take a page outta her book and move down her body. I remove my thumb from her now hardened nub and replace it with my lips, sucking on her. Beth inhales sharply and digs her fingers into my hair.

" _Shiiiiiit!_ So...oh...good Daryl."

And I'm hard again.

In no time I notice Beth's breathing become quicker and feel her inner muscles start to tighten around my thick fingers.

A few more strokes, a deep pull of her clit into my mouth and she's cumming all over my hand and face.

"Daryl, Daryl, yesss." She moans as her orgasm starts.

I continue to gently touch her knowing she'll be sensitive but wanting to prolong her pleasure. When her legs fall to the side and she lets out a long breath I make my way back up her body, hissing when my cock rests on her warmth.

Beth pulls me in for a kiss before asking. "Wow Mr. Dixon, you tryna kill me?"

"What a way to go." I chuckle in response.

Our laughter was an instant reminder of our current position and any giggles quickly change into gasps and moans.

"You sure you're ready?" I ask her one more time.

"Yes. Make love to me Daryl." Beth says.

She'll never have to ask me twice.

Keeping my weight on one forearm I capture her mouth again while using my other hand to rub my aching head along her slit, gathering her wetness. This alone has us both practically shaking.

I line my length up with her entrance and move my thumb back to rub her clit, then I start to push inside of her. And she's so damn tight I swear my eyesight is blurring. Only half of my cock is inside of her and I feel her tensing, it breaks my heart and makes me freeze.

"Beth, you alright? I can stop, just say the word." I soothe, well hope to soothe.

"No, don't stop. I'm fine, just keep goin slow."

So that's what I do. I distract my own mind blowing fucking pleasure and kiss every inch of her I can reach and I never stop the attention on her clit, hoping that will help to relax her even a little. And after a few minutes of torture (because watching her face tense in pain while I'm experiencing something I never have before, something so fucking good I don't know how I haven't ruined this and cum already, is torture for me) I'm finally inside of her to the hilt.

We both let out a deep breath and relax slightly.

"Don't move yet, I just need a minute." She whispers.

"I won't angel. Couldn't even if I wanted to, you feel so fuckin good wrapped around me I need a minute too, to catch myself." I tell her honestly, for some reason she doubts how much I want her and that is going to change and fast.

We both needed more than one minute and several pass us by as we're connected in the most intimate way possible, touching and kissing each other wherever we can. And then Beth moves her hips up just a bit and we're bothing moaning into our kiss.

"Oh my _god._ I-I think I'm ready for you to move, if you are." She pants out.

I wrap one of Beth's legs around my hip as I pull all the way out of her and slowly push back in until I'm balls deep. I hear Beth's long moan and then a sound somethin like growling and it takes me a second to realize it's me, I'm so lost in the feelings and sensations coursing through me. Nothing in my entire life has felt this fucking good.

I repeat this a couple times before I start sucking on Beth's neck, leaving new marks on her pale skin, and then her nipples while I push my cock as deep as I can go and start slowly circling my hips, pushing harder each time.

" _Ohh_ Daryl yes. Feels so good, so good." Beth moans as she starts to tremble.

I capture her mouth with mine again, she has to cum first and if one more word leaves her lips right now, I'll come undone.

I hitch her leg a little higher and then go back to massaging her clit before continuing slow deep thrusts my of cock. I'm been moaning and growling this entire time, almost not believing pleasure like this exists. But I know I need to go outside my comfort zone once again cause my words will help push her over the edge...alright I'm at least hoping like hell they will.

"Fuck you're so tight baby, so ungh wet, feels so damn good. I'm gonna cum soon, need you to cum for me Beth." I whisper into her ear before pulling her lobe between my teeth.

And that's all it takes.

"Yesyesyes _Daryl!!"_ Beth half yells as her back arches, her nails drag down my back and her pussy grips my cock so hard I see stars.

Two more thrusts and then I'm pulling out of her warmth and cummin all over her taut stomach, calling out her name as my release rushes out of me.

I quickly wipe her clean with my shirt and then lay down on my back, pulling Beth onto my chest, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while the hand of the other traces her back.

"You alright angel?" I say into her hair just before kissing the top of her head.

Beth shifts and fold hers arms on my chest before resting her chin on them, my fingers keep caressing her, I can't seem to not be touching her skin.

"I'm _fine_ Daryl, you didn't hurt me. As for the sex, I didn't think it was possible to have an orgasm like that, thought it was only in the movies. It was amazing, _you're_ amazing." She tells me, making my heart feel like it's jumpin.

"Neither did I. Ain't ever cum that hard or felt that good."

"I love being your first for things, makes me feel, I don't know, special I guess? That's silly ain't it?"

"No it's not, not at all. I'm not good enough with words to say properly, how fuckin _good_ I feel when I think about the fact I'm the only man that's been inside you. That will _ever_ be inside of you." Shit, I hope that last part wasn't too much, it just came out, it's how I want, no, it's how I _need_ things to be but maybe she doesn't want that.

"You mean that?" Beth asks, sounding hopeful and a little scared, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Course I do girl. I ain't never wanted to be with another person my whole life. I was just stuck with my family and don't get me wrong I love our group but this is obviously different than how things were with them."

"How?" She pushes. I can see she needs this from me. My own words telling her how I feel. Here goes nothin, I'll try my best.

I start off light, hoping to make her smile.

"Well, I've definitely never slept with anyone, even Rick no matter what the bathroom stalls said, in our group." That gets me the dazzling grin I was hoping for and even a little giggle.

"I have never looked at any female in our group, hell, not before or after the turn either, the way I look at you, never dreamt of a woman before or fantasied about one. Never drove myself crazy from wanting someone so damn much but also tried so hard to talk myself out of my feelings, reminding myself you're too good for me. Ain't never wanted to touch anyone how I've touched and how I'll keep touchin you. Sure as hell haven't cuddled another human being before. And most importantly, I ain't ever been this happy." I tell her. I leave out how I've never loved or been in love with someone at all, and especially not how I am with her.

"This would've been a more fun round of "Never Have I Ever" than the one we had." She jokes and we both laugh.

But she still looks a little unsure. Of what I don't know. Then I remember how she's so quick to think I don't want her, yeah yeah I know I don't always help that situation. Still, the way I know she catches me looking at her and what we've been doin these last few days should have her skipping around singing and gloating. I'm putty in her hands pretty much 24/7 without much effort needed.

So I try to make her feel better by continuing to talk, telling her truthful facts she might already know, something I didn't think I was too good at but it seems to ease her mind. Strange girl.

I bring my free hand up and cup her face.

Then I decide to fudge the truth a bit at first but my past experience was so short and damn awful it might as well be the truth.

"I've never had a blow job, never cum in my pants, never shared a bed with a woman, never kissed someone the way we have been, never had someone kiss me in the places you have, never let anyone touch my back, never had a pet name for someone, never worried about someone else more than myself, never thought about someone else more than myself, never cared about someone else more than myself, none of it, not until you. Sometimes it all made me bitter in the past when I thought about it, but now I know I was just waitin for you." I tell her, hoping my lack of finesse doesn't hinder how much meaning is behind my words.

Beth's eyes started to get glassy half way through my little speech but her mouth was also in a permanent smile so I wasn't concerned, I know she can be a happy crier.

When I'm finished speaking she pushes her way up to my face and kisses me, soft and sweet, just like her. Then she pulls back but only enough to just see my face when she speaks.

"I remember that day we lost Zach and you called us a "damn romance novel" and it made me sad, because we weren't one. Not even close. I knew my expectations or ideas on love might've been a little out of reach since I grew up reading all the time and romance was my favorite. But still, seeing my Mama and Daddy being so happy no matter their bumps in the road, I really thought that kinda relationship and love was out there.

And then came along Jimmy. He was a darlin and deserved better than what he got. But there were no butterflies, no romance and most importantly he didn't feel like my best friend and I believe that quote, "love is friendship set on fire".

Pretty much the same with Zach. He at least made me laugh more but I could feel that what we had wasn't _it._

It felt impossible to find what I had always hoped for, what my sister found without even trying. It felt impossible with or without the end of the world.

I never dared let my hopes get high enough that the stirrings of feelings you always brought to the surface would be reciprocated, the disappointment when they weren't would've been too much to get past. And honestly, I thought you and Carol were something for a long time and the sting of that hurt for longer than I'll admit.

That's why my first reaction is often thinking that you don't feel the same because I still feel like this is a dream." The words flow from her easily. I could listen to her speak all day, she's so damn smart and her voice soothes me in ways I didn't even know I needed.

"Why?" I copy her, pressing for more of things I never thought I would want to, let alone need to hear.

"I feel strong with I'm with you, and independent yet safe. I feel beautiful when you look at me and I felt confident enough to walk outta that bathroom earlier because of you. I feel lighter than I have since that day with the piece of glass at my farm. I feel comfortable and as if I can be myself. I've thought of you as my friend for a long time. And I never thought the tough, strong, older archer who could've been with anyone woman he pleased would choose the small blonde who no one thought could even carry her own weight."

We just stare at each other for a few moments, soaking in our exchanged words.

"We're laying here just talkin and I'm hard again so never _ever_ doubt that I want you and your body. All the damn time. One look is all it takes sometimes and I can feel the chemistry between us. As for my feelings for you, I ain't good with words but I'll try and always remember that no one has been this close to me, not physically and sure as hell not emotionally. And I ain't ever needed anyone like I need you. I won't be the last man standing cause I could never go on without you." I say before giving her a soft kiss of my own.

"Oh, and Carol and I were just friends, never anything more so let that go." I tell her.

Beth blushes and nods before speaking.

"Then you have to never say or even think again that I'm too good for you. You're one of the best people I've ever known and you're all I want and need." Beth says firmly.

I throw my hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright alright, I will, I promise." And I mean it.

Beth has a proud smile on her face as she hugs me around the middle and then buries her face in my chest, inhaling deeply. I feel cherished in that moment and it's almost as good as that last orgasm.

"I want you again. You ready or too sore?" I ask, my cock is aching already and I hope she's okay because this could be a long night.

"I'm fine. I need you inside me again." She purrs.

"Shit Beth, I can't handle when you talk like that." I groan before rolling us so I'm hovering over her.

"Mmm I'll have to keep doing it then." Beth says before crashing her mouth to mine.

I start by giving my attention to her breasts sucking and lapping at one while my hand kneads and massages the other. But my length is already flush against her warm, wet slit and fuck it feels good.

"Need to find condoms on the next run." I murmur against her chest.

"They're all probably expired by now. I never had a normal cycle before the turn, let alone now, sure you noticed. Nothin wrong with me, just how I am. We'll be fine, I can always work out what days we shouldn't, well, do this." Beth responds, breathily. I had picked up on the fact she wasn't lookin for womanly products every month and I'm relieved to know she's alright.

"Good. I don't want anythin between us, feels so good bein inside you raw." I tell her, two can play the dirty talk game. And it's an easy game when it's just the truth.

Beth's low, breathy moan tells me my words had the intended effect.

When Beth pushes my shoulder this time I automatically lie down and bring her on top of me, never breaking our kiss.

That is until I feel Beth shifting and grasping my cock in her hand, lining it up with her wet entrance. Holy shit Beth wants to ride me.

" _Fuck._ You sure you're not too sore for this position?" I pant, truly concerned.

Beth sits up fully and I follow, needing to be close to her in every way.

"I'm sure Daryl, always wanted you like this." She says as the tip of my length touches her warmth making us both gasp.

"This is the first time someone's ridin me." I tell her, locking my gaze with hers causing her to gasp again.

And we keep our eyes on each other's as Beth slowly lowers herself down onto me.

When she's fully seated on my length we press our foreheads together, trying to catch our breath. Beth feels even tighter like this and we both need a minute, just like before.

"Oh my. This is so different, sooo good. You feel even bigger like this." Beth groans out.

That little minx is using her powers for evil. I have to squeeze my eyes shut, take a deep breath and count to thirty just to calm down.

" _Fuck_. I know. You're so damn tight." I moan.

Thankfully she doesn't respond, instead she flexes her hips slowly, testing our new position. And that one movement has us both gasping and cussing, respectively.

Beth then wraps one arm around my shoulders and back while the other is still resting on my other shoulder for leverage before pushing up on her knees, causing my cock to come out of her and then pushing back down, taking all of me back inside of her.

"Holy _shit_." I growl.

Beth's bead is thrown back and the sexiest noises are coming out of her.

I keep an arm around her middle, holding her to me and move the other to her ass, grabbing and squeezing her supple cheek.

After repeating the motion a few times, Beth then keeps me deep inside of her and rocks her hips, hard, in a circle over mine and I start pushing my own hips up to meet her.

We're both panting and moaning, her hand has left my shoulder to pull at my hair and mine has let go of her waist to rub her clit. Our mouths are everywhere, from each other's lips to my neck, her nipples, anywhere we can reach.

Beth starts riding me faster and harder and the sound of our skin slapping against each other is echoing in the room.

"Look at me baby and don't stop." I demand.

Beth's eyes meet mine and her pupils are fully blown, her already plump lips are open mid moan and swollen from my kiss and the sight of her almost pushes me over the edge. I want to kiss her again but more than that I want to see her face as she cums.

I push up a little rougher than I had been before and at the same time I gently pinch her clit. Beth screams (as loud as is safe) my name and then I feel and see her orgasm hit. Her whole body goes rigid, her face just pure ecstasy and her pussy milks my cock so many times I couldn't count. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

After watching her come undone, I grab her ass with both hands and then roughly thrust up into her heat erratically a handful of times before spilling deep inside of her. Not the smartest move but fuck it felt good and I trust she knows her body.

" _Daaaryl!"_ Beth yells and I feel her pussy spasming again, not as intensely as before but still. My own release caused her to cum again, shit I'll be ready for round three in no time.

Our heads drop to each other's shoulders, our breaths coming out in pants. After a few moments I bring my hands to Beth's face, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks before kissing her mouth.

"Fuckin wow angel." I murmur against her lips.

"I know, my hearts still racin. Didn't think it'd feel so good when you came inside me." She replies.

"Beth, fuck, give an old man time to recover. I'll be hard again while I'm still inside you if you keep talkin like that." I growl against her lips before kissing her hard.

"I'm not sorry but I'll let us rest." Beth smirks.

I help her to slowly rise up and off of me and when my half softened cock falls from her warmth she whimpers and I sigh in disappointment. I feel immediately cold and I fucking hate it. But the sight of my seed running down her inner thighs has me almost plunging myself back inside her heat. Instead, I never let her get completely off me as I lay back and hug her to me so she follows and is cuddled on my chest in one fluid movement.

After I somehow maneuver the blanket over us I go back to caressing her back while she traces unknown shapes on my chest.

"Think it's always like this?" She asks.

I think about that for a minute before responding. I never thought _this_ even existed until not too long ago and I sure as hell don't think it's the same for everyone but for us, well, we're different.

"For us I think it will be. I'll never get tired of you, not your talkin or thousand questions, I'll always wanna hear you singing. Definitely won't ever get tired of taking you whenever and however I want." I answer her.

"Mmm I agree." Beth replies sleepily and when I look down at her next she's out.

I lay and watch her for a while, hardly believing this is real but thankin my lucky stars for her.

I drift off to sleep not long after, too spent to dream.

Sometime later I wake-up a little confused since I have no fuckin idea how long I'm been out. Still dark, so hasn't been too long. Beth is fast asleep on my chest and I soak in her naked body and peaceful face before carefully getting out of the bed and throwing on my sweats.

I head downstairs to chug some water and eat a granola bar, I feel like I've been starved, which is saying a lot these days when meals aren't always consistent, guess that's good sex for you. Next, I check everything out and thank god all is quiet and normal. I take another bar and some water upstairs for my girl.

Beth is still out for the count when I get back upstairs but she's moved to lie on her front, this caused the blanket to shift and I now have the most beautiful fuckin view of her round ass.

I don't want to disturb her, well not yet but since these sweats are tented at the crotch it may not be long before I wake her, so I gently crawl back into bed and try to relax while I wait for her.

I must've dozed off again and when I wake up Beth's back is to my front in our spooning position. She needs to eat somethin and I need her again so I start running my fingertips along her arm and trail kisses over her shoulder towards her ear.

"Hey beautiful. Brought you some water and food." Beth starts stirring and turns her head toward mine, giving me a drowsy smile.

"Thank you, I'm starving." She says her voice thick with sleep.

We both sit up against the headboard while Beth eats and again we simply fall right back into how things always are, just talkin and being ourselves.

"How you feelin?" I ask gently as I take hold of her free hand.

"Little tender but in a good way." She answers, shyly. I want to laugh, how can she be shy after what we've done? But I'm too relieved at hearing she's alright, I would've died from blue balls and never touched her again before putting her in any pain.

"Good, was worried about you."

"What did I do to deserve you Daryl Dixon?" Beth whispers just before kissing me.

Crazy girl, asking even crazier questions.

The kiss turns from slow to bruising, our breaths coming in pants and our teeth clashing in seconds.

We both fight my pants back off before I pin Beth to the bed beneath me and one of my hands finds her soaking center. I slowly push a finger knuckle deep into her while massaging her clit.

"Please Daryl please." Beth moans.

"What baby, tell me what you need."

" _Oh god._ You. I n-need you inside of me."

" _Fuck_ Beth." I growl into her mouth.

Then I rise up on my knees and grab both of her legs, bending them at the knee and pushing them towards her chest before lining my cock up with her entrance and pushing all the way inside of her in one thrust.

" _Ohmygod!_ " Beth moans loudly.

"Holy _shit._ " I groan.

I can't reach much of her from this angle but the way she's spread wide open for me and how I can see exactly where our bodies are joined makes up for that.

I don't give either of us any time to adjust as I pull out of her all the way before slamming back inside of her, hard.

Beth doesn't leave me anytime to worry if that was too rough because she's got the sheets balled up in her fists as her head is thrown back in a long moan and I can feel more of her juices runnin down my cock.

Beth then follows my gaze which is switching between her face, the way her breasts are jiggling with every thrust of my hips and then down between us, watching my thick cock disappear into her tight pussy. And when she sees what I see, Beth whimpers and then props herself up on her elbows to get an even better view

"You see angel? We fit together perfectly." I grunt out between my harsh thrusts.

"Yes, oh god yes, perfect. Daryl... _harder."_ Beth begs.

Beth likes to be fucked. Yep, definitely died and somehow ended up in Heaven.

I grip her legs a little harder and spread her open even more for me before picking up my pace and pushing into her tight heat so deep I hit another bundle of nerves inside of her all the while making the headboard hit the wall.

"Daryl, right _there_ , fuck." She moans as her whole body trembles.

Hearing such a dirty word come from Beth's mouth has me biting the inside of my mouth to stop my own orgasm. I musta found her spot, gotta remember this cause I've learned that there's nothin better than bringing her pleasure.

I make sure to keep my thrusts deep and hard in that exact spot and I circle my hips against hers, rubbing against her clit each time. It doesn't take long for Beth's moans to turn to whimpers then yelps as her back arches and her inner muscles start spasming. I'm barely holding on so on the next flex of my hips I pound into her hard enough that the paint chips off the wall behind the bed. That does the trick and Beth starts chanting my name as her pussy grips my cock harder than it ever has. Her orgasm seems to go on forever, not like I'm complaining. I stop my thrusts and leave my length deep inside of her and just slowly circle my hips, helping to bring her down gently from her high.

When her inner muscles finally loosen their grip on my cock I slide my hands down to her thighs and only seconds later I (begrudgingly) pull out and cum on her stomach again, shouting her name as I do.

Like I said, I trust Beth knows her body but other than the one offs we can't risk her gettin pregnant when it's just the two of us. If things were different...shit am I really thinking this? Shouldn't be too much of a shock seeing as a lot of the dreams I've had of her she's smiling down at me, my head in her lap as I rub and kiss her slightly swollen belly. Round and pregnant with my child, _our_ child. Those dreams had me wakin up out of breath with tears in my eyes, it hit me harder each time how much I fuckin wanted that dream to come true. Now is not the time though.

I clean her up with my now soiled shirt and then I bring her into my arms, as always, and tuck her hair away from her face as I kiss her full lips. Other than moving her mouth against mine she's just a lump of Beth.

"Beth, baby, I wasn't too rough was I?"

"Hmmm? No, god no Daryl. I won't break you know. That was, I don't even know the words to say right now. I still feel tingly."

That last part makes me chuckle. It was indescribable, it was that fuckin good.

"Alright tingles, lets try to get some more sleep."

"Mmmk. Good night my Daryl," Beth tells me and kisses my tattoo, right over my heart, making it skip a beat.

"Night angel." I whisper back and hold her tight, maybe too tight but I feel like she's the glue that I needed all these years to help hold the broken pieces of myself together.

I drift easily back to sleep and this time I dream of a little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you to everyone that has followed and/or favorited Golden. That means so much to me. And to my favorite reviewer, I was laughing out loud and smiling at your last review. It honestly helped me to push this chapter out since it seems traffic is slowing down for this story. :( Keep favoriting, following and reviewing please! Also, I used some lyrics from Shawn Mendes' song "Crazy" since I'm currently obsessed with it._**

 ** _Enjoy! Xo_**

When I wake next the sun is shining through the planks on the windows and I feel like I slept for a year I'm so rested. Feels fuckin great and a little strange.

The next thing I realize is that for once Beth and I aren't a tangle of limbs and that feels damn awful. Beth is only a few inches away, lying on her back, arms above her head, hair splayed out like a halo. My literal angel on earth. Looking at her like this, her naked chest on display, since the sheet is barely hangin onto her hips, her long lashes brushing her cheeks, her breathing so even and deep, makes my heart clench. She's so beautiful and damn perfect and she's mine. I never thought I would find a place in the world let alone find someone of my own.

I feel slightly guilty at where my thoughts head next because it entails waking her up. But I know I can make up for disturbing her slumber.

I pull the sheet away from her body completely and have to suck in a breath at her naked form. She's so fuckin sexy it makes my cock so hard it aches.

After crawling down the bed, I grasp her calves and gently massage my way up her legs. When I reach her thighs I pull them apart, resting her legs over my shoulders. Beth has been slowly waking up this whole time but she must've been hibernating since she's still not fully coherent.

That changes the second my tongue makes contact with her clit. Beth's whole body comes to life and a breathy moan leaves her lips.

"Good mornin beautiful." I pull away to say.

"Mmm." Is Beth's only response as her fingers find my hair, her eyes still closed.

I slowly push two of my fingers inside of her and latch onto her clit, licking and sucking until she's bucking up to my face.

" _Daryl!"_ She sounds wide awake now.

After I add a third finger inside her and alternate sucking her little nub and then giving her hard, long licks with the flat of my tongue it doesn't take long before Beth's thighs on either side of my head start trembling.

"Oh _god,_ feels soo good Daryl." Beth pants as her inner muscles start gripping my digits.

One more curl of my fingers and Beth is coming undone, moaning long and loud while her juices run down my fingers. I continue to gently rub and lick her while her breathing goes back to normal.

As soon as Beth lifts her head I do the same, our gazes meeting, and her eyes are so full of lust my cock actually twitches. It's so intense I don't feel the need to make sure she wants me inside of her just as much I need to be.

I keep one of Beth's legs over my shoulder as I rise up onto my knees and slowly push inside of her warmth, groaning the entire time. I'm so turned on from going down on her I have to recite all 50 states just to keep my mind busy enough so I don't cum immediately. Beth was tense around my cock for the first 30 or so states so once I compose myself I check on her. She'll always be my first priority and concern.

"Baby, you alright? Could feel you tensing up."

"More than alright...just...almost came again."

Fuck, we need another 50 states to distract me.

I start with slow, deep thrusts and at this new angle I'm already seein stars. This won't last long but with the way Beth is writhing and whimpering that shouldn't be an issue.

I pick up my pace, pounding into her hard, my balls slappin against her ass. I hit somethin deep inside of her, her cervix maybe and before I can even think to reach for her clit Beth yells my name, her pussy milking my cock, causing my own orgasm.

 _"Beth!"_ I shout as cum deep inside of her. Couldn't help myself, in this new position it felt wrong to pull out of her, ruin our connection. And yeah sue me, maybe ever since breaking inside of her for the first time, I can't help but see her with a small bump where her usual flat stomach is, behind my eyelids every time I close them.

I don't know when my dreams turned into these intense thoughts. I can hardly believe I might subconsciously be tryna get Beth pregnant. I've never once thought about being a parent, with my family it ain't surprising. But this girl came into my life like a damn hurricane and turned my world around by 180 degrees. Hell, let's be honest she made my life worth livin instead of just survivin, showed me what it's like to have hope and to be happy. I know it's the end of the world but if we can make or find what we had at the prison then there's a chance at having some normalcy again.

Plus, I ain't stupid I know it's not always easy to knock a girl up. Glenn started turning away the condoms we found on runs months ago and since he can't keep nothin quiet he proudly told me that him and Maggie wanted to try and have a baby. And before the flu hit, as far as I know, Maggie wasn't with child.

More than any of that though, I realize, I'm not ready to share Beth yet. It would be hard enough with our family but at least they're grown and have their own wants and needs. But a baby is a 24/7 deal and for now I want her undivided attention.

I'll have to somehow bring up the topic of babies to her. How the fuck you squeeze that into the conversation is beyond me but I'll figure it out, just not today.

These thoughts pass by in matter of seconds and when I stop my racing mind I hold onto Beth's leg that was on my shoulder as I somehow lie down, turning us to face each other while resting her leg over my hip and keeping my now soft cock inside of her before finally wrapping her in my arms.

"I keep wanting to say that was the best sex of my life but each time is more mind blowin than the last." Beth says, still catching her breath.

I chuckle as I tuck her wild curls behind her ear. "Can't fight you on that one."

"So, you going to let me outta bed today Mr. Dixon?"

Fuckin hell, those two words have my cock trying it's best to come back to life already.

"Not if you call me that again." I groan.

Beth blushes and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

I lean forward, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, tangling our tongues and sucking her bottom lip into my mouth before pulling back.

"I think we could venture out of the bedroom for a while. A bath would be good for your muscles." I say and move my hips slightly, proving my point that warm water is what she needs.

" _Ohhh_. And food we need food." Beth rasps.

"Mmm yeah we'll have some, shit, brunch? By the time we make it downstairs after your bath."

"I want you to bathe with me though." Beth pouts.

Fuck, I ain't ever had a bath or shower with anyone but my damn self. This was supposed to be for her to ease any pain she might have. But I can't deny her and fuck knows I don't wanna either.

"Then I will." I say before kissing her again.

The kiss has my cock growing inside of her and not long after, I pin Beth beneath me and make, slow yet hungry love to her, taking my time bringing us both to ecstasy once again.

After we've calmed from our latest high I go and get the bath prepared while Beth just relaxes and it feels so damn good taking care of her.

Once the tub is filled with hot water and her fancy bath crap I go to the bedroom to tell her. Beth stretches like a cat before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand up. I say attempt because she promptly falls right back down onto the mattress.

"Woah. My legs feel like jelly, don't think I can walk yet."

"I'm got you." I say as I make my way to her, swinging her into my arms like that day in the kitchen.

I lower Beth into the tub and slip in behind her. This is somehow more intimate than anything we've done in the bed in the next room. I lather the one wash cloth we could find and start massaging the soapy matieral over her skin. During this time I also vow to not take her for the rest of the day, I think fuckin her until she can't walk means we need a break.

Our silences are no longer awkward, haven't been since after the moonshine shack, so we just sit quietly while I wash her for a while. Unsurprisingly, Beth breaks the silence first.

"I wanna tell you something but I don't wanna upset you." She all but whispers.

Shit, what on earth could she want to tell me? Can't be that bad given our current situation, naked and wet in a tub together and all.

"You can tell me anythin." I tell her honestly.

Beth takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Every time we fall asleep or are separated for a while, well ever since the other night I mean, I get scared that when I see you again you'll have changed your mind. Not want me anymore, not want _us._ And the stupid part is, you haven't done anything to make me feel that way, thats why I feel so bad even bringing it up. But if we want this to work we should be honest, right? Even about the tough stuff." She says sounding unsure about her own words.

I don't know what the hell I expected to come outta her mouth but that wasn't it. I'm not upset in the way she thought I would be, I'm upset that Beth has been worried or nervous, especially because of me and didn't say nothin. But who can blame the girl for having those concerns after knowing me for so many years, after how shitty I treated her our first few days alone after the prison.

"Course we gotta be honest. And you shoulda told me sooner, I hate that you've been upset. Kills me when you're not happy." I realize I need to take my own deep breath before trying to make Beth feel better. Hopefully I'm at least getting better and not worse with words.

"I know I ain't given you much faith before that I can do this but I'm been trying real hard. I promise, you and me is all I want. I ain't scared of us, of being with you, I'm only scared of fuckin up, of hurtin you. But I'm in, hundred percent, until you send me packin." I say, hoping to ease her concern.

Beth doesn't say a word as she carefully turns in the tub so she's kneeling, facing me now, and takes the wash cloth from my hands. She lathers it up and starts rubbing at my chest and neck before speaking.

"Well, then you're stuck with me. I'm not gonna tell you to leave me alone." Beth says, keeping her eyes fixated on the task of washing me.

"Then I'm the luckiest man alive." I tell her, gently lifting her chin till our eyes meet.

Beth smiles at me and then goes back to helping me bathe.

After makin sure we stick to the tasks at hand and don't instead fall back into bed, we're clean and well fed in no time.

Literally fuckin hurts to have this talk but it's gotta be done and I think us two sitting in the kitchen, fully clothed will be rare going forward.

"M'sorry if my timing is shit but we needa start makin our way from here."

Beth lets out a little sigh. "You're right. No matter how much I don't wanna leave here I feel like we're overstaying now."

I nod, agreeing completely. "After the garage I think its better if we find new people, instead of them finding us. Give us a chance to see what they're really like, if we even want to join anyone else. Might even find our own on the way."

Beth doesn't say a word, which is very strange for her period let alone when we dare speak of the others. Then it hits me, if and when we find them we'll have to tell them about us. And maybe that's the problem, alone on the road and in this house she wants me, even I can't deny that, but with our family back in the picture Beth might not wanna tell them at all or could be worried about how they'll take the news.

"Beth, we ain't got to say nothin bout what happened here with us, not right away. If you don't wanna."

Beth looks at me then, her eyes going from sad to angry in a second. "Is that what you think of me?" She grits out through her teeth, relating my own words from only weeks ago.

"What? No, fuck no. But you always wanna talk about them and I lost you there for a second when I brought up findin them and I didn't know why. But they might not like what we have goin on and I just don't wanna pressure you." I can tell I fucked this up royally, simply cause I'm an idiot.

She is still far from happy but the steam has stopped pouring from her ears at least. "Well I don't give a damn what they think. Anyone who doesn't support us ain't our family. And you're right, I was sad, cause I don't want to find them as much anymore. I don't want our bubble burst, I love it just being you and me. And then I felt like crap for having those thoughts." She pauses a beat before asking. "So if we find them do you want this to be our secret?" Her hand motioning between us.

I reach over and pick her up, putting Beth in my lap before answering. "I've never had nothin to be proud of until I had you. So, no, I don't want us to be a secret." I tell her as I run my fingertips over her face.

My words finally calm my little spitfire down. "I think they'll be happy for us but if they aren't, then what?"

"Then it'll go back to bein just us, the way I like it too." I hope my words take away some of her guilt, she shouldn't feel bad for wanting whatever the fuck she wants from life. Still shocked it's me that she wants though.

Beth gives me a small smile before wrapping both of her arms around my neck and burying her face in the crook of it. I squeeze her back with my own arms around her waist.

We decide to leave in two days and I'm already depressed about it. It's for the best, I keep repeating to myself. Beth offers to go down to the basement, at the opposite end of the house from that corpse dressing room, cause we found a shitload of non-perishables, first aid supplies, you name it, when we first searched this place and now it's time to restock the kitchen. Also want to make sure we're taking the best shit with us so Beth said she'll also go through our packs one more time before we leave. Of course she wants to leave a generous amount of stuff behind for the owners or the next group of wanderers like us. Meanwhile, I set off to look through every damn inch of this place again cause I can't shake the feelin that I'm missin somethin.

We did a damn good look through our first days here but for shit we needed, clothes, shoes weapons, you get it. But I know people like to hide personal shit in strange or small places, places we didn't feel the need to look for before.

I've literally pushed on the floor boards in every bedroom in case someone had a hidey hole in the ground and come up empty. I save our room for last, knowing it will be hard to be in here and not stomp right back downstairs and carry Beth back to bed. As I'm rilfing through the armoire a piece of the inside falls down and when I dig around inside the hidden compartment I find an old wooden box. Possible jackpot, finally.

The thing looks like it was substituting for one of them security boxes at the bank. Full of treasures, enough jewelry to have Merle smiling at me from wherever he is, medals from WWI and Vietnam and tons of papers. Marriage license from 7 years ago for the couple who lived here and the deed to this place are just two of them. This house has been around for a good hundred years but only been their's for the length of their marriage. Fuck I'm more confused about what the hell happened to them than ever. No signs of a struggle, no walkers or corpses when we got here. Tons of supplies but no weapons. And all this personal shit left behind. I'm gettin a headache. I mean no one is going to take a deed on the run during the apocalypse but not grabbing your wedding rings is odd. People usually try to grab something special, pictures, trinkets, anythin.

My thoughts are interrupted by Beth softly calling for me from the bottom of the stairs. I can hear she sounds fine but I still half run to her.

"I'm fine, before you ask." She says with a bright smile as soon as I hit the staircase. "Just want to show you what I found." And then she turns and heads to the kitchen leavin me to follow.

"Here." Beth says as she hands me a folded piece of paper.

A map.

Fuck yea, _this_ is what we had been missin.

"This is perfect. Where you find it?"

"It was shoved between some of the supplies in the basement."

"Weird. But thanks angel, this is gonna make a real difference for us." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

Beth goes back to her organizin while I lay out the map and see if I can figure out the remotest idea of where the hell we are.

Maps were rare before the turn. Why carry this around when there's a moving map in your phone right? There's a faded stamp at the top, I can't make out the words but I can see the faint outline of a cross. Maybe this belonged to a hospital? Emergency services would still have had these lying around. Could be the funeral home's. Whatever, doesn't matter now, I'm just fuckin relieved to have it.

After going over it for a long damn time I finally seem to narrow down our area to less than 40 miles. It's progress.

I was at it for long enough that Beth ate dinner at the counter and made me eat on my lap when I couldn't break my concentration.

Just as I'm about to tell Beth I'm finally finished and show her what I figured out she starts singin while cleanin up the kitchen. And I just watch her, listenin to her melodic voice and hearin the words of her song.

 _You're all I think about when I'm awake_

 _

Part of every night and every day

And everything's a mess when you're away

Now I know

_ _All of this is getting really old_ _

Feeling like a house but not a home

I want you to know

_

 _That I just got this crazy feeling_

 _I've been making someone wait for me, for me._

Pretty sure I made her wait for me to stop bein an ass but still the words fit us. Before Beth's singin used to just soothe me, calm me but now it has my heart rate pickin up and my cock coming to life as well.

I make my way to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Think I should be the one singin that song." I murmur against her ear.

Beth sucks in a breath before wrapping one arm behind her and around my neck and then pushing her ass back against me. "Would love to hear that."

Instead of hurtin our ears, I instead use my mouth against hers, slipping my tongue between her lips. One of my hands finds its way under her jeans and panties so my fingers can rub circles over her clit.

"Mmm _Daryl."_ Beth moans as she circles her hips, her ass grindin against my now rock hard length.

I turn her around, place her on the counter and attack her mouth again in record time. "Gonna fuck you right here, beds too far away." I tell her before removing her shirt and bra, my mouth finding a pert nipple as my fingers pull and pinch the other.

"Ohmygod yessss." Beth hisses out, reaching for my vest then my shirt, both ending up on the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

We're both frantic when removing the remaining clothes from each other, can barely catch my breath. Once we're both naked I drop to my knees to lick and suck at Beth's soaking wet center.

"Shit, yes Daryl!" Beth's shouts, pulling my hair. Hearing her cuss has me pulling away before she cums, I can't wait any longer.

I stand up, holding onto one of the legs now wrapped around my waist, line my throbbing head with her entrance and push inside of her with one hard thrust.

" _Christ."_ I groan, leaning my forehead against her chest.

Beth's head falls back against the cupboard with a soft thud and her moan is so loud I can feel it as I rest on her, catchin myself.

"Hold on baby." I demand before hitchin her leg higher, pulling out and then slamming back inside her tight pussy.

The knuckles of one of Beth's hands are white from grippin the edge of the counter, the other is scratching at my back, definitely leaving marks of her own.

I cover her mouth with mine, tryin to quiet her moans and shouts before she attracts walkers. Beth is a screamer, that's for damn sure.

I keep up the relentless pounding of my hips, our skin slapping together and somehow I fight my hand between us to roughly massage Beth's hard little nub.

I don't dare break our kiss, Beth would be yelling if my tongue wasn't tangled with hers. It doesn't take long before the hand on my back grips me instead of scratchin, her inner muscles begin to spasm and she somehow rips her mouth free to bury her face in my neck for the second time today. One more rough thrust inside of her and she's screaming my name against the skin of my shoulder. After Beth's breathing slows down, my hand leaves her clit to grab her ass as I fuck her fast and hard for another few seconds before cummin on her thigh.

When I'm finally spent I rest my forehead against hers, both of us still trying to get our breathing back to normal. My hands reach for Beth's face as her's slip into my hair, bringing my mouth to hers. We stay that way for a while, just kissin. I never really kissed anyone before, just a few sloppy ones but nothin like what Beth and I do all the time. Never thought I would like it this fuckin much but I get why people make-out now.

Without breaking our kiss I reach for a small towel Beth keeps in the kitchen and clean her thigh of my seed. Then I get my hands under her ass, her legs going around my waist as I carry her back to bed.

I'm back in heaven not long after we're back in the bed, Beth deep throating my cock. She pulls away way too soon for my liking but then she's moving up my body, straddling me before rising up and impaling herself on my length.

My hands immediately find Beth's hips, gripping hard enough that I know she'll have bruises later but I have to hold her still while I come back from the edge.

"Fuckin _hell_ Beth, you're so tight, feel so damn good." I pant.

Beth is whimpering and growing restless on top of me so I loosen my hold on her but only so she can move and then I push up into her pussy hard enough to cause her to throw her head back and moan out my name.

And then she starts ridin me. Beth is holding herself up with her hands resting behind her on my thighs, her breasts bouncing with her movements. I meet her thrust for thrust, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her. "Yes, yes, oh _yess Daryl!"_

My current view of her beautiful breasts, her taut stomach dotted with sweat from fuckin me and then oh then, where we're joined, watching my thick cock disappear inside of her wet, tight pussy has my balls ready to explode.

I dip a hand between us and start rubbing her clit with purpose as I make sure to hit her spot with force. "You're gonna make me cum baby. Need you to cum now, all over my cock." I tell her, my eyes lookin right into hers.

One more flick of my fingers and Beth finds her release. "Ohmygod Daryl, yesss!" She shouts, hips moving erratically as she rides out her orgasm. I sit up before grabbing her hips with both hands again, taking her mouth with mine and slamming my hips up, pounding my cock inside of her and then spilling my own orgasm deep in her warmth.

After Beth falls into my side we just lay there for a long while, both of us totally sated. In a rare moment it's me breaking the silence.

"Told myself I wouldn't ask. Might be none of my business and even if it is doubt I'll like the answer, but I gotta know." I huff out a breath before continuing. "How far did you get with...uh, before me?" I couldn't say boyfriends let alone their actual names, felt wrong on many levels. Hopefully Beth gets what I'm trying to ask, I need more details than I have right now.

"Why, Daryl Dixon are you jealous?" Beth smirks up at me from where she's laying on my chest. I just roll my eyes. I can't lie to her and say no but I also don't wanna be a pussy and say yes. My lack of response thankfully doesn't stop her from talking.

"Mostly just making out. Especially on the farm, living with my sister and dad really turned us into friends at the end. At the prison nothing more than using our hands. But it never felt like anything we've done. Honestly, I was starting to think Maggie was exaggerating how good it could all feel."

"Hmm. You just seemed experienced, is all." I'm grateful Beth didn't say their names either and I don't want her to think I'm just being nosy or judging her.

"Good, I want to make you feel good." Beth says before letting out a little sigh. "I grew up with two older siblings. Maggie, sorry sister, was the opposite of a prude and when I was old enough she confided in me, knowing I would never pass judgement. And you're a man you know how males can be, their adult magazines and movies, Shawn was no different and I was pokey when no one was looking." She chuckles out.

I really didn't give a fuck what Beth did before me. Do I prefer being the only one to be with her in that way? Are you dumb? Of course. But more than anything I just wanted to know, never cared about anyone's history before but with Beth everything is different.

She doesn't ask the same of me but I can see she's thinking, not wanting to hear the answer it seems. Probably thinks I was sleeping with half of Georgia before the world went to shit. Can't blame her, everyone knew about Merle and his STDs plus, I told her I was nothing before the turn so might seem like the obvious answer.

"Only had two nights I regret, you know, before. Wasn't ever a man that was driven by my dick. They weren't intimate or special, I feel like shit for sayin it but I didn't care and neither did they. Kinda felt like you did, thought it should feel better than it did and like I shouldn't feel like crap after. Somehow knew it should be how it is when I'm with you."

Beth just looks at my face for several moments, studying me before smiling. "This is the damn romance novel I've been waiting for." She says before kissing me.

We don't leave the bed until morning so we can eat and do any last tasks needed before heading out tomorrow.

I'm getting edgy, ready to leave. Wish we could carry that bedroom around with us though. What I said to Beth was true, I was never the type to only have sex on my mind. Until now. I can feel the literal disappointment in my chest that we won't be able to have each other whenever we want after today. Being with Beth is so much more than damn sex though, I know this upset will lessen but I'll always be burning for her, till the day I die.

Later that evening, after a quiet day of both of us enjoying this last day in our temporary home, we wash up and eat early, getting partially dressed for the morning and our first day back out on the road.

We're sitting at the kitchen table, I'm going over the map again and Beth is finishing her thank you note from the last time. I'll never understand how truly good she is, through and through. I wouldn't of thought to leave a note if you put a gun to my head.

When she's done writing she places the note in the restocked cupboard and then plops down in my lap.

"Looks like we're all set for our new adventure." Beth says, taking in the kitchen for one of our last times.

"Adventure huh?"

"Sounds better than our new fight for survival, which it is but it's better to be optimistic. Look where we ended up after all these weeks, safe, fed and together. Now that's an adventure." She smiles.

"Best damn adventure I've ever had."

"Yet. That's the keyword. There's more to come I promise. And to think, on our way here I was figuring out ways to get a rise outta you, see if you did care or somethin. Got what I wanted."

That devil, trying to irritate me and break down more of my walls that I had placed deliberately. Well, it worked. She didn't need a rise out of me, the once ever present walls are now just dust. "You're more trouble than I ever gave you credit for. What was this master plan you had?"

"Only ended up trying once. When we was tracking the walker near the trap, told you I wouldn't need you soon. Hoped it would pinch a nerve, get you to say something to me about needing me or us needing each other. Looks like I didn't need to be so sly."

I move one hand from her hips to cradle her face. "You was right then and you still are, I do need you." I say and then press my lips against hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

After a couple minutes of necking Beth moves to straddle me, bringing back the best memories from the night everything changed between us. She's grinding her center against my length and it only takes a few strokes before I grab the hem of her shirt, ripping it over her head, undoing her bra next and sending it across the room. Before I can latch onto her neck she's pulling off my shirt too and kissing her way across my chest, stopping over my heart making me groan.

I put my hand into Beth's hair and bring her mouth back to mine in a punishing kiss before finally making my way down her neck, touching up the marks I've left there, then showing attention to her breasts and nipples until Beth is riding me like she was earlier.

I stand us both up and remove our pants and her panties and then I slowly turn her around, my gaze never leaving hers until her back is flush with my front. I trail soft kisses along her shoulder as I ask, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, oh yes." Beth answers breathily.

With one hand gripping her hip the other pushes the middle of her back until Beth's chest is flat against the table and her ass is pushed up in the air. I take my time admiring her in yet another new position.

"Fuck baby you look so hot like this. Told myself the first time we kissed that I would take you on this table." I growl out as the hand on her back trails down her body, lightly tapping her ass cheek before dipping two fingers into her wet heat from behind.

" _Ohhh."_ Beth moaned, loudly, when my hand spanked her, making my cock twitch.

Beth was dripping wet when I first touched her and I'm too turned on to wait much longer. Several curls and pumps of my fingers later I remove them and use them to place my tip at her soaking entrance.

I gain some self control and slowly sink inside of her, inch by inch, imprinting this feeling to memory. We're both moaning non-stop the entire time and once I'm fully sheathed inside of her I keep one hand on her hip and grab a handful of her ponytail with the other.

"Baby I'm gonna fuck you now. Hard. Tell me if it's too much. Alright?"

"Okay yes just please f-fuck me."

"Shit Beth, you'll make me cum right now talkin like that."

I take a deep breath and don't let her say anything else. Instead I pull back my aching cock and slam back inside of her to the hilt. Again and again I fuck her from behind, slightly tugging her hair and moving the table a bit with each thrust.

Beth bit down on her own hand right away to keep the volume of her moans and shouts down. I need another hand so I can do the same. The way her pussy feels wrapped around me in the position, the noises coming out of her and way we're looking at each other the entire time has my body almost vibrating with pleasure.

I find that sweet spot deep inside of her and push harder and deeper into her than before, then I smack her ass again and that's all it takes. Beth screams my name into her hand as her pussy grips me hard enough to take my breath away and then her juices gush out of her, all over my cock and start to run down my balls. Beth's orgasm is so damn strong it sets off my own with a growl before I drop my head to her back chanting her name like a prayer.

It takes several minutes for us both to calm down and breathe normally. Once we do, I reach behind me for the chair I had been sat in and come up empty handed. I begrudgingly stand up and look behind me to see the chair a couple feet behind since we moved the table until it hit the fridge. Well damn.

Beth whimpers as I pull out of her. "I know baby." I sigh against her ear. Once I'm confident she won't fall over I grab our clothes, throwing them over my shoulder before picking Beth up and taking us to bed.

After we're fully dressed and spooning under the covers Beth speaks for the first time since the kitchen. "I love it when you make love to me but when you f-

I place a finger over her mouth before she can say anything else. "Don't say fuck. Please. You know it does things to me when you cuss."

"If I wasn't so tired I'd say it." She says defiantly. "I'm going to miss this." She emphasizes her words by linking our hands together where they rest over over her stomach.

"Me too angel, me too. Good night."

"Good night Daryl. I'm so happy." Her voice is so quiet at the end I'm sure she's half asleep already.

"Never been happier." I say even though I doubt she heard me.

We wake before the sun, eating and getting our crap ready so when we hit the road the sun is just breaking over the horizon. We start on the road but only for mere minutes before heading into the tree line opposite from where I want us to head, again only for a short while. Confusing our tracks in case anyone wants to follow. We did this a lot at the prison on runs and it feels fitting to continue it now.

A couple hours later we're a good distance into the heavily wooded trail alongside the road. The terrain ain't too bad but we know it could turn rough, plus there's more walkers, not many thank fuckin goodness but still it's all better than being on the road. The road will have people and I'm still more wary over the living vs the dead.

I easily grasped Beth's hand once we reached the right side of the road and had begun our journey. It felt so _right_.

And suddenly I'm glad to have her hand in mine for different reasons, mainly because it's easier to quickly drag her a little deeper into the trees. A necessary move after I heard a car approaching. It was barely moving, probably riding the brakes. None of our own would do some dumb shit like that. I stop us at a big tree, we can hide behind it and it's safer to stay still since it's easier to be spotted when moving. I'm facing the road wanting to see the car and maybe whoever is inside as well and Beth has my back covered.

The car comes to a stop about a yard ahead of where we are. Once the engine is off both front doors open and two cops emerge from the vehicle. _Cops?_ What the actual fuck. They have my stomach turning the second I lay eyes on them. The bad feeling only grows when they start talking as they inspect the tree line, half assed tracking I'm guessing.

"Shit I really thought they went this way!" The first man says, obviously agitated.

"You _wanted_ them to be going in this direction you mean." The other one says, smiling.

"What fucking ever, same difference. We don't have time to look for them, but if they were on this road then we still would've had a chance."

"You just want the blonde, might as well be honest Gorman."

My heart stops beating and I do almost puke right there. There are too many of these disgusting excuses for men with the worst intentions for women.

"Well did you see that ass? That's the nicest piece of tail I've laid eyes on in too long. If that stupid shop wasn't so far away and always needing cleaning up we would have been to the mortuary on time. Dawn needs to stop sending us there, if we just had this place and the one other location we'd be fine." Gorman says.

"You know she won't do that."

"Maybe we leave the doors and windows of the shop open next time and lead a few extra biters that way. We can't go back if it's overrun."

"That sounds like some shit I don't want to get into. Look, I know your disappointed but we need to go. There's still a good 30 miles to the city, we're already late and you know how long it takes to get to the hospital once we're back in city limits." The second cop says.

The one named Gorman is still inspecting the area, looking for any trace of us.

"Fuck! This is getting annoying now. We've been gone for days and what do we have to show for it? Jack shit. There must be a herd nearby, all those damn groups of biters didn't make this any easier. If we hadn't had to stop for that last one we would have caught up to them."

"Them? You didn't want the archer." Second cop laughs, he's stopped helping and is leaning against the hood of the car now.

"Of course not. But to get blondie we would've had to dealt with him first." Gorman says before kicking at the ground. "Fuck this. Let's go, you're right, they didn't come this way. And I do not want to hear Dawn's mouth about how behind schedule we are."

They get back into their car and speed off this time. My heart is still hammering against my chest and I have trouble slowing my breathing. Why is it so hard to keep my girl safe? I've learnt how to deal with walkers as much as you can. But the living, they just seem to get worse and worse.

Once I've calmed down and they've been gone for a good while I turn to Beth who still has my back but is also throwing worried glances in my direction. There's nothing around us so I put my hands on either side of her face and look into her eyes as I speak.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise."

And with my life, I mean every word.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello all my beauties! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will like this one as well. I decided to torture myself by watching Coda for the first time since it aired. I don't know why I thought that was a good idea but it's making me want to write more to cheer myself up so at least there's a silver lining LOL! Xoxo_**

We walk non-stop until nightfall, only leaving the safety of the trees to read sign postings or to check out the shacks along the way. I need to try and find a more exact location on the map so no matter how much it irks me to leave the safety of the woods we have to look out for any clues as to where we are. The biggest help came only hours after the robocops had left and we came to an intersection, two roads and one set of train tracks. At this point we had been figured out that the cops were heading to Atlanta so I sent us in the direction as far from them as possible, without heading back to where we came from.

I'm not as disappointed as I usually would be once I realize we won't find shelter for the night. Don't think I could've spent the night behind locked doors after hearing Gorman and that other piece of shit talking about the funeral home. One of their traps. We should've seen it sooner and we are so damn lucky they didn't make it there before we left.

We go about setting up a camp like our first one out on the road together after the prison. It's all so similar yet so damn different. We talk as much as is safe and sit down right next to each other, Beth leaning her head on my shoulder when we're done eating. I can't justify starting a fire tonight so our meal consisted of canned fruit, dessert for dinner, how life should be goddamnit.

"You sleep first. We'll go back to our 4 hours shifts like before." I tell Beth.

"Alright but you have to wake me up, you need sleep too."

I just nod and give her a squeeze around the waist.

Just when I thought she was out for the count her voice breaks through the dead quiet of the night, barely a whisper, but this time it isn't only for the walkers' sake, it's from emotion as well.

"We keep coming across these, these...monsters but not our family." Beth's voice cracks on the last word she speaks.

"I know, it's shit. Doesn't mean we won't find them. We're on a new route now, it'll be different. And I meant what I said Beth I ain't _ever_ gonna let nothin bad happen to you." I kiss the top of her head when I finish speaking.

Beth lets out a small laugh, not much happiness behind it. "Look at you, keeping me optimistic now."

"All you. You changed my mind, for the most part."

Our gazes lock before Beth gives me a chaste kiss, one I want to deepen so damn bad but I know I can't, and then she's snuggling into my side and moments later her breathing evens out.

I do wake Beth so I can take my turn sleeping, knowing I'll never hear the end of it if I don't. We set off early again and today I'm determined to find us somewhere to crash tonight, pushing my uneasiness away, knowing we're safe for now. We keep up the same plan as yesterday, stick to the trees and check out signs and crap we pass on the tracks. It's like we're on autopilot cause it takes us both a beat to realize this sign post is different from the rest. This is a map of all the tracks leading to a hub with a message "Those who arrive survive. Terminus."

"Holy shit. We heard this on the radio before we lost the car on the way to the veterinary school."

"On the _radio?_ " Beth asks, seeming skeptical.

"Yeah, didn't mean nothin at the time and then everythin went to hell at the prison not longer after, but I remember now."

Beth is studying the signs intently, not saying a word.

"You wanna go?" I ask.

"It can't be up to me, that's not fair."

"I need to at least know what you think."

"I don't like it. The rhyming, the radio. I dunno, it gives me a weird feeling. Maybe if we see some scouts, like how you and Glenn would go out at the prison, I'll feel differently, but for now, no I don't want to go there." Beth has a strong opinion about Terminus but I know she wants to hear what I have to say too and I'm not worried that we wouldn't be able to compromise if needed.

I nod my head before voicing my own feelings. "I get it. Not sayin I want to go there either but we should at least keep it as a back up plan. Wouldn't just waltz in, we would check them out for a while if we decided we wanted to know more."

"I can handle that." Beth responds before heading back into the tree line.

There are signs for Terminus at regular intervals along the tracks now, they're as common as leaves to us at this point. Yet, we still check each one out, looking for clues and who knows what else. After several hours we see yet another posting ahead and this time there's a small shack next to it. Beth leads the way out of the forest while I scour our surroundings.

"Well they sure have enough si-" Beth stops mid sentence and step causing me to swing round, heart racing to make sure she's alright.

I don't need to ask why she's suddenly silent, her hands balled into fists at her side. Right there for the world to see, written in dark walker blood and guts is a message on the side of the small wooden building. "Glenn go to Terminus. Maggie."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

I quickly close the small gap between us, coming to Beth's side. I look at her face while I try to figure out what the hell to do or say. Even though her body language is emanating total anger, Beth's eyes are glassy with tears and they hold the same heartbroken look they did after Hershel died.

"Beth..." I start, not knowing what to say but needing her to know I'm right here for her. I take her hand in mine, hoping my touch will help more than my failed words. She's grips my hand right back.

"Don't Daryl. There's nothing to say."

"Yes there is. This is bullshit right here." I say pointing to the message.

Beth finally tears her gaze away from the words that have done so much damage to look at me. She looks surprised. "Thought you might try to find some reasoning in the wording."

"Yeah right. There's no good reasoning here. No ill will either. Truth is, there was no thought at all. That's the problem."

Beth just stares at me for a minute before wiping away the couple of tears that managed to escape. Then she gives me a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes and is off back into the forest.

We walk for a while in our usual silence. I don't want to push her but she's got to be feeling a million different things right now and I want her to feel comfortable telling me. Just as I'm about to nudge her Beth starts talking.

"I know it wasn't just you that looked at me like a dead girl. Most of the prison saw me that way, but I thought there were a few that didn't. Rick and Carol for sure, Glenn too. I never even thought about Maggie or my daddy either way, just assumed they had faith in me. Guess they're right about when you assume." Beth says shaking her head slightly.

"And I can't say for sure what I would do if we got separated. I know I would lose my damn mind and my only goal would be to find you. But I think I would hold onto enough of my sanity to remember there were other people I lost. Especially my own sister. Why couldn't she have just signed it from her to anyone that read it? None of us know who exactly survived, who could see that message, need that hope." Beth's breathing is starting to become a little erratic, stopping herself from crying no doubt.

I check our immediate surroundings and then pull her into my arms, holding her tight. Beth pushes her face into my chest, silently crying, her tears making my shirt damp. All the while I rest my head on top of hers and run my hands up and down her back until her crying turns into little hiccups.

"M'sorry Beth, so damn sorry. You're tough as all hell, deserved more credit than you ever got. Shoulda told you before, I never saw you as a dead girl. Just naive. But you changed my mind and proved me wrong after our first days alone together. There's nothin I can say to make this better, wish there was, I'd say it all. I'm here though, with you, for you, always."

Beth pulls back to look at my face before speaking. Her words bringing me to life more than ever.

"You are _everything_ Daryl. Everything to me. Today didn't make me realize that, I've known for a while now. I just hadn't admitted it to myself let alone you. Didn't want to scare you off right away either." She smiles up at me.

I ain't ever been anyone's nothin before, let alone their everythin. It's a lotta pressure, I know that but instead of feeling overwhelmed it's as if a weight was taken from my shoulders, like I can breathe for the first time.

"You can't scare me away Beth, I'm yours, I'm all in. No one has ever meant as much to me as you do and no one ever will." I murmur against her lips.

Of all the times I've almost told her that I love her this is the one moment that I don't feel the need to. It's not the right time, not after what happened with Maggie, not after we've told each other how we feel with words for the first time since that night in the kitchen. But I can feel those three words on the tip of my tongue every time I speak to her and I know that they are going to be said soon, whether I mean them to or not.

After yet another short kiss (too damn short) we set back off on our hunt for shelter. I haven't given up hope yet, I was about to, but not long after starting to resign myself to yet another night of sleeping on the ground, I see it. A break in the tree line. It's an unnatural break, the diminishing sunlight coming through blindingly instead of subtly through the trees. I stop Beth and nod in that direction, turning us slightly so we can slowly make our way to check out what lies beyond the wooded area we're in.

We don't even need to leave the forest completely to see where the light is coming from, the reason why it's shining so brightly all of a sudden. For miles ahead the trees, bushes and other foliage have been plowed down flat to make room for some man made community. Maybe this is why the world went to hell in a handbasket, we were killing everything around us before the dead reanimated and started killing us.

They didn't get far with creating this place before the turn it seems. There's less than a dozen fully completed townhouses, shit all this nature ruined and they weren't even building full homes. More money than sense. What they did finish was a long road heading in the opposite direction that we've come from and a wrought iron fence that spans the whole damn compound and is taller than the structures inside.

There's a decent amount of walkers milling about but there's nowhere near as many as we dealt with at the fences at the prison and they can't get in or out here, you need working opposable thumbs to do that with these gates. Plus, they're all spread out here, most of them in the second half of the property that's essentially a building site. It's closed off with its own chicken wire fencing, full of gravel, bulldozers, metal rods, you name it. I need to mark exactly where this place is because down the line with more man power we could make this secure. For now though, when it's just the two of us, I decide we should go towards a block of 4 townhouses, sandwiched between two unfinished sets of homes.

"Beth, we'll head to main gate, there's a smaller one next to the guard box. Take out every walker we can on our way to the houses there." I say barely above a whisper as I point to where we'll be going.

After a quick nod from Beth we both unsheathe our knives and quietly head to the entrance, taking down the couple of walkers in our path. After a fight with the lock, the small gate opens easily. There's 8 walkers between us and the house so we spread out a bit take down 5 of them before they can react. We learnt a while ago that they almost hibernate if they don't feed or move a lot for long periods of time and luckily that seems to be the case here. Unfortunately, 2 of the last 3 rotting corpses head to Beth instead of me. She has no problem putting down the first one but it's so thin and rotted a piece of skull is stuck on her knife, hiding part of the blade. I run to her, stabbing my other knife into the walker that had been coming towards me on my way. I shove the last walker to the ground just as it was getting too close to Beth, before stabbing it through the eye repeatedly.

When I stand up Beth is right next to me, having gotten my extra knife back, handing it to me and I see her own is cleaned off and ready to fight once again.

It's a lot less exciting the rest of the way to the front of the townhouse, we only have to take down another 3 walkers before we're standing outside the door. I can tell they boarded this place up pretty well before the turn. I knock a couple times on the front door while it's still closed and moments later we hear the groans before bodies bang against the door. I hear at least 4 of them and put up so many fingers to tell Beth. It doesn't seem like the door is barricaded if they're pushing on it so I try to pick the lock and hear it click after a few tries.

I'm pretty sure the door will open once I turn the knob so I motion for Beth to take a few strides backwards. Once she's a safe distance away I turn the handle, feel it opening and take that as my cue to jog back myself.

No sense betting these days but if I had I would've won. There were 4 walkers that stumbled through the doorway. We both head towards them and kick the two in the front, Beth's two fall like dominos, while mine somehow twists it's leg and just collapses. I make quick work of the walker still on its feet before stomping my boot into the skull of the other. By the time I check on Beth she's already heading over to me, both her walkers taken care of. We drag them into the overgrown lawn of the connecting house cause leaving dead walkers outside the place you're staying is like hooking up a neon flashing arrow pointing to the damn door.

We make our way inside and I press Beth back against the door once it's shut and mouth for her to stay. I clear the ground floor easily. This place looks like it should. Dusty, smells of the dead and there's a mess of knocked over crap from them shuffling around. A lot more normal than the funeral home. What's even better is that the dining room is packed full of everything you could ever want at the end of the world. Camping gear, medical shit, lanterns, food, water, they even have toiletries and wine.

At first I was worried the people that had been living here were sick, maybe something like the virus at the prison since I couldn't see any bites on them. But when I walked into the living room I saw the coffee table filled with an assortment of empty bottles that once held some "fine pharmaceuticals" in the words of my brother, alongside half empty top shelf bottles of liquor. Suicide pack I'm guessing. Another fucking strange situation, why off yourself when you have a place like this filled to the brim with supplies? I ain't giving myself another headache trying figure this one out. We've covered our asses, no tracks leading here and sure as shit no one alive has been around recently so we're good.

"Clear down here. Goin upstairs now." I whisper to Beth on my way to the staircase.

"I'll wait at the top for you. I'm sure as hell not staying right here." She says and juts out her chin in defiance.

I nod my head knowing I won't change her mind. I love that she has my back, that she's so brave but the bigger part of me wants to protect her.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Beth sticks to her word and doesn't move from her spot on the landing. Takes no time clearing the 3 bedrooms and bathrooms. They're musty, dusty and a couple more dwarves but totally untouched, seems like they were living on the bottom level only.

"Alright we're good. I'm gonna board up the door, don't want that to be our escape route. Saw two bay windows on the bottom floor that will be better. Dining room is stock piled, you wanna start there?

"Yeah I'll get some food ready, we need to eat."

I find Beth some time later with a nice spread laid out in the living room, the remains of their demise cleaned up, replaced by canned and bagged food covering the coffee table instead.

"Woulda cleaned that up."

"It's fine, I don't mind." I knew she wouldn't but still, after the farm I just don't like her having to deal with shit like that. "The stove is a gas one, I didn't try it yet but if there's gas left we could heat up some meals before we go. Saw a door to the garage too, looks huge from the window and also found a door most likely to a basement. Didn't check out either though, before you ask." Beth smiles at me, a teasing look in her eyes.

"Thanks baby, lets check the stove now, we deserve a warm dinner." I say as I reach for her hand and lead her to the kitchen with me.

It takes a couple tries but using a match I lite two burners and we have hot water and warm beans in no time.

"We'll sleep down here tonight, couch looks comfy enough."

"Anything is better than the ground." Beth replies.

We don't bother washing anything besides our hands and faces, both of us drained. I decide between the alarm Beth set up outside and the barricaded door we can fall asleep together tonight. I settle down on the couch (and damnit it's the softest thing I've ever laid on) and then Beth comes and lays in front of me, her back to my front. This doesn't last long and soon Beth is turning over, facing me, nuzzling her cheek against my chest and letting out a deep breath, all the tension leaving her body.

"I missed this." She murmurs against my heart.

"Me too baby, so damn much." I say into her hair before kissing her head.

We both pass out quickly and when I wake the sun is already high in the sky. I always war with myself between what I need and what I feel I should do. Obviously my body and mind needed the rest but I feel like an idiot for sleeping past dawn. One glance down at Beth in my arms, sleeping soundly shuts off my racing thoughts and has me pulling her closer for a while longer.

I fall right back into a routine, first I head outside and check a pretty wide perimeter, putting down some walkers as I go. Other than some of the dead coming closer to our shelter everything looks as it did before bed. I find the gas cylinders that lead to the stove inside, first I find out they're both full and secondly, from what I can see, the line doesn't look corroded. Perfect, cause the last thing we needed was the place to blow from a gas explosion. What a way to go when there's zombies everywhere. Beth is still asleep when I head back inside and since it's still early for most I busy myself with boiling more bottled water and getting some breakfast ready.

While I wait for everything to heat up or cook I scope out the garage. Beth was right, it's the size of a studio apartment. There's a car but I don't worry with that for now, we're not leaving today, and that road leads in the opposite direction from where we want to be which would cause us to waste time getting back on track. Definitely thoughts to go over later and with Beth. I grab a machete from a section of gardening supplies and find a locked case that has a glock and ammo inside. Found that out after I broke into it. I'm sure there's other shit in here to scavenge but right now I need food and to see my girl. Must be pretty whipped to miss her while she sleeps.

I lay out the oatmeal, canned fruit and coffee on the table before waking Beth.

"Mornin beautiful. You gonna join me for breakfast?" I ask, kneeling on the floor next to the couch, leaning over her to caress her face with my fingertips.

"Rather join you for something else but breakfast will have to do for now." Beth responds without moving an inch, her voice sleepy and sexy as hell.

"You're damn lucky I put your health and safety first or I'd take you right now." I growl, my hand leaving her face to run down her body, stopping at her breasts, applying pressure on her nipples before sliding down to her ass and giving her cheek a slap.

"Mmm or unlucky." She half moans.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead and then I sit down on the opposite side of the table before I give in, take her clothes off and make love to her. We need food and there's some other things to check out around here in the light of day. Plus, I'm sure she wants to wash up. I don't care but I know she likes to stay as clean as we can.

Beth huffs out a breath and then sit ups and stretches before sliding onto the ground on her side. We eat our meal in record time, the warm food still feels so foreign and damn delicious. I tell Beth about the gas tanks and my findings in the garage. We decide to go down to the basement after breakfast and see if its safe and has anything to offer us.

As soon as we make it to the basement we can tell there's no way a walker or human could get in down here. There's not one window or door leading from the outside. Good. Its alo stocked to the ceiling practically with the same supplies as the dining room, maybe even a greater assortment. At least something good is happening for us, besides being with each other.

"You alright going through some of this on your own? Need to check somethin outside."

"Yeah, of course." Beth smiles before pushing up on her tippy toes, kissing me, first on one cheek then the other and then quickly on every inch of my face, the last one landing on my lips. I think my heart might finally break free from my chest with the emotions she's got running through me. When she's done she pulls back, giggling now. I don't let her get far before I grab her, one hand cradling the back of her neck and my other arm wrapping around her waist, dipping her, making her laughs become louder and happier. It's the most beautiful fucking sound in the world and all I want is to make her laugh all.the.damn.time. And then I kiss her, my tongue finding hers for a moment before placing a soft kiss on her lips, standing us back up. "Be back soon angel." I say, my mouth still touching hers.

I hate leaving her, even for a little while. But while checking the area this morning, I might've seen something at the end of the small yard of this place, something that could be a total game changer. And I don't want to get Beth's hopes up until I know more. Once I've made sure I'm alone and safe I head over to the overgrowth and start wacking it away with my new machete. Doesn't take long before I've uncovered a real gold mine. A back up generator and two (again) full, yet smaller propane cylinders. _Fuck yes!_ It may not work but I'm hopeful it will. The main switch was turned off and the gas lines disconnected. After making sure these lines are still safe I reattach them but leave it off. We don't need lights and noisy electronics turning on right now and drawing attention. I'll come back and flip the switch once we've unplugged everything and turned off the fuses.

Beth is back in the dining room humming a song when I head back inside.

"Don't wanna get your hopes up but I need your help." I tell her. I can handle my own disappointment no problem but it physically hurts to let _her_ down.

"Whatever you need Daryl, just tell me what to do."

So I tell her about the generator, her face lights up immediately but only for a second before she reigns in her excitement. We set off unplugging everything except the fridge and then I turn off all the fuses, the box was in the garage which was good for easy access. Finally I go back to the generator and turn it on. We wait a few minutes and then Beth is in the kitchen, holding open the fridge door a crack.

"Alright gonna turn it on now." I call to her as quietly as I can before flipping the black switch labeled "kitchen".

"Yay!" I hear her before I see her, standing in front of an empty fridge that's lit up on the inside now and making noise, warming up.

"Thank you Daryl, you always go above and beyond." Beth says before throwing herself in my arms for a crushing hug.

"Anythin for you."

I turn the power off in the kitchen for now while we decide what to plug in and/or which fuses to turn on. The plumbing will be on now which is huge, so is having a stove but that doesn't need power. We choose to turn on power in the basement so we can use the water heater as needed as well as the washer and dryer since noise won't be an issue down there. Lastly, we decide on a pair of lamps we found that dim so they won't draw attention and will also help us to not use up our lanterns and candles.

We also agreed to sleep upstairs tonight so Beth changes the sheets with some in the dresser that aren't as dusty. While she's doing this and also finding us both toiletries and clean clothes I prepare another surprise for her, for later. Last night on our first search of the living room I found a CD player and tons of CDs in the cabinet underneath the TV. I'm hoping the music will make her happy, she's been singing a lot more recently and even played the piano at the funeral home. I plug it in and insert the first burnt CD with no songs written on it I find, trying to choose from the artists and albums I've heard of and some I hadn't was too much pressure. I play the first couple seconds of the first song quietly and it sounds good, normal. Let's just hope they weren't burning CDs with a mix of polka music on them. I make sure the volume is on zero before turning it back off, ready for after dinner.

Shortly after my preparations, we sit down for lunch. When we're finishing up, Beth asks me my favorite question I've ever been asked. "So is it safe enough for us shower when we're done here? Together."

Instead of answering Beth I stalk around to her and take her in my arms, carrying her all the way to the master bathroom. The glass shower stall in here is massive, almost ridiculously so but now that I get to have a shower companion it's looking perfect. Once Beth is back on her feet she turns the water on to warm up and then we start undressing one another slowly. Other than our fingers brushing against skin when removing a shirt or vest we don't touch, talk or kiss. It doesn't take long before we're both naked. I can't help myself, I have to soak in Beth's body. Starting with her blonde hair raking my gaze slowly down to her perfect face, slender neck, pert breasts, flat stomach, round hips, damp blonde curls between her thighs, long slender legs and ending at her cute feet.

"You're fuckin beautiful Beth, perfect." I tell her as I close the small gap between us, our hands reaching for the other's face before my mouth claims hers in a slow, sensual kiss.

She pulls away and leads us into the shower. There's even a small bench in here, oh how the other half lived. We both groan when the almost hot water hits our overused muscles. Beth reaches for the shampoo but I take it from her hands and pour some into my palm waiting for her to turn around. Once her back is to me I lather her hair in the sweet smelling shampoo and massage her scalp until she's sighing with pleasure. I do this twice making sure I get out all the dirt and grime from our days of traveling. Next, I run the conditioner through her now clean locks and use a comb she brought with us to remove any knots or tangles. This takes some time seeing as her hair has grown but when I'm done it's all worth it to see her huge smile at having clean and soft hair.

Beth is pushing me towards the bench before I can grab the cloth and body wash to clean her with and then she's repeating what I just did for her on my much shorter hair. I'm making guttural noises as her fingers massage and rub my scalp over and over. My cock has been at attention since Beth asked me to shower with her but now it's leaking with the need to be inside of her. No point of washing anything else right now.

As soon as I've finished rinsing my hair I reach for Beth and pull her against my chest with a thud, dropping my lips to her own, my tongue invading her mouth and licking my way to hers. Beth pushes me backward until my back is flat against the glass. Her mouth leaves mine as she starts kissing her way across my cheek, over my jaw and as she's making her way lower she starts talking, her lips brushing against my skin each time and every few words are punctuated with a kiss.

"I love the noise you make when I kiss you here." Beth says before kissing that spot beneath my ear, causing me to make the growl/moan she's talking about. Then she's kissing down my neck, pulling skin between her teeth on her way. "Your chest is so muscular and solid, I feel safe when I'm right here." Now she's leaving wet, open mouthed kisses all over my chest and then she's dragging her lips back up to my shoulders. "You carry the weight of the world on these broad shoulders, they're sturdy enough to do that but also soft enough to be one of my favorite places to sleep." Beth is now running her tongue along one shoulder and across my collar bone to show the attention to the other. I'm already panting from her affections. "And your arms, they're so strong and keep me safe and these biceps are _hot_ as hell." Beth then kisses up and down one arm while her hand massages the other. Next, she's pulling my hand to her mouth, looking at me as she speaks this time. "Your hands, they make me feel so good and hold my face so gently, like I'll break. But they're also beyond powerful and can help protect us." Beth then runs the hand that was on my arm down to intertwine our fingers while she kisses each finger and then the palm of my other hand. I swear I almost came right then, but she wasn't done torturing and loving on me. Beth is on her knees before I register she's moved, running her hands up and down my legs. "These legs have gone on so many runs, saved so many people. Even carried me when I couldn't walk." She murmurs before kissing both of my thighs, making my cock twitch. "You're the beautiful one Daryl." This is the last thing she has to say before sucking the head of my length into her wet mouth.

I was so wrapped up in her words and kisses it takes me by surprise and I have to throw a hand against the wall of the shower to steady myself. " _Fuck_ Beth." She has my cock deep in her throat now and simply moans around me and I already feel my balls tightening. Beth pulls her mouth away to start licking my balls and then drags her tongue up my entire length before grasping what can't fit in her mouth in her hand instead and then she's back to bobbing her head up and down. I keep my eyes on her, watching her suck me off, moaning the entire time, my hand in her hair. I hit the back of her throat and that's it. "Shit! I'm gonna cum baby." I warn her even though I'm pretty sure Beth won't pull away. I'm right, a few seconds later she keeps me in her hot little mouth as I shout her name, shooting long streams of cum down her throat. Beth keeps sucking me softly and licks me clean before I can pull her to her feet.

"Goddamnit Beth, that mouth will be the death of me." I tell her before turning us around, pinning her to the wall this time and kissing her slow and deep. Before I return the favor I have to ask. "You meant all those things you said?" It comes out as a whisper, my forehead against hers.

Beth pulls back to look right into my eyes, bringing a hand to cradle my cheek. "Of course I did Daryl. Please don't doubt how I feel about you. I meant what I said earlier too, you're my everythin." Her face is so sincere even my shit self esteem can't second guess her words.

We just stare at each other for a moment and then I bring our mouths back together. I teasingly trail the fingers of one hand from its place on her neck, down to her chest, breasts, rolling and pulling her nipples on the way, skimming the skin of her belly almost feeling the roundness that our child will cause one day, and then I finally rub my thumb over her swollen clit. Beth pulls her mouth away, head leaning back against the glass as her breaths come out in pants and moans. I plunge 2 fingers inside of her pussy, never stopping the assault on her little nub. Beth is quivering and my name is continuously falling from her lips.

"We're safe here baby, wanna hear you, wanna hear how good I make you feel." I breathe into the skin of her neck where my mouth has been kissing and marking her.

That's enough to have Beth's heat gripping my fingers, her juices running down her thighs and my hand as she moans my name long and loud. I wanted to make love to her but after the things Beth said to me and then the amazing head we've both gotten this is going to be rough and over too fast. Good thing I can have her whenever I want because that huge bed in the next room is going to be used thoroughly while we're here.

When Beth is breathing normally again I press the entire length of my body against her and tangle my tongue with hers once again, letting us taste each other. Moments later I'm achingly hard and kiss my way to her neck before turning Beth around. I press her top half against the shower wall making her moan at the feel of the cool glass against her sensitive chest. I grip both of my hands onto her hips and Beth has already got her ass up in the air for me.

I drag the head of my cock along her slit, lubing myself with her juices before guiding my tip to her entrance and pushing balls deep with one hard thrust of my hips.

" _Oh god yes_!"

"Fuck baby, so damn tight."

And then I start moving, really moving. Pounding deep inside of her with every thrust. I keep one hand on her hip as the other kneads and sometimes slaps her ass. Every time my palm connects with her round cheek I feel Beth's pussy grip my cock harder. The sounds of our wet skin slapping together, the animalistic growls I can't control and Beth's moans and screams of my name when I hit her spot are enough to have me at the edge. I force my hand between us to rub her clit. I can feel she's almost there, pussy spasming, back arched as she meets my thrusts.

"Wanna here you scream my name when you cum baby." I demand on a hard slam of my cock. And that's all Beth needs. She delivers, screaming my name loud and long as her pussy clamps down on my length over and over. One more deep thrust and I'm shouting her name, pulling out to cum all over her ass. The sight has me moaning all over again.

I press my body against hers, holding each other up as we slow our heart rates and breathing. Then I start kissing her back and shoulders before turning Beth around and holding her in my arms while we share a slow kiss.

"Missed that too. A whole fuckin lot." I tell her.

Beth giggles before responding. "Me too, missed you being inside of me."

Fuck, as usual her words set me on fire and have me groaning and dropping my head to her shoulder. "Let's wash up before I make us dirter."

We take our time shaving and scrubbing until we're both cleaner than we have been in years. After getting dressed we take advantage of the remaining hours of daylight to keep walking the property and taking down walkers as we go. We make good progress, I even think we can stay here a couple more days. I bring up the topic of the car in the garage to Beth over dinner letting her know my thoughts. She's in agreement that for now, it's not helpful to us unfortunately but, as with Terminus, we'll keep an open mind until we head out.

When we're finished eating and cleaned up I suggest we head to the office on the bottom floor. We checked it out this morning and even though there wasn't anything of use, there was a giant bookshelf that spanned the entire length of the wall it sat against. Beth's face light up the second she laid eyes on it and I made sure to be the one to bring her back here. I want to keep proving to her that I care, that I pay attention and that I _can_ do all the boyfriend things. Still fuckin hate that word, it's an insult and falls flat compared to what I want to be to her and what she is to me. I'll have to get over it, for now at least.

"It's like a mini library." Beth says as she runs her fingers over the spines of some books. "I'll just grab one for tonight, and come back tomorrow in the daytime to really have a look. Maybe try and squeeze a couple in my pack."

"Or mine. We'll find the room." I tell her, causing Beth to flash me a bright smile.

We make our way back to the living room and I tell Beth so start reading by the the light of our new lamp, the other one is in the bedroom, while I check things out for the night. As always she protests, wanting to help but at times, like now, when it should be easy and quiet I would rather her stay put cause we both know it's not always that way and I'll need her help before we know it.

And to no real surprise everything is as it should be outside. I take a longer walk and do an even more, if possible, thorough look around us. Of course to keep us safe but maybe I'm stalling a bit. I plan on playing the music for Beth after this and it's got my stomach flip flopping.

After a few more minutes I head to the door and take a deep breath before walking inside and securing us in for the night. I then make my way to the entrance of the living room, leaning against the wall and resting down my crossbow. Beth turns to look at me from where's she curled up, reading on the couch.

"All good. We're locked up for the night." I tell her. Beth just smiles and thanks me before turning her attention back to her book. And I just watch her for a few moments, her beautiful face concentrating on the story in her hands, emotions flickering across her features as she takes in the words.

After a while I grow a pair and stride over to the TV to crouch down, open the cabinet and press play on the CD player. Once I've adjusted the volume to a barely audible level I walk over to the couch, leaning on the arm and wait. Beth followed my movements when I left the doorway but went back to reading when I reached the TV stand. It doesn't take long though before her eyes seek me out once again, her hands closing and setting down her book a moment before she's on her feet, walking towards me.

"What...how?" Beth tries to ask something of me as she pads across the room, settling between my thighs when she finally reaches me.

"Found it before, wanted to surprise you. Hope it's okay." I say before dropping my chin. Beth ain't having none of that as she holds both sides of my face until my gaze meets hers.

"It's perfect and the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She tells me, another huge smile on her face, before giving me a soft kiss.

I couldn't tell you anything about the first song that played, except it sounded nice. The second one I'd heard before, and apparently so had Beth cause then next thing I know she's dancing around the room. At first she's laughing and her moves are exaggerated, silly and damn awful. But they make me laugh and that seemed to be her goal cause as soon as I did she switched it up and started to move to the rhythm playing. And holy shit Beth can dance. The song is somewhat upbeat, a woman singing about summer and sadness, and Beth now has her arms are above her head, eyes closed as she moves her hips and sometimes her whole body around in a circle. She keeps this up for the entire song and all I can do is stare, totally bewitched by her.

The next song is a slow and familiar as well. I loved music, all types, before the turn but never had the money or time for an iPod or nothin. So if I'd heard a song that means it played on the radio and must've been pretty popular. Beth heads back over to me and extends her hand, looking for mine. She doesn't need to say anything for me to know what she wants. To dance. If it had been anyone else I would've been half way out the room, mumbling "I don't dance." But this is Beth, so instead my hand is in hers and I'm on my feet following her to the middle of the room.

Her arms go around my neck as mine find her waist. "Ain't never danced with anyone before." I tell her and she squeezes me tighter.

"I was obsessed with this song when it came out. It's a little cheesy but I still like it, the words are beautiful."

We're barely moving, just swaying a bit. And Beth is right, it's a little corny but when I really hear the words I like it right away.

 _I've loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

We stay wrapped up in each other's arms for the rest of the song and when the next one is just as slow I'm happy to keep holding her like this. At some point a song plays that you can't really sway to and Beth pulls away to dance again, singing along to every word, her voice more beautiful than the artist's. I am sure she could tell by the way my feet forgot I how to move that I am no do dancer, even on my own, so she doesn't push me to join her. She's also a very smart little devil that I'm pretty damn sure it is starting to tease me. But ever since she moved those few steps away to move along to the music, it's as if my feet have actually grown roots and planted themselves into the floor. I haven't moved a muscle and all I can do is watch her, fuckin mesmerized.

Suddenly my body is moving before my brain can tell it to or even register that it has. Then I'm standing right in front of her, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her against me, my other going into her hair so I can see every inch of her beautiful face and look straight into her eyes.

"I love you." Finally the words are out in the open between us. But my heart is still racing waiting for her reaction. I don't need her to say them back right away, as long as they made her happy and she can accept my admission.

Beth freezes and just stares at me for a beat, a look of shock on her face.

"You do?" The question comes out as barely a whisper.

I nod my answer. "Been in love with you for a while now." I steady myself with a deep breath. "Don't expect you to say-"

Beth throws her arms around my neck and squeezes tight, cutting me off mid sentence.

"I love you Daryl, so much." Beth pulls back, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "I've never been in love before, not until you."

I feel tears burning the back of my own eyes and it's as if someone has their hand around my heart. I can't hold back any longer, I crash my mouth to hers, my hands gripping her thighs as Beth jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. And then I'm taking the stairs two at a time to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

I miss you guys, it's been too long! Between the kids off on school break, birthdays and oh you know, a random one-shot demanding to be written (but not yet published) I've been busy. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter, and let me know your thoughts. Your comments seriously make my day! :) xoxo

When we reach the bedroom Beth slowly lowers herself down and every inch of her body drags along my own until her feet hit the ground. Her hands on my shoulders tuck their way beneath my vest, sliding it over my arms until it falls to the floor.

My hands are on Beth's waist, my fingertips almost meeting, every part of her so slight compared to me, and it's as if they're glued to her. No matter how much I want to touch her, remove her clothes, my body is on pause just taking in the sight and feel of Beth undressing me. She undoes each button of my flannel like she's opening a present and her soft hands caress my back, making me groan, as she helps the shirt off my body to join the vest.

Beth pushes up on her toes to kiss my neck, down to my collar bone and then drags her lips across my chest, marking me as she goes. She keeps her hands busy the whole time, undoing my belt before popping the button of my jeans and dragging down the fly. The sound they make when they hit the floor wakes me up.

I step out of my pants, kicking them away from us before pulling Beth's fully clothed body flush against my naked one. "You have too many clothes on girl." I growl into her ear, making her shiver.

Beth pulls back and pushes me to sit on the edge of the bed and when I try and tug her down with me she takes her hands from mine as she backs up again. "Hey, where do you think you're goin?" I rumble, hating how far away she is, a whole foot of space between us.

She doesn't answer me, instead Beth grabs the hem of her shirt and leisurely pulls it over her head before letting it join the pile of my clothes. Then she trails her fingertips along her collar bone, down her chest and stomach until she reaches her belt. She undoes the buckle agonizingly slow and keeps the same pace as she pops the button and drags down the zipper of her jeans, pushing them down and wiggling her hips as she does to remove them.

When Beth stands back up in only her bra and panties my breath catches in my throat and I know she heard it when a sexy smirk takes over her face. I have to concentrate on just my breathing for a few moments or I'll cum all over myself. First, because I've never had anyone strip for me. And second, because Beth's creamy skin is almost glowing against the black set of undergarments she's wearing. She has on the smallest damn excuse for panties I'm ever seen, two triangles held together with some string at her hips, digging in slightly over her curves and the bra is another one that's too small and the way it's pushing up her breasts is making my mouth water.

Beth just stands in front of me, letting me soak her in for the longest few seconds of my life before she finally reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. Holding onto the front, she carefully removes her arms one strap at a time before slowly pulling away the garment and letting it drop to the floor. I honestly can't help the groan that escapes my mouth.

" _Fuck,_ baby c'mere, please." I don't give a shit that I'm beggin, I'm just hopin it works.

Beth simply shakes her head no, that damn smirk still on her face. And for the life of me I can't and don't get up. Couldn't tell you why, it's a mixture of torture and pleasure sitting here watching Beth undress and not being able to touch her, but I stay put and wait for her.

The next move she makes has me regretting not walking over to her as soon as she took her damn shirt off because now I'm goin to die of a heart attack or brain aneurysm or some shit and I won't have had her one last time.

Beth is now turning around so I have the best fuckin view of her round ass, as she throws her hair over one shoulder and looks at me over the other, holding my gaze. This one look has a soft moan falling from her mouth and growl rumbling from my chest. And then Beth hooks her thumbs on either side of her nearly there panties and starts dragging them down her legs, when they hit her calves she bends over to remove them completely and R.I.P. Daryl.

" _Fuck Beth."_ I breathe. At this point I couldn't make my body move if a herd of walkers was to knock on the bedroom door. I'm frozen in place just drinking her in. Not only is Beth the definition of good, kind, sweet but damn sassy and tough too. She's the only person to ever make me really laugh and feel comfortable being myself. And on top of all of that, she's so damn gorgeous and she wants _me,_ loves _me._

I would suffer through the beginning of my shitty life a million times as long as it lead me here, being hers.

Beth finally has mercy on me and stalks over to the bed, our eyes never breaking contact, as she climbs up and straddles my lap. My body is humming now and I grab her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other digging into her hip, pulling her against my chest as my mouth captures hers in a heated kiss. As our tongues find one another, I push Beth down so her slit is flush against my bare cock causing us both to moan. I want to touch her heat but I can't bear to have any space between us right now and she's so damn wet, my own thighs are damp already anyway.

Without breaking our kiss, Beth moves back slightly, raising herself up on her knees before lowering herself onto my length in slow motion. Our mouths never break apart, our harsh breathing and moans just mix together, until Beth is fully seated with my cock bottomed out inside of her heat. Then she rips her lips from mine, throwing her head back as a long whimper escapes her. "Oh my _god."_ She moans.

"Shit, I know baby." I growl, trying to compose myself. I wanted to make love to her, take my time and that's all about to go out the damn window.

I run my hands up and down her sides and then her back before bringing Beth's mouth to mine again, settling an arm around her waist and the other cradling her head while my thumb rubs along her jaw. Beth wraps both of her arms around my neck before circling her hips against mine, I'm so deep inside of her the motion has my head rubbing her sweet spot.

Beth is trembling already, gasping and moaning non-stop as I leave her mouth to kiss down her neck, lick and pant my way to her collarbone and then to her pert nipples, sucking one and then the other into my mouth. "Oh _fuck, Daryl."_ I can feel her pussy muscles starting to spasm so I push my hips up hard to meet hers as I drag my teeth lightly across one of her pink buds and then she's coming undone on top of me.

"Yes, _oh yesss, Daryl!"_ Beth screams into my shoulder as her body shakes slightly with the power of her orgasm.

I sit as still as I did during her strip tease, softly kissing her face as she calms down from her high and pushing my own release back for now. Once her pussy relaxes enough for me to move, I push backwards on the bed before rolling us over, my cock never leaving her warmth. When I'm hovering above Beth, holding myself up on one arm while the hand of the other intertwines our fingers, her eyes catch my own, bringing her free hand up to push my hair out of my face before kissing me, slow and deep. "I love you." Beth tells me, her face now mere inches from mine, blue staring into blue.

"I love you." I say, our breath mixing and lips touching as the words leave my mouth. I can't bring myself to say "too" after those three words, makes them seem less meaningful. We dont just love the other person "as well", we both have our own ways, emotions and love for each other. And plus, no one in the damn world could hold a flame to the feelings I have for the girl beneath me.

Beth wraps both of her legs around my waist, giving me deeper access to her body as I start rocking my hips, circling them as she did her own, so my pelvis rubs against her clit each time my cock is as deep inside of her as I can get. Beth's hand is clawing at my back and our mouths never stop kissing, licking and sucking each other's lips, neck, chest anyfuckinwhere we can reach. Even though my thrusts are slow, we're both almost there, Beth for the second time. On a harder push of my cock inside of her, Beth arches her back and I take her hardened nipple into my mouth again. "Daryl Daryl Daryl, ohh I'm gonna cum." Beth pants.

" _Fuck_ baby, me too." I grunt, the pleasure from where we're joined is spreading like fire all over my body.

"Cum inside of me." Beth moans, her gaze locking with mine, causing an almost animalistic growl to leave me.

I crush my mouth against hers in a desperate kiss, both of us trying to get even closer to the other as I continue my slow, deep strokes, rising up slightly on my knees and using the hand that isn't locked with hers to grab her ass, titling her hips slightly before bringing her down to meet the deep slamming of my cock.

I can't tell you who is making what noise and where Beth's body begins and mine ends, I feel like I'm going to explode from pleasure and from something else, something even better. The two feelings combined are sending me hurtling towards the strongest orgasm of my life. Beth's legs start trembling as her pussy flutters and that's it for me. One last hard, deep thrust and I'm spilling deep inside of her, moaning her name repeatedly against her neck and that pushes her over the edge, her inner walls gripping me so hard I see stars. "Daryl, _oh Daryl!"_ Like dejavu she's shouting my name again.

I gently pull out of her and roll us over so Beth is cuddled into my side, wrapping her in my arms and softly kissing her forehead and temple over and over, Beth sighing in contentment. And before I know it, we both quickly fall into deep sleeps, lulled by our heartbeats and even breaths.

I wake up to blinding sunlight streaming through the boarded up windows, and an empty bed. "Beth?" I call, panic rising in my chest. My gut knows there's nothing wrong but when I can't see her my mind loses its shit. I throw my jeans on, not even bothering to fasten my belt, grab my crossbow and make it downstairs in record time. When I'm standing in the area between the living room and dining room I hear Beth's humming and take a deep breath, trying to calm my rattled nerves.

The extra oxygen was pointless because when I round the corner to the kitchen my breath is punched out of me like a kick to the gut. Beth is standing at the stove, stirring somethin, singing a song and swaying her hips. What has my cock standing to attention one time, is the fact she's wearing my shirt, it's like a short dress on her, swallowing her small frame. And she's never looked fuckin better. My chest almost aches as well, not in pain but something else. Then I realize, before the turn this could've been our life. Sex, love, sharing a bed, making breakfast, simple but amazin shit. I push the thought away before it can ruin my mood and instead enjoy this moment while I can.

I silently place my crossbow on the ground and close the gap between us in three long strides until I'm pressed against her back. My arms lock around her waist and my face nuzzles into her neck through her hair, the scent of her calming my heart rate and then speeding it right back up.

"Mmm, gave me a fright girl." I breathe against the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

Beth shudders before responding. "I'm sorry, but it ain't often I wake up first and I wanted you to rest. I just listened and looked through the planks over the windows, I didn't go outside, everything seems f-fine." Beth tells me as I start kissing along her neck and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Thank you." I tell her between kisses as my fingers now trace just beneath her belly button, making her gasp. Once the last button is freed and the flannel hangs open I turn off the stove before turning Beth to face me and moving her slightly so she's pressed against the countertop now.

I stand back to admire Beth standing in only my shirt, her naked body peaking through the fabric. I can't stop myself as my hand reaches down to grip my aching cock, where's it's pressed against my now too tight jeans. Beth's eyes follow the movement, her pupils blown with lust as she rubs her thighs together and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, her chest is now rising and falling harshly.

"You're so goddamn gorgeous Beth." I rumble as I press myself against her again, sucking her lip between my own teeth, nibbling slightly and making her whimper.

I place her on the counter like she's weightless and waste no time in crushing our lips together before running my index finger along her slit. I gather her juices from her hole and then drag my digit back up to her clit to rub tight circles over the hardening nub. Beth is already moaning into my mouth as her hands are tugging the hair at the nape of my neck.

It doesn't take long for Beth to run her hands down my chest and stomach to undo my jeans, pushing them down with her feet. Then she's wrapping her legs around my hips and pushing my hand away from her center so she can line my weeping cock with her dripping pussy. I push inside of her heat with one brutal thrust, my balls slapping against her ass where Beth is perched on the edge of the kitchen counter.

We both break the kiss to rest our foreheads together.

" _Beth, ah fuck, fuuuck."_ I grit out. The feeling of her already impossibly tight walls, that this morning are still swollen from our love making last night, gripping my cock as Beth's wetness starts to leak out of her and run down the crease of her thighs and mine is almost too much. It still blows me away that every time we have sex its this _good,_ this intense. Ain't complainin by any means or trying to jinx us but deep down I know it really will _always_ be like this.

Beth sucks in a sharp breath before letting out a long moan. " _Ohh yes. So good."_

I softly push on her chest so Beth is leaning back, resting her weight behind her on her hands, my shirt falling open and exposing her beautiful breasts. I move my own hands, one holding onto to a soft thigh and the other already back to massaging her clit. I pull almost all the way out and then we both watch my thick cock disappear inside of her tight heat. Beth's breasts start bouncing with the speed and power of my pounding hips and our words and sounds are incoherent as we try to keep our eyes open to switch between looking into each other's and watching our bodies come together.

Between how hot and erotic Beth looks right now, spread open, taking the pounding my cock is giving her, tits bouncing, the sounds coming out of us both and our skin slapping together has me ready cum in minutes.

I start rubbing hard circles over her now hardened clit and catch her gaze before fucking her even deeper, hitting that spot inside her. "You feel so fuckin good wrapped around me. Ungh, cum for me baby."

" _Yes,_ all over you." Beth pants and I only have second to cover her mouth with my own as my name falls from her in a scream. Then her pussy grips my length over and over and her cum runs down my sack. I pump inside of her fast and erratic a handful more times and then I'm cummin on the top of her mound. " _Christ, Beth!"_ I attempt to muffle my own shout against her neck.

We're both sweaty and shaky as we try to breathe normally again. I gently clean her of my seed and then button my shirt closed, kissing her skin from her belly to her neck before closing the material, securing the flannel before I'm tempted, more than usual, to take her again. After quickly pulling my pants back on I pepper kisses all over Beth's face murmuring "I love you" between pecks. Beth kisses my lips before responding, "love you" still sounding slightly out of breath.

I carry her over to the table, just like I did at the funeral home, and then plate up the food she had prepared. Over breakfast we mostly talk about our plans for the immediate future, we decided a long time ago to put as much effort as we could into searching for our family and that means leaving here sooner rather than later. Since we've lost too much daylight today to go any distance from the community we agree it's finally time to pick one of the three townhouses connected to this one and go through it top to bottom.

We've made quick and good work of clearing the outside area spanning almost all the way to the building site which has made me comfortable enough to stay here as long as we have and even for a bit longer. It also gives us the breathing room to have days like today, to enjoy each other and to stay close, doing work but not exerting ourselves because that could change at any time and when it does we'll miss the safety and rest, of these days.

Before going upstairs to get ready and pick which house to clear, we talk about the car again. It's a reoccurring and aggravating fucking topic at the moment. Neither of us can say without a doubt that that we shouldn't take it, shouldn't follow the road and at least give that route a go. But on the flip side, we also can't say we are 100% comfortable using it as our mode of travel, that we feel safe on said road, one that we don't know where it leads, in a car that could be out of gas in mere days. We come to a compromise in the end, knowing that without having more pros and cons to go by we can't make the best decision for our next step. Seeing as we don't know if the car even turns on, that's the easiest place to start and I tell Beth that we can look at it after we come back from our day of clearing and patrols. If it turns on, we go from there and if not, well, our decision will be made for us. And I honestly don't know what I want to happen in that garage later.

We go with the townhouse on the opposite end from ours. The place doesn't really have anything, it wasn't boarded up, no walkers or other dead bodies and no sign of a struggle. More than likely these guys headed out before the shit really hit the fan.

Once we've finished, we check the perimeter and as always, venture just inside the tree line to look for any tracks or footprints. Unsurprisingly, it's just us out here and we make it to the garage with some daylight to spare. And of fucking course, less than an hour after I first started tinkering away with the vehicle it roars to life. It's a hybrid, again of fucking course you can plug the stupid thing in here and the fuel it takes is full too. Just like that, our decision is as difficult as it was this morning.

We eat dinner on the couch, Beth's feet in my lap and I never want to leave this place. No matter that it's just the two of us, not knowing if our family is alive or dead, and despite the fact that we have some hard decisions to make I've never felt more content and happy in my life. However, my angel sitting next to me comes before all else so I bring up the sour topic at hand.

"That road ain't on the map, it's too new. If we really want to know where exactly it leads and how far we have to follow it, in what looks like the wrong direction, then we'll have to go out on foot and see where it goes."

Beth sighs, seemingly feeling the same as I do about all this. "I think that's a better idea than taking the car and just driving. It could be blocked or the nearest fork or intersection could be too far from here. When do you want to do that run?"

Never. "Might as well go tomorrow, get it over with. Then we can make our plan from what we find, check out the other two houses and head out soon." I say my heart sinking slightly.

"Okay." Beth nods, giving me a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

We secure the place for the night and head to bed early. I wrap myself around Beth from behind, both of us finally relaxing when my large frame engulfs her small one.

We have breakfast in the dark since we want to be in the uncharted territory of the forest parallel to the road just before sunrise. We agree on following it for ten miles, it's a good distance and any farther than that will simply waste time and gas if we were in a car. If at the end of our trip we see no intersection, fork or other road then we head back, knowing our original plan is really for the best.

We follow in the dense tree line adjacent to the road and for the first two hours we easily could've been on a nature walk, everything normal and quiet.

And then all hell breaks loose.

Walkers are suddenly everywhere and even though its not a true herd, when it's just two of you alone in the forest there might as well be a thousand damn corpses coming our way. We cut across the road into the opposite tree line, heading in the total wrong direction now but I can't worry about that yet. We run as fast as we can and we climb the first thick, tall tree with branches sturdy enough to hold our weight. We climb as high as we both can and only about a dozen of the dead break off from the main herd and follow us. We're stuck, barely breathing in the beech tree for over an hour.

The rest of the walkers never came this way, thank god or whoever is up there (lets hope they kept on the same path which would've taken them just past our temporary house) and now I can only see six of those assholes left, milling about the tree trunk. I motion to Beth that we need to get down and take care of them, this is our chance to get back home. This shitshow is enough evidence for me to know we don't want to follow this road.

It's hard as hell to quietly climb down a tree but we do our best, only attracting the attention of one walker. I shoot an arrow through it's eye and reload my crossbow before leaving the tree. Beth impressively takes out three with a strength that has my body coming to life. I get the other two, one falling almost on top of me, slowing me down and pissing me off.

"You alright?" I ask Beth as I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, are you? I saw that walker fall and-" Her sentence lost as tears roll down her face that's now buried in my chest.

"Shh. Hey, look at me." And I cup her cheek making her meet my eyes and wiping away the wetness from her cheeks. "I'm good, ain't gonna let some dead asshole take me away from you."

Beth quickly looks me over before giving me a sweet kiss full of love and promise. "You best not, or I'll kill you." She smirks.

I laugh, a real one for me and then we head off, hoping to have a better journey home.

We ran so fast and got a good distance from where I last knew our location on the map and it takes some time to get our bearings straight. Finally, we see pavement and I know we need to cross back over to get closer to where the community is. I can tell before we even leave the cover of the trees that this isn't the same perfectly paved path we were on before. We must've made it far enough to now be out on the main road, it's cracked, bumpy and has tree roots starting to crumble pieces of it with their strength. My gut is clenched, I don't like this, even though I know we have to venture out to get back to safety, it's stressing me to do so.

Just as we're breaking through the barely there tree line I hear a car approaching at rapid speed, taking full advantage of the non-existent rules of the road. It wouldn't have mattered how fast we turned on our heels and ran, the car was coming around a bend and we heard it too late. That fact paired with the skinny saplings offering no camouflage in the section just before the road, gives us no upper hand. My only hope is that they keep on going, not wanting to stop for two strangers on the road or, worst case scenario, they park and come after us on foot. I could take them out on my own or with Beth's help.

What didn't cross my mind for one damn second was that the driver was a fuckin psycho and would drive up into the thin forest. The car was able to make it a decent distance into the trees and when it finally stopped, the front of the car immobilized but not wrecked by the thin trunk of a tree, the force of the vehicle was too much for the sapling and it started falling to the ground. Coming straight for Beth and I. And it forces us to jump apart to escape being trampled. I stumble, the shock and power of the scene behind us startling even me. But Beth, she was closer to the tree and lost her balance completely landing on her hands and knees, her knife flying out of her hand.

The next several seconds pass by as if we're in a slo-mo scene of a movie, I can see every detail with precise quality but I know it's all a blur of about seven seconds. As soon as both of my feet are planted firmly on the ground again, my crossbow is aimed at the ready as I take in our surroundings, for walkers, which thank fuck there are none of, and then to the idiots from the car.

When my eyes find Beth I have to push my boots harder into the soil before I fall over. The driver is a quick motherfucker who has already gotten out of the car, picked up Beth and now has one arm across her collar bone, knuckles white from squeezing her shoulder so hard and the other is around her waist, hand gripping her hip, pulling her flush against...shit. It takes a beat too long for the penny to drop. I know this piece of filth, almost dead piece of filth, it's Gorman. Now I'm seeing red. Beth is still as stone, her face void of emotion but her eyes give her away and what I see in her blue pools is mostly anger (if her knife wasn't on the forest floor it would be in his neck) and some terror.

Gorman isn't with the same cop as before and they're also in a different car. They're stocked up well in the city it seems, but you'd have to be to survive in urban areas these days. This new friend of Gorman's doesn't seem to want to be here much more than Beth and I do. His gun is in his hand but it's hanging at his side instead of pointed at me and he's looking at his partner like the mad man he is. These facts are the only reason he's still alive.

"Well look what we have here! Never thought I would see you two again. Mmm my little cowgirl, you look and feel and _smell_ even better than I imagined." Gorman says as he takes a dramatic inhale of Beth. If the piece of shit was my height, a foot taller than Beth, this would've been over by now. But seeing as he's just about as small as her, I can't get a clear shot. My brain is buzzing so fast I can't keep up with my own thoughts. What the fuck am I gonna do? I know Gorman won't hurt her, not with a gun or knife at least, he doesn't even have a weapon in hand. He'll kill me without a second thought, cause all he wants is Beth alone. My stomach is rolling and my vision blurs for half a second at that thought.

Other than flicking my eyes over to Gorman's pal, I don't move, my crossbow ready for my chance to take out this prick. On one of my assessments of his silent passenger I see the man look at me and then down. When I follow his gaze, I see he is pointing his gun at Gorman, shielded by the car for the moment. I'm totally fuckin confused. He wants to kill Gorman too? Even though I want to rip the pathetic excuse for a human being into pieces with my bare hands, I don't really give a damn who takes him out as long as Beth is safe.

I look back to my girl to calculate if this man can even make the shot and when I do I see Gorman running the back of his hand just under the hem of Beth's shirt and finally her mask falls and a look of disgust replaces it. No matter how stupid it is to trust this unknown man, I have to, there's nothing else to do quickly and I have to get her back.

Turning my attention back to the cop on my left I give the smallest nod for him to go ahead with his plan.

"Gorman, let me have her, you deal with the archer. You've been talking about them the whole drive." Mystery man says across the car.

Gorman's hand is still touching Beth and my body is trying to shake from the rage I feel but I can't lose focus now. "Aww you do listen Lamson." He lets out a snarl of a chuckle. "That does sound good, especially after all the waiting I had to endure." Gorman nods his head in his direction, calling Lamson over. My, hopeful, ally walks with his back to the car, pointing his gun at me, the safety still in place. I feel the smallest prick of relief and hope at this realization.

When Lamson reaches them and goes to switch Beth over, he instead bashes the back of his gun into Gorman's temple. His arms shoot up to his skull as he falls to his knees and Beth is away from him and retrieving her knife in record time. It's like there's a rope connecting us, the pull to her is that strong. But I have to deal with someone else before I can wrap my arms around her, knowing I won't let go.

I stalk over to where Gorman is on the ground, Lamson aiming his gun on his fellow officer and this time the safety is off.

"Lamson what the fuck? This better be a bad joke."

Before the speaking piece of scum can utter another word I kick him square in the jaw, his body falling flat against the ground. And then my feet connect with his ribs, crotch, stomach, neck and then back to his face. As my boots kick the life out of him, blood covering his body and spitting out of his mouth, I pant the last words he'll ever hear. "She ain't yours. Wasn't ever gonna be yours. _She is mine._ And now I ain't ever gotta worry about seein your fuckin face ever again." And with that, I stop only to aim my crossbow between his eyes and shoot.

I walk backwards, swinging my crossbow over my shoulder, and keep an eye on Lamson who looks almost relieved as he stares down at the dead cop, as I feel my way to Beth. I don't have to take many steps before her soft hands grasp mine. I pull her around my body, never taking my gaze off our unlikely savior, and crush her against my chest, squeezing her with my free hand. The other hand now holds my own glock, ready to blow the head off the stranger in front of me. "You're alright, you're alright." I whisper, unsure if it's for Beth's benefit or mine. "I am." She says, but her voice shakes.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask Lamson, unsure of how to go from here. If I kill him, his people might come looking and we don't need more trouble. But on the other hand, he helped me kill his, whatever Gorman was, the point is they were together, that says something no matter how minuscule. "Explain now." I demand.

Lamson surveys our surroundings, at least he's not stupid, before looking at me and Beth. "He was a bad man, a bad person. He had it coming."

"Why now?" I growl.

And so starts Lamson's very short version of his and his fellow survivors' story. They are all real cops, on duty in the city when it all went down. Now they're holed up in a hospital in downtown Atlanta that was in part of the city that didn't get completely annihilated by the fire bombs. They have a leader of sorts, Dawn. She is just another officer that doesn't do well under pressure and they've all been looking for a way to knock her off her pedestal. What's been holding them back from putting any sort of plan into action was the fact she had Gorman backing her and he in turn had O'Donnell, the man we saw him with before, as his shadow. Lamson tells us that they have a doctor, electricity and have actually helped people. He doesn't hold back, Beth wasn't the first woman Gorman set his sights on and they've given up or lost more patients than they've saved. The current nursing/orderly "staff" are the people who survived and who are now repaying the hospital for their life. Lamson can't even meet our gazes when he tells us "But they'll never be allowed to leave."

"They should be now. You need to go back there and take control." Beth says, giving him a look that has me shaking in _my_ boots, as I peek at her from the corner of my eye.

"Would they come lookin for you?" I ask, no point beating round the bush.

He looks alarmed but doesn't move an inch. "Dawn would begrudgingly send a couple more of my team after us. Not for long but she would want to at least try and find Gorman."

I know if I look at Beth, really look at her, for the first time since I killed Gorman, I'll fucking lose my shit. And I can't do that with this man still standing mere feet from us, so I speak for only her ears and continue staring at Lamson. "I think we have to let him go. Can't risk more of his group coming and we're far enough away from where we wanna be that he shouldn't be an issue."

Beth nods against my chest. "He's not like...the other one. And if we drive him away a bit it'll throw him off even more, but I really don't think he'll follow us."

"And if we let you go?" I leave my question open ended, not wanting to feed him what to say.

"Then I'll go. I'll forget the rest of our arms mission we were on and head back to the city. I don't want anything to do with you or anyone else out here, unless they need help. And I'll tell Dawn the dead got Gorman." Lamson says, keeping eye contact the entire time he speaks. Maybe I've lost all my marbles, but I believe him.

"Fine. But we're driving you a few miles from here before we go our separate ways." I tell him.

"Alright." He clears his throat before continuing. "Thank you." Lamson's statement takes us both by surprise.

"For what?" I bark.

"We needed a push in the right direction, and even though I wish it hadn't been like this, I'm grateful to you both for helping me and my group start to make some necessary changes."

"Don't thank us, just make sure those changes really happen." Beth says.

"Give me your cuffs." I demand before he can say anything else. Even though Lamson doesn't have a smile on his face at the request he comes over to us and gives me the handcuffs and key.

My chest aches when Beth moves away from me to dig something out of her small pack but as I'm locking the last cuff into place I see her pull out an old cloth. "Come on officer get in the front seat." I want to be able to see him and Beth can still watch him from the back.

We all hop into the car and before turning it on I cover Lamson's eyes. Not one sound, other than our breathing, can be heard the entire drive. Luckily, it's a short journey, and after about fifteen minutes we hit a fork with a small, half mangled sign pointing left (away from where we'll be going) to Atlanta.

Beth gets out first and surveys our immediate area and comes to Lamson's door when she's finished. Since she's opening the door already I silently know we're safe for the moment. Turning off the car and heading to the passenger side, I help him out, undoing his blindfold and handcuffs.

"Go." I tell him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. Best of luck to you and your wife." Lamson says, sincerely. His final word has my heart skipping a beat, and it makes me feel too good to correct him.

"Thanks. You too." I nod. And I can see from my peripheral vision that Beth is a little shocked I didn't correct him but she quickly gathers herself and nods back at him as well.

Lamson is in his car and speeding away before Beth and I can even move an inch. Again, I just pull her to me, burying my face in her hair, holding onto her and my little bit of strength I have left. "I know we've been through hell but we have to keep going. And we can't stop until we're home."

"I know." Beth lets out a long breath. "Let's go."

I get somewhat of an idea of where we are on the map from this main road and the sign to the city. It ain't much and it takes us a couple hours to really get back on track. The herd must not have made it this way seeing as we only encounter around twenty walkers spread throughout our entire six to eight hour journey. Night falls before we make it back to the townhouse but we keep on walking, being extra cautious. We're both running on fumes and instinct when we finally make it back to the community. There's a decent amount of walkers around the gate but we only have to take care of half of them on our way to the entrance to what might as well be heaven seeing how damn good it feels to be here.

We both pause as soon as we lock the small wrought iron door, wondering how we got to this exact spot. I barely remember killing the walkers that lay just behind us now. Thankfully, we have a clear path to our house and we beeline for it, both of us baracading the door as soon as it's shut.

Once the last plank is in place I drop my crossbow and turn to Beth, holding her at arm's length looking her over from head to toe. She's covered in dirt, dust and blood. Luckily it's only walker blood. She was too far from Gorman when I killed him to have the evidence of his death on her and after inspecting her I see no scratches or bites on her milky skin.

"Beth I'm so damn sorry." I choke out, when I'm satisfied she's unharmed, physically at least, still holding her away from me by her upper arms.

"Don't you dare." I look up at the fierce tone of her voice. "He's dead. That's all you could've done. We had no way of preparing for or preventing today. It happened, it's done and we're lucky it wasn't worse." Beth drops her gaze to her feet, the implication of "worse" hitting both of us I'm guessing.

"I'm still sorry it happened. I just want to protect you from everything and everyone, no matter how crazy it sounds. I just love you so fuckin much." And at that I pull her against my chest, my arms holding onto her waist too tight the same as hers are around my neck, but neither of us complain.

"I love you Daryl. Make me forget today, please." Beth says, her voice cracking. My girl is so tough, it amazes me sometimes.

I scoop her up in my arms, her face never leaving my neck and head to the bathroom, we need to wash away the filth and as much of the memories from today as we can. When I place her on her feet to turn on the shower Beth holds my free hand, she must need to touch me as much as I do her.

The steam is already filling the large room but the water will never be hot enough to cleanse us, not completely. I gently take off Beth's clothing, not in a sexual way, this is only out of necessity. I carelessly throw them near the empty trash bin in the room knowing we'll both want rid of these outfits. I have half a mind to burn my vest too but I won't, Beth loves it too much. I lead her to the shower door when she's naked causing Beth to look at me with confused and wary eyes. "Go on, I'll be right in." I reassure her, she's still not happy but at least she's no longer concerned.

I lean my hands on the pearly white sink, leaving brownish red handprints against the shining marble. I want to be in that shower with Beth more than I can stand but my mind needs a minute to catch itself. This new world is all about loss. I've seen my fair share of it pre and post turn. But with Beth it's so different. The worry about what can happen day to day is always there but before it just buzzed in the background, now with her, it's at the forefront of my thoughts everyday. It's hard for me to get used to all these new feelings and emotions and it's even worse now that I realize, there is no me without her. I know after today, without a doubt, if I lose her I won't be able to go on. Fuck, they don't tell you in those fairytales that love is best yet the scariest feeling there is.

I shake my head of my own problems and focus back on Beth. I need to be stronger than usual for her right now. After I've stripped bare, I finally make my way to her. Beth's face is tipped back, eyes closed, under the hot, soft spray of water from the huge, square shower head, it looks as if she's under a waterfall.

I wrap my hands around her waist from behind, hoping this is still okay and I let out a breath of relief when she melts back into my body. Beth turns around and cups my cheeks with her small hands, she looks me over just the way I had done to her downstairs and she doesn't stop until she's checked each even my feet for damage. Once Beth is happy that I'm as unharmed as her, she closes her eyes again before resting her forehead against my heart. "We were so wrapped up the in living I was scared we got careless when it came to the dead." She swallows hard. "You're okay though, you're okay." Beth repeats my words from earlier.

"I'm fine, promise." I tell her, making her look at me. We stay that way for a while, just holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. This feeling right here, is worth every other difficult, new emotion that comes with being in a relationship.

I begrudgingly pull away from her to gather what I need to rinse her clean of the tangible dirt from our day. This scenario is so similar to the last shower we took in this exact stall, but it really couldn't be more different. Just like when I removed her clothes, there's nothing sexual about washing her or her washing me. We both do it reverently, taking our time and enjoying the fact we're here with each other, safe.

We're never more than a foot apart as we dry off and get ready for bed, hopefully exhaustion will take us both seeing as the the events from earlier are too fresh to let us fall into a regular slumber.

My adrenaline immediately gave way to nerves, leaving my body constantly twitching, having to move. I hate that I feel this way around Beth but after how she was handled today, I'm apprehensive to touch her without her taking the lead. I liked being confident with her and I hope Beth is handling all this as well as can be expected so I can pull my head outta my ass soon.

Beth is sitting on the bed, only wearing a towel. Once she's dry and has a braid over one shoulder, she looks to where I'm standing by the window, distracting myself by looking outside for any threats. "Daryl, come to bed." Beth says, extending a hand out to me.

When I reach the bed I stand, looking down at her and holding both of her hands in mine. "I don't know what to do." I mumble, embarrassed at the feelings plaguing my mind.

Beth looks at me confused for a moment. "With me?" She looks down and shakes her head before meeting my gaze again. "Daryl, I've been through hell and back more times than I can count on one hand. Every other time I've felt alone, no matter who was around trying to support me, I just pushed myself through whatever was going on in my head and heart. And I realize that no matter how awful today was, we got lucky, I got lucky. And for the first time, I don't feel alone. I have you and it probably won't be easy but I'll be fine. I need you Daryl, always will. What happened today doesn't change how I feel about you, in that way. I meant what I said downstairs, make me forget." And with that, Beth rises up on her knees, removes her towel and then mine before wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

She pulls away when my tears touch her cheek. "Daryl it's alright, everything's alright." Beth soothes, resting our foreheads together.

I try to steady my breathing, but it seems pointless at the moment. "Thought I was gonna lose you today." I tell her through my silent tears. "I wouldn't make it without you Beth. There would be no point in living or surviving if you're not next to me."

Beth has tears streaming down her face now as well, her eyes seeing right inside of me, as her soft hands caress my neck and face. "I don't know if I was just looking for attention when I broke that mirror at the farm or if a small part of me wanted to really go through with it. But those types of thoughts have never crossed my mind again. Until today. I thought we were going to lose each other too." Her voice drifts to barely a whisper by the end of her sentence. "Even though I know how it feels to try and hurt yourself to that extent, I knew that would have been better and easier than being without you. Especially when I added in the unknown of what those...people...would've done to me." Beth physically shudders. "We won't be separated. Ever." She says strong and firm. We both know that's an impossible promise to make but I still nod in agreement, knowing it'll be my life's mission to never lose this girl.

I crash my mouth against Beth's and move onto the bed, bringing her beneath me. I kiss every inch of her body, leaving her breasts then dripping center for last. Beth is shaking with need by the time my tongue finally makes contact with a pert pink nipple. I spend the rest of the night worshipping her, inside and out, erasing any memory of another person laying a hand on her.

I just hope my love for Beth can surpress the demons darkness can bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies! Lost a little of my mojo there :( I know where this story is going and how it'll end I just need to push myself a bit more. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! Xoxo**

 **P.S. random thought before the chapter starts, I read this great book, Birthday Girl by Penelope Douglas, and it was so good I have to recommend it (hopefully you're allowed to do that on these sites, oops? Lol). Thanks to Bethyl, I have a new respect for age gap stories and this one has an age difference probably similar to our couple so you definitely have to be open/into that to enjoy the romance side of things. If you have read or decide to read the book I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

Our close call with the Atlanta cops shook us both up more than we realized. We barely left our home for days. If everything sounded as quiet as normal from the threshold of our door and our immediate area looked empty from that same vantage point, we didn't go any further. We both know that if the cop was coming back with his cavalry, he would have been here by now. Still didn't change how we felt in the beginning.

Beth and I have been curled around each other's bodies non-stop, we even eat our meals in bed to stay close. And other than asking how she is a few times, until she gave me a look that made me cower, we haven't talked about what happened in the woods.

Unfortunately, at the end of the world you can't sit on your ass for long and on day four we checked out the last two townhouses. Seems as if ours was the only one with inhabitants that stuck around when shit started hitting the fan and they more than likely cleared out the neighboring homes, stuffing our basement full. Our to-do list here is pretty much non-existent which makes our reasons and excuses to stay any longer null and void.

No matter what's happened to us out there, we have an unspoken agreement that we still want to venture into the unknown, for our family. Since leaving the house a couple days ago, even if was only to walk next door, it's been easier to go back to our daily routine. Beth has stopped waking up in the middle of the night and I'm able to stay asleep till almost dawn now. We're slowly but surely getting back to our old selves, and I'm so fucking grateful. I'll be honest, there were more than a few moments when I thought what happened may break us. Break _her._ And Beth gives me so much damn strength, I didn't know how, or if I could, carry us both through an emotional fuck-up as bad as this.

When the light fully returned to Beth's eyes and that same night she turned on the small CD player I found, for the first time since we survived the encounter with the uniformed assholes, I smiled a real smile. Not a Daryl smirk as Beth calls them, but a full on, my-teeth-are-showing grin. And then I scooped her up, kissing her until we were breathless before making love to her on the living room floor. We both fell fast asleep right there soon after.

I woke-up the next morning to a stiff back and a sunny room. No matter how much my old bones were protesting, I finally felt happy again. There was no use attempting to get up quietly, between being as rigid as the floorboards and my bones creaking something awful, Beth was awake before I made it to my feet. Awake and laughing.

"Something funny girl?" I playfully growled at her.

Beth was lying on her front watching me and buried her face in our discarded clothes, giggling.

"No old man, nothing's funny." She tells me between chuckles.

I hold Beth's gaze until her laughing stops and then I pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder and slapping her ass, making her shriek. "Daryl!" She half moans but I can hear the smile in her voice.

I don't say a word or stop moving until we're in the shower, the warm water already creating a cloud of of steam that engulfs us. I slide Beth down my body but only to my waist and proceed to pin her back against the shower wall. Then, in one fluid motion I grab Beth's ass with one hand, line my cock up to her dripping slit with the other and thrust balls deep inside of her.

"Oh shiiiiit!" Beth yells, throwing her head back.

"Not laughing now. Could an old man fuck you like this? Huh baby?" I pant against her ear before biting the lobe causing Beth to shudder. My hands squeeze and grip both of her supple cheeks as I keep up a punishing pace of my hips.

"Only you, god Daryl, just you." Beth moans, her words making my balls twitch.

My lips find hers and I lick into her mouth, the tangling of our tongues does nothing to help push down my rapidly approaching orgasm. I start cicrcling my hips so my pelvis brushes her clit and after s few more thrusts I feel her walls flutter and know she's almost there.

"Look at me." I demand.

Beth's full blown pupils meet mine and she whimpers a moment before yelling my name as her pussy clamps down on my length, strong enough to cause my own release.

"Beth, fuck!" I call, spilling deep inside her body.

Beth is wrapped around me like a vine, her face nuzzling my neck and then I feel it. More damn giggles.

"Gonna have to call you old more often if you do _that_ to me after." She mumbles against my skin.

Her words make me shake my head and even chuckle. "I'll fuck you however you want, you don't need the fighting words." I tell her honestly.

Beth pulls back with a tired, yet lusty look in her eyes. "I love you." She says, her fingers running through my hair.

"Love you girl, so much."

Somehow I pull out of her and we both clean up and make it downstairs, fully dressed, to eat breakfast. Beth went quiet on me after our shared "I love yous" and I was just starting to worry she had slipped back into the darkness that surrounded us these last several days, when she finally spoke up.

"I've been thinking about our plan." Beth says before taking a deep breath. "I know it's time to leave here, go back to searching for them. But I don't want to just go out there to be stuck on some endless mission that won't end how we're hoping. Well, not forever at least." She keeps her gaze on her coffee mug and I have to turn and take her hands in mine to force her eyes to mine.

"Hey, I get it Beth, I do and I understand. So what is it you wanna do then?"

She holds me tighter. "I want to go and soon but before leaving we need to decide on how long we should be gone for. And when that time comes, if we haven't found anyone or any concrete leads as to where they could be, then we come back here."

Beth's words surprise me. She's reached a place where she can stop looking for our family and instead settle down just the two of us. I didn't think that would ever happen. And I feel like shit for how my heart jumps with happiness at her admission.

"You sure? You'll be alright here, just us?" I need to make sure she's thought this through.

Beth climbs onto my lap and wraps her arms around my neck before answering. "Of course I am Daryl. I'll always miss them and love them but we can't keep risking our lives and suffering through the disappointment of not finding them. And a life with you is so much more than I ever thought or prayed I would have. Even before the turn. I love you, you're my person, we're safe and stocked here. We're lucky we have this place to come back to if things don't work out how we're hoping."

Thing is, I don't know what I'm hoping for anymore.

Over the next couple of days we organize all the supplies in the house and then take whatever we can fit in our packs. We also reinforce the windows and doors to protect our home as much as possible while we're gone, which could be a while if we find the others.

It took some compromising but we finally agreed that we would search for them for one month before coming back here. I wish it was a week instead but Beth said that wasn't fair, and yeah fine, maybe she had a point.

We soaked up every last second in our little bubble, enjoying our amenities to the fullest and indulging in each other even more. Our last night in that big comfty bed came too damn soon.

Beth was sprawled across my chest, catching her breath after our love making when she spoke and it was like deja vu from the funeral home. "I'm gonna miss this."

I pulled her closer, my fingertips caressing her scalp.

"Me too angel, me too."

The next morning we triple checked the gas was off and that every possible way to enter the townhouse was locked or boarded up tight. Then, with one last, long glance at our own little oasis we set off, back on our original trail.

Our first two days were almost mirrored images of each other. We began our day just before the sun rises and kept trucking on till it's pitch black. Luckily, both of those nights we found some sort of shelter. The first, we sleptin an old mom-and-pop convenience store. It looked like it was boarded up before the turn and then was looted later on but it still had four walls and a roof. After being in our little home for so long, I'm thankful for it because I don't think I could've handled Beth sleeping out in the open yet. The second night we find an open plan, one room cabin with two walkers inside, and it doesn't look (or smell) like it's been touched since the turn.

I don't know what either of us are expecting to find day in and day out. We obviously don't want to put down roots anywhere and we also know it's not likely that we're going to find anybody anytime soon. Maybe ever. Hence, our back up plan.

The best thing that's happened to us so far is that it doesn't seem as though we've followed the path of the herd we encountered on our last failed outing. Thank fuck. And I dare use the word lucky to describe our walker encounters the first forty-eight hours after leaving the townhouse. The only close call was when we stumbled upon a group of half a dozen of the dead ripping apart a too small, fluffy carcass. Seeing as most of them were so occupied fighting over the entrails, we were able to take all of them out. Since then we've only had to deal with one or two at a time. I repeat, thank fuck.

When it comes to Beth and I, we fall right back into our routine. We have each other's backs, we don't need words to communicate and we touch, kiss and hold onto one another every chance we get.

But it just feels as if we're wandering now. Before, I felt like we had purpose, were on a mission. Now, all I want is to turn back and live behind those iron gates till my dying day. I don't tell Beth though, her plan is a helluva lot more fair than my own selfish wants and I couldn't stand to have her disappointed in me.

I knew this smooth running wouldn't last. And they do say the third times a charm, but they must not be talking about days because on day three everything started to go to shit.

Beth was already up and about when I opened my eyes and I could tell immediately she was unhappy. We had as good of a night as anyone can out here so I'm at a total loss of what to do or say. When am

I not though? I hope like hell Beth will throw me a bone and tell me what's going on, but when I get up and she ignores me, I know I have to grow a pair.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I softly prod.

Beth damn near gives me a heart attack when her eyes meet mine and the irritation that had been coming off of her in waves quickly turns into sadness as tears fall down her face. "I'm sorry Daryl. I shouldn't take my mood out on you." She hiccups.

I pull Beth into my chest, rubbing her back, her emotional one-eighty has me completely lost now. "Don't apologize. What happened?"

Beth looks up at me, her face and eyes red from crying, her hair a mess. Breaks my damn heart to see her so distraught and at how beautiful she is, even like this. "It's stupid and I'm being stupid." She huffs out at me. I want to tell her she's the smartest person I've ever met but if I interrupt I'm afraid she'll stop talking, so instead I just give her a look that says, _don't talk about my girl like that._ "I got my period this morning." She tells me on a sigh, looking at the ground now, my heart sinking with her gaze. "And I feel disappointed and sad and then shocked and dumb that I feel that way. Didn't want to scare you either."

"Scare me? About what?" My confusion is only getting worse the more she speaks.

"The fact that I was thinking and even hoping I was..." Beth blushes, still inspecting the forest floor, not finishing her sentence.

Pregnant. I easily fill in the blank.

"What you want, it doesn't scare me Beth. Maybe it should but it don't."

Her head snaps up at that. "Really?" I give her a slight nod. Beth smiles for a second and then looks away not really seeing anything, before continuing. "The world being how it is, what happened to Lori and the fact that this," she moves a hand back and forth between us, "is so new I know it's not a good idea. Might never be a good idea or time to have a baby. But I still want one, so bad, with you. One day."

Daryl from a year ago would've shit his pants and run away from the seriousness and emotion behind her words and their implication. But who I am today, Beth's Daryl, instead feels pride at the fact someone loves me for me, demons and all. This woman wants a life with me, a child. And no it's not safe and yes it's too soon, but to know our relationship runs as deep within her as it does me has my heart swelling.

"I'm been thinking about it too. And I want it more than I've ever wanted anything, except you. But now isn't the right time, it's too dangerous. Maybe this is fate stepping in."

Beth looked beyond happy for a beat there but by the time I'm done speaking her face falls again. "But what if I just can't have babies?" And there it is. The bigger issue, fertility. We're all so, understandably, immersed in surviving, that other legitimate concerns are sometimes never spoken of and instead eat away at us. The forest isn't the best place for a heart to heart but fuck it.

In all honesty, I'm not worried about our ability to conceive. The day the prison fell I started believing in fate, it's the only explanation that Beth and I ended up together. And I do think fate had a hand in not giving us a baby right now.

"You can."

"You don't know that Daryl. All we've done these past couple months is have sex." Beth blushes slightly, despite herself.

"And practice makes perfect." I get a death glare for that line. "Beth, you're fine and so am I. But besides the fact we're stuck on the road again, no help in sight, which ain't a good foundation for giving birth, I'm not ready to share you." Beth seems to calm at my admission, squeezing me with her arms, where they've never left my waist. "You're so young and I ain't that old yet, we have time." Age aside, we really don't, but she's making me be more positive and hopeful.

"You're right." Beth sighs. "And we are still getting to know each other. I don't want anyone else demanding your attention yet."

"No one will ever be as demanding as you." I joke.

Beth acts mock insulted but then just laughs before giving me a soft kiss on the mouth. "Let's eat and head out." And just like that, we've resolved a problem together, for now at least.

Not half an hour after we leave the cabin we see a group of over a dozen fucking walkers just ahead of us. There was no way we could take them all on but since we had seen them early enough I'm able to lead us out of the denser part of the forest towards the road. I know this will always be a continuous war I'll have to fight as long as we choose not to settle down permanently. The risk of the dead in the trees versus the living on the road. We stay just inside the line of thin saplings for the rest of the day, Beth and I keeping up the steady pace I set. We have to try and get as far away from the group of walkers as we can.

Twilight is upon us way too fast and I know I have to stop and make a plan with Beth for the night because taking in our surroundings, I can tell we ain't going to find anywhere to crash tonight. Meaning we need to start deciding where to make camp. Shit, really I should've done that already and I can feel the question behind Beth's gaze but she won't dare speak in the middle of the woods, no matter how much she wants to know what we're doing.

As I start slowing down, resigned to a stressful and uncomfortable night in the woods, I see ahead that the extremely thin tree line gives way to an open field on either side of the road. I silently curse myself because now we're going to have to backtrack, I really don't fucking want to cross an open area of that size when it's almost dark.

I halt us in our tracks to figure shit out when I see a flicker of light. It's mostly hidden behind an old truck that couldn't have been touched since the world came to an end but I can definitely see the flames of a very small campfire. I nudge Beth and nod my head in the direction of what I've seen and it doesn't take her much longer than it did me to notice that we're not alone. I can hear slight noises and just feel that there are still people around the fire, that it's not just been left to die out on it's own.

We stopped far enough away so they wouldn't be able to see or hear us. But for some ungodly reason I'm drawn towards the flame instead of hightailing it in the opposite direction with Beth.

"Let's try and get as close as we can without them seeing us. We can't stay here anyway so we're going to have to cross through this field or go back on ourselves. Might as well see if we can even get past them." I whisper so low I'm surprised Beth even heard me but she must have because she looks shocked at my plan. Me fucking too.

Although she has changed my opinion, for the most part, on the good in the world I'm still very wary of strangers, especially after our two recent encounters. So why am I doing this? Beth doesn't say a word, she simply nods with her knife in hand.

We both might as well be gliding through the forest we're so silent and after walking a short distance to our right I can see more of the hidden campfire. I push Beth's back against a tree so she can watch the sprawling forest behind me as I step out a little further to see how many people we're dealing with and what kind of vibe they give me.

What my eyes find just ahead of us has all the air leaving my lungs.

There are three figures huddled around the glowing fire. My gaze is immediately on the long, light colored handle of a large sword, standing out in contrast against the dark hair it rests against. But this isn't just any sword, it's a katana I've become very familiar with. Next to the first silhouette is a smaller one, a large brown hat resting on the ground bedside them. Tears are already stinging the back of my eyes and I don't even need to look at the last person to know who they are. They might not have any defining accessory attached to them but they don't need it. I immediately know from the strength emanating from this man that it's Rick.

Beth hasn't moved an inch or said a word but I can practically hear the anxious questions buzzing in her mind. When our eyes meet she reaches for me, concern clouding her features. I press a finger to her lips before she can speak. "You can't say a word Beth, nothin." I almost mouth to her as I nod my head to where I'm standing. A flicker of fear passes through her gaze before she composed herself and moves to stand in front of me. Thank god she's so close cause as soon as she realizes who's only yards away from us her knees buckle and I have to steady her.

I can feel her being pulled to them like a magnet but Rick will kill us in a heartbeat if we don't approach them right. I shove Beth behind me and walk us forward only enough to just be seen by three of the most important in the damn world.

"Hey samurai." I call as quietly as possible, the use of my nickname for Michonne hopefully keeping us safe.

Michonne, Rick and Carl move as if they're part of a synchronized dance routine, standing and turning in our direction with weapons ready in an instant.

Besides her eyes expanding into saucers, Michonne is a statue, while Carl tucks his gun away with a smile on his face that would rival the Cheshire Cat's. And then there's Rick. The tension and defensiveness deflates from him like a popped balloon as he lets out a shaky laugh, his face brighter than I've seen in too long. "Daryl." He croaks.

Beth can't contain her excitement any longer and pops her head around my side, tears streaming down her cheeks and her mouth split into a dazzling smile. Her tears trigger their own, even Carl's eyes are glassy and I see Rick stumble a second before he fights his stance.

Then we're all meeting in the middle, crashing into one another. Michonne scoops Beth up into an engulfing hug, it's the biggest act of affection I've seen from the woman since she showed up with a wound and powdered formula at the prison. I wrap an arm around Carl's shoulder before ruffling his shaggy hair, getting my own real smile out of him, hard to do with teens. And then Rick and I finally embrace each other. He's one of the few humans that I will ever willingly touch in any way. We're in a joint vice grip as Rick leans his forehead against mine. "Brother." He is all he says.

We're all part of their earlier dance now, switching partners. Beth squeezes Carl's arm affectionately as she moves towards his father. Michonne and I hug only for a moment, but it's enough, we're more alike than anyone would think and my heart is soaring knowing she's alright.

After the initial shock subsided, I didn't think I had room for any other emotion besides the beaming fucking joy running through my veins. But when I look at Rick and Beth, the pair hugging and then only pulling back enough so he can hold onto her face, looking her over as if she's a mirage before placing a kiss to the top of her head, jealously hits me like a freight train.

Even though Rick has never and will never look at Beth like a daughter, how could he after the way she cared for Judith, I also know he would never pursue her. He was simply one of many men (and some women) at the prison who appreciated the beauty that is Beth Greene. I understand how my best friend sees my girl because I would catch him looking at her when I was doing the exact same. His were only fleeting glances, appreciating her strength on fence duty, her long legs in her shorts during the summer months and the way she would sing and sway with Judith on her hip in the kitchen. Whereas, I was watching her, soaking in every detail about her. And I'm sure he was looking at the Woodbury women too. Unlike me. It was one of the few normal things left in this world, a momentary break from looking at everything dead and decaying and instead enjoying the beauty left behind.

I'm being an idiot, at least I realize that fact but I can't help myself. Beth is mine now and no matter how innocent they're actually being, it's makin my skin crawl. Finally they part and Beth comes to stand flush against my side, my palm brushing the front of her hand but neither of us move to intertwine our fingers. Tonight was the biggest curve ball life could throw us and Beth and I need to figure out how to deal with telling our first, and maybe only, family members about us. But right this second isn't the moment.

They lead us over to their campsite and we put our packs in the front seat of the old pick-up with their belongings, which are much more sparse than ours. We settle down around the fire after grabbing a couple of our cans of beans to share, and you would've thought we pulled out porter house steaks by the looks on their faces. Once everyone is warm and mostly full Beth leans over to me. "I got to use the ladies." She whispers. I just nod and get up.

"Restroom. We'll be back." I tell the group and the two of us cross over the road into the adjacent tree line, hopefully giving Beth a little more privacy. "Wait." I tell her, wanting to scope out the area so she ain't caught in a nasty situation with her pants around her ankles. The forest here is quiet and the trees are denser so it's as good a spot as any. "All good angel." Beth smiles and brushes against me as she disappears into the forest.

I make my way towards the others, adding to the air of privacy we never really have these days, and lean against the truck so I can watch where Beth is. A minute or so passes by when we hear a twig snap and by the time we all turn our attention in the direction of where the sound came from it's too damn late. There's five men surrounding us before we can even react. Two corner me, while Michonne and Rick's attacker's each point a gun at them and once Carl is dragged from the cab of the truck there's a knife in his face.

Fuck fuck fuck. All I can think and hope is that Beth sees the current shitshow going on while she's still hidden and stays away. I can't even begin to worry about me or the others, she takes over every part of me, the rest of the world fading away. Depending on how long they were watching us they could've seen me lead her into the forest and might go after her. But if she turns around right away she could get a decent head start. Who am I kidding? She would never do that.

The man standing behind Rick starts talking but I barely register the words coming out of his mouth because it hits me like a literal slap to the face, I know that voice. My blood runs cold when I realize these are the men from the garage. They seem to have lost a couple of members since then, if I counted the voices correctly the last time we encountered them, but they still outnumber us. Even if they didn't, their danger lies in the fact they've become savages and act without thought or remorse.

The leader, Joe, is recounting a story and obviously our family has had to deal with these pieces of shit as well, but in a much worse, more first hand experience. He then lists the order in which they'll...take...and kill us all. I feel like a total waste of oxygen when I I feel slight relief that a blonde isn't mentioned. Trying to apologize for my selfish thoughts, I speak up, hoping like hell it will help.

"Hey." Joe looks at me as if I've got four heads but I just keep going, maybe if I can stall them for even a minute it'll help our chance at surviving this. "I don't know what happened but these people, they're good." I say as I motion to my three family members. "I'll take whatever revenge you want to give, just let them go." I put my crossbow down and raise my hands in surrender, hoping my non-defensive stance earns me some trust.

Joe laughs, and it's a dark sickening sound. "The only sense you just made archer was the fact that you don't know what happened. You say these are good people, but this man," Joe pushes Rick's head with his gun. "strangled my friend. So I feel confident speaking on his behalf when I say, that would be a lie." Joe sighs, sounding exasperated. "Look, you're not one of us but you're going to learn our rules real quick, we don't tolerate lying." He eyes the two men that have me surrounded. "Teach him fellas, teach him all the way." They both holster their weapons and start beating me with their fists till I fall to the ground and then their boots join in as well.

I hear the telltale signs of shuffling and fighting from around me but I can't see a thing, my body in the fetal position, my arms and legs desperately trying to block my head and stomach from their brutal blows. A single gunshot sounds off and I think that maybe this is it, maybe we've gotten the upper hand. But the ass kicking I'm getting doesn't let up and I lose any hope that the bullet I heard ended up inside of an enemy versus a friend.

I decide to start thinking of Beth. Her fire and attitude, her goddamn gorgeous face and body, her unfailingly kind, giving heart. I flip through memories, mostly intimate ones, trying to get lost in the feel of her. Before I'm too far gone though, I'm jolted back to the present when one set of hands and feet stop attacking my body. I'm already fucked and instead of trying to see what's happened I take the easing of my beating as a window to roll over and jump to my feet in one fluid motion. I see now that one of my attackers is on the ground, clutching at his half slit throat, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land while blood pours down his front.

I look around to try and figure out what the hell just happened and that's when I see a flash of blonde. _Beth._ My heart leaps against my ribs painfully, with relief and dread. This is all happening in seconds and she's able to lunge at the other man before he can even piece together what's going down. He's almost as tall as I am though, so she never would've reached his neck like she did with the Gorman lookalike dying to my right. Beth purposefully aims at the soft under part of his bicep and the man whips around, stumbling towards her, losing copious amounts of blood already. She's able to take a step back since he's so unsteady but I watch in horror as his hand is close enough to still connect with her cheek, the force of it causing Beth to fall backwards.

I throw myself at the wobbling piece of shit before he can get any closer to Beth, and slam my knife through his eye. I quickly repeat this with the shorter asshole and then I'm kneeling in front of her in a flash. "Are you okay?" I demand, my hands shaking as they gently cup her face. The blow sliced open the skin of her left cheekbone and the dark blood stands out in stark contrast to the creamy skin of her face. Before she can answer me, I grab a clean rag from the stash Beth had slipped into my vest pocket to wipe her skin and apply pressure to her wound.

I quickly look to where Rick, Michonne and Carl are and I let out a sigh of relief when I see Joe and one of his men's dead bodies on the ground. Michonne is cradling Carl and scoping out our surroundings as well and I can see Rick's arm come up and then back down over and over. The truck abscures exactly what's he's doing but you don't need to be a genius to figure it out.

"Me? Of course I am. It's you I'm worried about." Beth says incredulously as she surveys my face, taking in the damage. And then she's switching our positions, my ass hitting the ground as she kneels over me, my rag filled hand remaining glued to her face. Beth has turned full nurse on me and is looking into my eyes, slowly moving my neck and head to really inspect me. She reaches for the hem of my shirt and stops short just before lifting it up, instead leaving her hands on either side of my waist. "Where's it the worst?" She whispers, rubbing circles on my sides.

"Arms and legs. They took almost all of it."

Beth's crazed expression calms a bit, if they had gotten my abdomen I could've had a broken rib, punctured lung or worse. Now she's pushing up my sleeves as far as they'll go, checking every freckle on my arms and then does the same with my pants and legs.

"I'm alright Beth. I'll be sore that's all. C'mere." I say as I pull her into my lap and wrap both of my arms around her body.

Her own go around my neck as her eyes find mine. "All the things we've been through, I've never been as scared as I was when I came out of that forest." Beth visibly shudders.

"You had to do it." I don't know how killing a living person, no matter how awful they were, is going to affect her.

"I know. I don't feel bad at all about it. That's more shocking to me than what I did, how I feel. It was instinct. I'll always protect you Daryl." Beth's face holds no remorse, only love for me.

My eyes feel like they're glued to her, needing the constant reminder she's here, safe, but I somehow force them away to take in our immediate area again. Carl is sitting in the cab of the truck now, Michonne leaning against the open door frame, shielding him, katana ready as her gaze flicks all around us. Rick is doing the same from the front of the vechile but I see both of them stop, sneakily, to look at Beth and I. Michonne's mouth twitches so fast I think I imagined it and Rick's eyes come slightly back to life as they take in our embrace.

Guess they know about us.

"I love you. You were so damn brave." I murmur to Beth as I put the dirty rag away, her face as clean as I can manage without using our first aid kit.

"I love you. You make me brave."

We sit wrapped up in each other for too long yet nowhere near long enough. We can't stay here so I help Beth to her feet and take her hand in mine as we walk over to our family.

"You two alright?" Rick asks.

"We will be. You guys?" I inquire right back.

"Us too."

"We need to go. The gunshot and the fighting could have walkers coming this way." I say, looking around at the death that encircles us. I don't need to voice my other thought, we don't want to be around _them_ any longer.

Rick nods as his eyes fall on Carl. "You're right. We won't make it far at night but let's see where we can get."

And with that we grab our shit and get the hell out of dodge. The moonlight doesn't do much for us and after fighting and tripping through the trees for an hour I hear water which is, hopefully, an amazing fucking sign. I let out a low whistle and everyone stops to look at me. I hold up my hand, silently telling them to stay put as Beth and I follow the sound. Just ahead and to the right is a stream at the bottom of a smal rock ledge. It's too high for walkers to scale but low enough for us to jump down if needed. Stream on one side and trees on the other is as good as it'll get for a camping spot tonight.

We spread out and build a fire to warm some water. Everyone cleans up and then hydrates, attempting to rid the cold from our bones but not quiet getting there.

"Beth and I will take first watch." I volunteer.

Carl is already asleep so Michonne and Rick simply thank us.

"Let's do a last perimeter check." Rick says to me as he stands.

Beth is next to Michonne before I even leave our little nook. They're both eager to catch-up and it takes me a second to realize I've stopped in my tracks and I'm staring at the small smile on her face.

Once I shake myself out of my stupor I quickly follow after Rick and meet up with him in no time. We silently walk a large perimeter around the sides of our camp not shielded by the stream. Thankfully, everything is quiet, except for the stirrings of wildlife, a good indication the dead aren't near.

Rick stops short of the fire and the three loved ones waiting for us. From our vantage point, we can see them but the trees hide us from their view.

"You two being back with us, it's everythin." Rick says, looking straight ahead. He's used to me so when I look at the side of his face until Rick's eyes meet mine and I simply make a grunt of acknowledgement, he knows that means as much as a speech from anyone else.

We stay there in companionable silence for a few moments, just breathing in the fact we're together. Even if it's not all of us, it still means the world.

"So you and Beth..." Rick trails off, not finishing his question and also not looking at me again, leaving the innuendo in the air between us, letting me take it where I want. If we keep finding family members on our journey, Beth and I will be doing this a lot. Explaining. Not that we're doing anything wrong, it's just a part of our "surviving the fall of the prison" story. To me, Rick's opinion means the most, Maggie's a close second, so might as well swallow my fear at his possible judgment or exile, and be honest.

"Yea. Me and Beth." Those four words carry more meaning than anything I've ever said to him.

I can see from the corner of my eye Rick is watching me now, and when his gaze fixates on my chest it forces my own eyes down. The assholes from earlier ripped my shirt when they first started kicking the shit out of me so now more of me is exposed than I like. And right there, just under my collarbone is one of the marks Beth has left on me. It's clear this isn't a bruise from the attack and the sheriff next to me knows that.

"Is it serious?" Rick asks.

Rage fills my veins at his words. One hickey and he thinks this is just about gettin some pussy? I'm being irrational, but I don't give a fuck. Rick is just looking out for us both, I get that and he knows better than most that I don't fuck around so if I'm sleeping with Beth it means _something._ And really I'm thankful as fuck that she has someone as strong as Rick to look out for her, care about her and his investment in Beth will now be tenfold without Hershel. But I don't need him worrying about her this second and he never has to be concerned about Beth when it comes to me and our relationship.

It also really struck a nerve because this is what I've been worried about, the judgment. I'm too told, too dirty, too gruff. And more importantly, I'm scared people will think my intentions of being with Beth aren't meaningful and sincere. For Rick to maybe even be thinking along those lines crushes me. I take a deep breath and step back from the edge of a total mental breakdown before looking at him.

"I'm in love with her." I say, not breaking eye contact.

Rick can't hold onto his sheriff's poker face any longer. He lets out a small, shocked breath as his eyes widen like Michonne's had earlier.

"I'm happy for you brother." He says, once composed, and I can see he's being completely sincere.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're a good man Daryl, one of the best I've ever known. You deserve love and happiness more than anyone."

I can barely breathe I'm so relieved and fucking elated at his words. It gives me the courage to be honest about the doubts I have of the others and their understanding.

"I wasn't sure how you or anyone would take it." I mumble. I only care about what Beth feels and wants but obviously support from our family would be better than dislike.

"I ain't got to tell you she's young. But she's old enough and she's always been wise beyond her years."

I sigh. He thinks too highly of me to even consider my concern comes from anywhere else besides our age gap.

"She's too good for me."

The asshole actually laughs at that. "She's amazin, I'm a big fan of Beth. For who she is and how she cared for..." Rick clears his throat instead of finishing his thought, it's too heartbreaking to utter Lil Asskicker's name. "But I meant what I said. You have kept so many of us alive and fed. You're vital to our family. Once you see yourself the way I do and she does, you won't worry about crap like that anymore."

My throat is closing up with emotion at his words and praise. I felt as if I _should_ have fit in at the farm and at the prison but I just didn't. Everyone was kind to me and appreciative, shit I ain't used to. But I've never taken Rick's opinions lightly and I won't start now. He's made me a little more hopeful that Beth and I can still be happy with our family around.

"Thanks brother." I tell him, my voice deeper from holding back more damn tears.

"She knows how you feel right?"

"Mmmhmm. Told her a couple weeks ago. She told me she loves me back." I can't help the shit eating grin plastered on my face.

Rick slaps me on the back and his face lights up as well. "You're one lucky bastard." He chuckles. "Now, you two be, uh, safe."

I can feel my ears burnin at his order and have to clear my throat before words will escape my mouth. "We'll try." No point lying to the man. I'm not one to "kiss and tell" as they say, but back when life was so called normal I never had anyone I could trust to talk to. Hell, even if I did I sure as fuck didn't have anyone or anything to boast about or be proud of. Now I get to show off my beautiful girl.

Rick's mask falls again, he looks shaken to his core that not only do I have a woman and a sex life but I've talked about both of them. Alright, it really sounds like the apocalypse is upon us now.

He shakes his head and whole heartedly laughs now. "And I repeat, you're one lucky _fucking_ bastard."

Beth and Michonne are still quietly talking when we join them. I stride straight to my girl, honestly having missed her. Once I'm seated next to her I wrap an arm around her shoulders and drag her against my side and press a kis to her temple. She fits there perfectly, like she was made for me.

Women gossip so I assumed she told Michonne all about us but when the samurai chokes on the mouthful of water she just took, I realize that saying is right. Don't assume...

When Michonne has stopped spluttering and is breathing normally her face is as bright as the sun. My heart cracks with relief and happiness that two of our own are happy for us.

"You two are for real then?" She confirms.

Beth's smile must be hurting her cheeks. "Yes. Couldn't be happier." She looks at me as she speaks. I know she means what she says but she's also conveying to our family that she wants this, me, us, she wasn't forced and it's not something temporary.

"Me either." I stare right back and a small grin tugs at one side of my mouth.

"Well, this'll take some getting used to but congratulations. I'm happy for you." Michonne says with immense sincerity and I feel Beth relax a bit. "Guess I shouldn't have been surprised with the way you look at each other."

And just like that, we're not a secret.

We're all beat, who could fucking blame us? Rick and Michonne lie down near Carl and all three of their breathing evens out in no time.

"Finally I don't have to fucking share you." I groan. Beth and I are sitting with our backs against a tree, shoulder to shoulder, no space between our bodies.

Beth lets out a mix between a laugh and a sigh. "I know the feeling. This whole not being alone thing is going to take some getting used to." She doesn't sound impressed.

I press my lips to hers in a slow, passionate kiss that steals my breath away.

"We best not get eaten in our sleep while you two are over there necking." Rick grumbles, forcing us apart, but he has a smile on his face when I turn in his direction. Beth giggles and I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my own mouth.

I forgot how much easier life on the road is in a bigger group. Beth and I felt like we could actually sleep knowing there were three people around us, protecting our backs while we got much needed rest. And even though once we're back moving through the forest, more people can mean more noise, we're all so used to being stealthy that they move almost as quietly as I do. Plus, five sets of ears and eyes will notice trouble fast enough that we would get ahead of most hurdles we may encounter.

After Beth and I wake-up and everyone has eaten, we allow ourselves some time around the fire to tell one another what we've been through and how we survived since the prison.

Michonne tells her tale first, and once it intertwines with Rick and Carl's they add their piece. We all wanted to be the one to end the Governor but knowing Michonne had a hand in his death and saw with her own eyes that he won't ever be an issue to us again is enough. Their stories remind me what a tough son of a bitch Grimes is and makes me even more grateful he's sitting across from me right now.

When he recounts their fateful day with Joe and his band of assholes, I realize I didn't need to hear what happened to still be completely supportive of Rick and what we all had to do last night. Even if Beth and I hadn't dealt with them on our own, I would've been on Rick's side no questions asked.

Beth then starts our own story and I actually find myself adding to it, causing her to smile each time. We tell them almost everything, all of us eliminating certain details purposely or simply forgetting. We even include when things changed between Beth and I.

Questions are asked back and forth continuously, mostly about the Atlanta cops and the community we found. Rick is in agreement that we should go back there when we have more people in our group. Neither of us specify if those people will be our own or new ones. The entire watch Beth and I took last night was taken up with me marking our movements on the map to ensure I don't lose the way back to the townhouses.

We sit in silence for a few moments after Beth and I finish speaking, soaking in all we've just heard.

"Were you two headed anywhere in particular when you found us?" Rick asks.

"Not really. I didn't have much hope in the beginning that anyone else was alive but that changed quickly." I look at Beth as I say this, our eyes locking. "Since then we've always put looking for the family first."

"We tried to be hopeful too, it hasn't been easy. But that's why we're heading to Terminus. Did you see the signs?" Rick asks.

My stomach drops. I know they won't understand Beth not wanting to go to the supposed safe haven like I do and I don't know how this will go. Beth must be feeling the same since we both sit still and quiet a beat too long. Rick and Michonne look at each other before turning back to us, faces full of confusion.

"Okay, what's up?" Michonne prods.

I sigh and close my eyes for a second, figuring out the best way to handle this. "Yeah we saw the signs. I remembered their tag line from the radio on the way to the vet school. Did you?"

I can tell Michonne hasn't realized the connection until now, her face turning from neutral to slightly shocked before nodding in response. Between the two of us we quickly tell Rick about that fateful day before I continue.

"Well, we weren't going there and we're still not." I say firmly.

I can see Rick attempting to rein in his anger. The man knows me and my tone of voice leaves no room for discussion or swaying our decision. "Why not? Did you see how many tracks end up at that spot? If anyone else survived they could be there."

Before I can respond Beth speaks up. "It's my fault."

"Ain't no one's fault, don't say that." I interject.

Beth places her hand on my knee, instantly calming me. "However you word it, this started with me Daryl." She says softly. "I'm sorry if you guys don't understand, but as soon as we saw the first sign I just got a bad feeling. Daryl and I have trusted our gut all this time and that instinct hasn't let us down yet." Beth takes a breath and continues. "Look, we're not saying never to the idea of Terminus, but for now we've decided to head that way, check them out and keep going. If any of the others felt the same about the place or missed the signs somehow, they could be past there. We'll keep going for a while, see if we find the family and after a certain point we'll turn back."

Rick has calmed a bit and Michonne listened intently but I still don't think Beth got through to them like she did with me, not surprising.

"We don't want to lose you two again." Rick says solemnly.

"We don't want that either and it'll be different this time, it's on our terms and our time." I say.

Rick's head drops with his gaze and Michonne places a hand to his shoulder. I feel like shit but Beth isn't ready to face her sister and she's right, like we discussed the other day while planning our leave from our townhouse, there is a good chance some of our own didn't stop or even go past Terminus. Someone has to look for them, or at least try.

Beth takes me by surprise when she starts talking again. "You guys didn't see the other signs did you?" She almost whispers.

"What? No. Is there another sanctuary?" Rick is starting to sound overwhelmed.

"No, not those kind of signs." Beth stops to sigh sadly. "Maggie made these ones." I see our three friends eyes' go wide at her words, in both shock and confusion. The obvious question of, "why wouldn't Beth want to go to her sister?", running through their minds. "They were only for Glenn. No one else we know...not even me. I'm not ready to see her, I just can't yet. That's why Daryl is supporting me and why we planned to keep on searching for a while longer instead of stopping at Terminus." Beth is now the one hanging her head.

I don't care that the others are here. I scoop her up, placing her on my lap, squeezing my arms around her middle, holding Beth together in whatever way she needs right now.

It's silent for a while and I appreciate Rick thinking over his response versus allowing emotion to take control.

"Beth, I'm sorry I really am. I can't even imagine what that felt, and still feels like. It makes more sense now but I still want you both to stay with us."

"We'll stay till Terminus, make sure you guys get in alright and then head off. End of discussion." I tell him.

Beth give our three friends an apologetic smile before we get up and start packing up our camp.

No one utters a word as we organize our belongings or for the rest of the morning. It's not necessarily awkward or tense, just somber. I know our family means well and we don't want to lose them either but this is Beth and I's plan. One we're sure of and believe in and we won't change our minds right now. And no matter the circumstances I feel that this will all work out in the end, how it's supposed to.

We hadn't seen a Terminus sign all day and I was starting to think we were way off course when in the late afternoon we finally came across one. Looks like they spread them out more the closer you get and we're damn close.

"Says Terminus is only five miles north of here. Let's walk halfway and set up camp. I don't want to go there this late, need time to watch them before we head in." Rick says to the group.

A few hours later we're all together, eating our last meal as a group for a while and helping Rick, Michonne and Carl make a plan for tomorrow.

The silence falls over us again as settle down to take turns sleeping, the unknown of what is to come filling us with nerves and over active minds.


End file.
